THE MASK
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Adakah kebaikan yang berwajah suatu kebohongan? Ataupun sebaliknya? Semua sangat samar, dan terlihat bagai suatu kemunafikan dalam sebuah sandiwara!/ Brothership - TeukHaeKyu [Leeteuk.Donghae.Kyuhyun] ... Selamat baca ) )
1. Chapter 1

**[CHAPTER 1]**

Busan..

Sebuah kota di negara Korea Selatan, tempat keduanya berpijak. Tempat keduanya berbagi rasa dalam kehidupan mereka. Sungguh banyak pengalaman yang telah mereka telan, tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu disana. Ada sesuatu dalam hubungan itu. Ada sandiwara kejam yang bahkan dapat menyakiti keduanya, namun itu terlihat mengalun indah..

**.**

**.**

_Drap.. Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Suara hentakan kaki, begitu menggema di sepanjang jalanan, menuju perumahan kecil di Busan. Menyusuri jalanan menanjak, melewati banyak deretan rumah sederhana yang berjejer rapih.

"Cepat _hyung_!"

Suara kaki yang terdengar itu, berubah tempo, dengan hentakan yang jadi lebih cepat, pertanda kaki yang ternyata ada lebih dari satu pasang itu, tengah berlari, saling mengejar..

"Jangan lari kalian!"

Teriakan menggema, keluar dari sekelompok orang yang berada pada barisan belakang. Ada sekitar 5 orang yang tergabung disana. Mengejar sosok dua orang di depan mereka yang berlari lebih depan.

Mereka terus saling mengejar. Menapaki jalanan dengan kaki yang berjalan begitu cepat, melewati tiap gang, juga berbagai tikungan.. hingga di salah satu tikungan..

"Sial! Kemana mereka? Kita berpencar!"

**...**

Semilir angin begitu sejuk. Terasa sangat, rasa dingin yang menerpa kulit mereka yang dalam keadaan basah, karena keringat menetes di setiap inci kulit mereka saat ini. Nafas memburupun semakin memperjelas, bahwa mereka tengah dalam keadaan lelah. Keduanya saling memburu nafas, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang terasa kering..

"Hah.. Hahh.. Mereka sudah pergi Kyu?" Tanya salah satunya. Bertanya pada temannya, yang kini sedikit mendongak, melihat situasi di sekeliling mereka, dengan mengintip di balik dinding yang tengah mereka jadikan sandaran.

"Ya." Jawab pria yang mendapat panggilan 'Kyu' itu. Ia mulai berdiri tegak, menjauhi dinding yang sebelumnya menempel dengan punggungnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kaos, membersihkan debu-debu yang bisa saja menempel disana. Setelahnya ia tersenyum. Melempar senyum itu, pada kawan di sebelahnya. "Mereka sudah pergi, _hyung_." Ucapnya.

"Huft! Syukurlah! Aku hampir mati berdiri tadi.."

"Kau berlebihan. Lee Donghae penakut!" Rutuk Kyuhyun, pada kawan yang ternyata menyandang nama 'Lee Donghae' seperti yang ia sebutkan.

"Tentu saja! Lihat tubuh mereka yang bertato itu, juga si gendut yang tadi itu. Mereka banyak Cho Kyuhyun! Mereka.." Tutur Donghae, sambil merentangkan kelima jarinya tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun. "Mereka ada berlima! Mereka banyak Kyu!"

"Hm.. aku juga tak tahu, mungkin masih banyak yang lain. Untung kita selamat.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Semua karena kau!" Tuding Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Aku? Bukankah kau, yang menyuruhku bernyanyi di sana tadi, _hyung_?" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba melempar tuduhan Donghae padanya.

Donghae diam. Memanglah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun benar adanya. Ia tak dapat membantah.. "Aku juga bekerja Kyu. Tanganku yang memainkan musik untukmu.."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" Decak Kyuhyun. "Tapi, ada berapa banyak uang yang kita dapat hari ini?"

Donghae merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lusuh dari sakunya, lalu menghitungnya dengan seksama. "Ini.." Ucapnya tertahan. "Astaga!" Pekiknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Ia lihat beberapa helai uang di tangan Donghae, lalu dengan cepat diraihnya lembaran lusuh itu. "Kenapa hanya segini, _hyung_?" Tuturnya, membuka lebar matanya, pada uang di tangannya, dengan jumlah yang tak sama dengan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan memelas. Lalu perlahan, ditunjukannya saku lain di celananya, yang ternyata berlubang. "Maafkan aku.." Ucap Donghae, penuh penyesalan.

"Hya! Bagaimana bisa kau memasukkan uang kita pada saku yang bolong?! Tuhan!" Desis Kyuhyun, menepuk keningnya, layaknya orang yang tengah menyesali hal yang sangat besar. Besar? Tentu saja! "Kita tak akan bisa makan hari ini, kau tahu?!" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ugh, maafkan aku Kyu! Maaf.."

Kyuhyun menggantungkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya, terlihat seperti menginterogasi Donghae. "Lalu bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab. Makan apa kita hari ini?"

"Sisa uang ini, belilah sesuatu. Biarlah aku tak mendapat bagianpun, tak apa.." Ucap Donghae akhirnya, memberikan sisa uang mereka seutuhnya pada Kyuhyun dengan pasrah.

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang, sempat menopang dagunya, mengusapnya sambil menyeringai, hingga direbutnya uang itu. "Kau yang bilang. Aku menerimanya. Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kau pulang duluan, aku akan makan dulu, oke?"

"Kyu.." Donghae sedikit menyela, sedikit tak menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak akan mendapat makanan saat itu, meski awalnya itu ia lakukan karena merasa bersalah karena menghilangkan uang hasil jerih payah mereka hari itu. Ingin sekali ia merengek agar Kyuhyun membagi uang itu sedikit saja padanya, namun, Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur berjalan di depannya sambil melambai dengan posisi memunggunginya. "Hahh.." akhirnya Donghae mengeluh dan berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya bersama Kyuhyun.

**...**

Rumah kecil, dan sedikit berkesan tua, juga kumuh, adalah tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Donghae tinggal selama ini..

Donghae tengah terduduk di sebuah dipan di depan rumah mereka. Ia benar-benar lemas, selain karena sampai tengah hari ini ia belum menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, ia lemas karena tahu, tak akan dapat memakan sesuatu hari ini, semenjak kejadian hilangnya uang miliknya juga Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar.." Donghae terus saja merutuki saku celananya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya, itu telah berlubang, membuat uang yang lumayan banyak berhamburan dari sana. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, hingga di dengarnya suara derit gerbang kecil menuju tempatnya kini. Donghae memicingkan matanya, hingga dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang datang. 'memang mau siapa lagi?' Pikir Donghae.

"Kau sedang apa? Berdo'a agar makanan datang padamu?" Kyuhyun terduduk di samping Donghae, sambil melontarkan beberapa kata dengan nada menyebalkan.

Donghae terlanjur sebal. Ia menggerakkan badannya, berguling membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Berisik!" Balasnya singkat.

"Hey! Yakin ingin memunggungiku? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Donghae kembali membuka matanya, lalu menajamkan telinganya, dan berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah Kyuhyun katakan. Ia lalu merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, dan langsung menghadap Kyuhyun. "Apa makszz..." Ucapnya tertahan karena tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menjejali mulutnya, bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa manis disana.

"Kau pikir aku tega, tak membiarkanmu makan?" Ucap Kyuhyun, kini merebahkan badannya sementara Donghae, mengambil sisa makanan di mulutnya yang ternyata adalah roti berisi coklat, yang belum memasuki mulutnya.

"Oh.." komentar Donghae sesaat setelah mengamati apa yang baru saja memasuki mulutnya itu. Lalu, ia ikut merebahkan badannya di samping Kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum lalu berucap "terima kasih" meski sangat pelan.

**...**

Kyuhyun dan Donghae, masih merebahkan diri masing-masing. Mereka menatap langit yang begitu cerah siang itu, meski mata mereka sedikit menyipit, guna menghindari cahaya yang terlalu silau yang akan menghalangi pandangan mereka. Bahkan mereka dapat melihat sekelompok burung berputar-putar di atas mereka.

"Tak terasa.." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Donghae sontak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Apa?" Tanyanya heran akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kita, sudah lama bersama _hyung_. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Ungkap Kyuhyun, menyatakan waktu mereka bersama.

"Ya! Aku menemukan anak yang usianya berada di bawahku satu tahun, yang tengah menangis di bawah hujan dengan tubuh menggigil 3 tahun lalu." Tutur Donghae malas, meski wajahnya terlihat menerawang, melihat sesuatu, melihat masa lalu yang tak terlupakan.

"Ish~ jangan katakan hal itu. Membuatku merasa jelek." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang jelek, Kyu. Terima saja."

"Kau cengeng!" Balas Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku masih penasaran.." Ucapnya, "kenapa kau kabur dari panti saat itu?"

"Kau kan tahu, aku ingin mencari orang tuaku sendiri."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, merasakan angin sepoi menerpa tubuh mereka. "Lalu kau? Benarkah kau sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini?" Giliran Kyuhyun bertanya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku hanya hidup sendiri di bumi ini. Tak ada siapapun Kyu." Ungkap Donghae. "Kau menanyakan ini berulang kali, apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Donghae sedikit kesal. Memanglah Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu berulang kali, membuatnya bosan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup sendirian."

"Aku hidup denganmu."

"Bukan sekarang!" Umpat Kyuhyun, merasa Donghae sedang bercanda dengannya. "Tapi dulu.."

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku tahu!" Timpalnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, kau telah menerimaku di rumahmu, meski rumah ini tak lebih bagus dari panti." Cibir Kyuhyun, meski Donghae tahu, itu adalah sebuah candaan.

"Dapat di mengerti!" Balas Donghae.

"Terima kasih untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dapat di terima.."

"Terima kasih, telah mengajariku bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di antara persaingan yang begitu sulit."

"Sangat di mengerti.." timpal Donghae.

"Terima kasih, telah berusaha membantuku menemukan bakatku. Aku sempat tak percaya jika aku bisa bernyanyi. Kau pemain gitar yang hebat!"

"Aku terharu.."

"Terima kasih, telah menjadikanku, seorang pengamen."

"Eh?" Donghae melirik Kyuhyun. Ia agak sebal dengan pernyataan terakhir Kyuhyun yang sedikit tak enak di dengar. Keadaan memang tak memungkinkan bagi keduanya untuk hidup lebih layak. Mereka hanyalah pemilik gubuk kecil, yang bahkan harus membanting tulang untuk mencari uang, hanya untuk sekedar mencari makan untuk keduanya.

Kyuhyun membalas lirikan Donghae, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Dan aku, sangat menyayangimu, _hyuuuuuuuuuung_.." Jerit Kyuhyun akhirnya, menyambar tubuh Donghae, lalu dengan jahil mencium pipi Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu! Ini menjijikan, kau tahu.."

"Aku tak peduli.."

"Hyaaaa~ kau menyebalkan!"

**...**

Pihak lain datang. Seorang yang akan bergabung dalam kehidupan keduanya. Iapun tiba siang itu. Ia tiba, dengan wajah dingin yang sangat sulit di tebak. Tanpa senyuman, juga tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat fasih, seolah sangat menghafal, tempat tujuan yang akan ia tuju saat ini.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga tiba di depan sebuah rumah kecil, beserta dua penghuninya yang tengah berada di depan, entah sedang berdiskusi apa.

"Permisi.." Ucapnya sambil sedikit merapihkan jas hitamnya, yang sedikit kusut setelah ia bawa berjalan sangat jauh. Jarak dari mobilnya, hingga tempat dimana ia berpijak kini lumayan jauh, bahkan membuat nafasnya sedikit memburu.

Dua orang pemilik rumah, yang baru saja mendapatkan tamu itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan heran. Ia memang baru menampakkan wajahnya di depan dua bocah di depannya sekarang. Dengan hormat, ia membungkukkan badannya. "Saya Choi Siwon, dari Seoul." Ia mulai memeprkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, lalu kembali menegakkan badannya.

Sang pemilik rumah masih terkejut sambil menatapnya, menatap seseorang yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya, kita panggil dia Siwon. "Saya, ada keperluan pada anda berdua."

"Eh?"

"Bisa kalian ikut saya?"

Donghae semakin terlihat bingung sementara Kyuhyun mulai memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang Siwon yang terlihat seperti akan berbuat macam-macam. "Kau mau menculik kami, huh?"

Siwon tersenyum lucu, sementara Donghae mengangguk, terlihat mulai menyambut kedatangan tamunya. "Silahkan masuk." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menyenggol Kyuhyun, agar anak itu tak lagi melakukan hal konyol.

"Terima kasih."

**...**

"Oh, mungkin bukan saya yang anda maksud."

"Kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi."

"Benar _hyung_."

"Tapi kau pernah tinggal di panti Kyu, mungkin kau adalah anggota keluarganya yang hilang itu."

Diskusi kecil terdengar dari rumah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mereka baru saja mendengar bahwa Siwon bermaksud mengetes keduanya, untuk memenuhi perintah dari sang atasan, yang sedang mencari adiknya yang hilang.

"Siapa nama _hyung _itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mencoba berfikir.

"Park Jungsu."

Keduanya berfikir, lalu menjawab "Kami tak mengenal nama itu" bersamaan.

Siwon kembali tersenyum. "Tentu. Sekalipun kalian adalah adiknya, kalian tak akan tahu dia, karena adiknya menghilang semenjak bayi." Jawab Siwon membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae membentuk huruf O di masing-masing mulut mereka. "Untuk itulah, aku akan melakukan tes DNA, jika kalian mau?" Ajak Siwon.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling memandang, hingga Siwon berkata "Aku akan memberikan kalian makanan yang banyak, selama kalian menjalani tes", membuat keduanya langsung mengangguk pasti.

**...**

"Benarkah ia telah ditemukan?"

Seseorang, yang masih mengenakan piyamanya, tengah terduduk di pinggir kolam renang yang sangat luas di depannya. Ia bahkan menyingkilkan celananya ke atas, dan mencelupkan sebagian kakinya di atas. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telponnya.

"Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu baik. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan adikku. Segera bawa dia kemari." Ujarnya dengan nada riang. "Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon." Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum geli, seperti menggoda seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengannya itu, lalu menutup sambungan telponnya.

Adakah yang bertanya ini YAOI? Oh! Jangan berpikiran sejauh itu, karena ia hanya menggoda Siwon, tak lebih. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat riang, ramah juga sangat bersahabat. Meski Siwon adalah bawahannya yang sangat menghormati dirinya, namun ia lebih senang menganggap Siwon temannya, yang bisa ia ajak bercanda. Kepribadiannya sangat hangat. Ia adalah seseorang yang baru saja mendapatlan kembali apa yang dicarinya. Ia..

Park Jungsoo.

**TBC**

**Coba bikin brothership sebagai pengganti remember me. Maaf ya. Saya ganti sama yang ini. Semoga ini tak mengecewakan. Disini akan ada konflik. Dan ini? Belum pada cerita sebenarnya. Semoga kalian menikmati.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TeukHaeKyu**

**.**

**[Summary]**

Entah ini hal baik atau buruk. Saat sebuah kenyataan terungkap, beserta sebuah bukti akurat tercantum disana tanpa bisa dibantah. Ini hal bahagia, hal yang sangat bahagia. Hubungan yang lama putus itu, tali persaudaraan yang kembali terjalin, saat dua orang yang memiliki hubungan darah itu kembali bertemu. Namun, bagaimana jika perpisahan harus juga terjadi disana?

.

**[CHAPTER 2]**

Pagi itu, Siwon kembali ke Busan, membawa dua hasil tes di tangannya. Hasil dari sebuah tes yang dilakukan oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun dua hari lalu. Ia menuju kediaman dua bocah malang tersebut tentunya, untuk memberitahukan hasilnya.

Ia kembali melewati jalanan sulit sejak di awal gang, namun itu sama sekali tak menghalanginya. Ia tetap berjalan, hingga tinggal beberapa anak tangga yang harus ia lewati, ia dapat mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari rumah yang menjadi tujuannya. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya, membuat ia melangkah tak sabar, dan benar saja, Donghae dan Kyuhyun, terlihat bermain air yang berhambur bebas dari sebuah selang yang di pegang Donghae.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapa Siwon, masih dengan wajah berwibawa miliknya.

Donghae yang sadar, lalu melirik ke arah datangnya suara, sambil menyumbat air dalam selang yang ia pegang. Dengan sopan ia membungkuk. "Selamat pagi. Silahkan masuk." Ujarnya dengan sangat sopan, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang malah mendengus sebal, meski tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Siwon tersenyum maklum, lalu memasuki rumah dengan bimbingan Donghae, juga melewati Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak terima akan kedatangannya. "Aku masuk.." ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, lalu membuntuti Siwon dan juga Donghae.

**...**

"Hasilnya sudah keluar." Ucap Siwon tanpa basa-basi sambil menyodorkan dua amplop di tangannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon. Otaknya seolah berfikir, lalu bertanya "darimana kau tahu kalau salah satu dari kami adalah adik tuanmu itu?" Ucapnya dengan sangat lancar.

Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun, meski tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Ini aneh! Dari sekian banyak anak yatim-piatu, ataupun anak seperti kami di Busan, kenapa kau sangat yakin bahwa kami adalah salah satunya?" Terang Kyuhyun. Ucapannya memang beralasan.

"Apa kau berfikir aku hanya asal menebak seperti bermain lotre?" Ucap Siwon menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Aku menyelidiki asal usul kalian sejak awal. Dan dugaanku benar. Salah satu dari kalian adalah adiknya. Adik tuanku."

"Kau bercanda!" Decak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sudahlah.." Peringat Donghae, mencoba menekan kekurang ajaran Kyuhyun terhadap tamu mereka.

"Tapi hasil ini tak mungkin bercanda bukan?"

Dan Kyuhyun kalah.

"Jadi, saya tahu dengan sangat pasti, bahwa yang selanjutnya akan menyandang marga Park adalah Donghae." Ungkap Siwon.

"Ini gila!" Umpat Donghae, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. "Aku punya orang tua! Aku bahkan melihat saat dimana mereka meninggal, juga..

"Aku tahu itu." Siwon menyela. "Dan mereka sebenarnya adalah, orang tua angkatmu, mungkin orang yang menemukanmu dulu.."

"Aku lahir dari rahim ibuku!" Desis Donghae.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingat saat kau lahir dulu? Bisa saja ibumu mengarang cerita, kan?"

"Tapi.."

"Mungkin dia benar _hyung_." Timpal Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Kau adiknya. Kau bertemu dengan _hyung _kandungmu."

"Tapi ini terlalu.."

"Tak apa-apa. Kau bisa memikirkannya perlahan."

**... **

Donghae tengah membenahi barangnya. Memasukkan beberapa bajunya yang memang berjumlah tak sedikit. Ia begitu terlihat lesu. Hatinya terasa samar. Haruskah ia berteriak sedih saat bertemu saudara kandungnya kembali? Atau haruskah ia berteriak senang, saat akan berpisah dengan saudara yang selalu bersamanya saat ini? Ia begitu bimbang.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang menghampiri, lalu terduduk di samping Donghae. "Kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Hm.." Ucap Donghae pelan. "Tapi aku.."

"Pergilah. Aku tak apa-apa."

Donghae mendengus sebal. Lalu beranjak, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan cepat, dan segera menghampiri Siwon yang sepertinya tengah menunggunya. "Aku tak bisa pergi!" Ucapnya lantang tepat di depan Siwon sambil beranjak pelan.

"Tuan muda.." Hardik Siwon tertahan..

Donghae segera menutup telinganya. "Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu?!" Sergah Donghae. "Dia pikir dia siapa? Dia tak akan bisa membawaku jika tak membawa Kyuhyun juga.."

"Mengertilah.. akan sangat sulit membawa dua orang baru kesana. Aku akan mencobanya perlahan. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun jika kau ingin.."

"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Lirih Donghae, seolah tak ingin jika Kyuhyun mendengar keluhannya, keluhan yang mewakili rasa hawatirnya, pada Kyuhyun, saudara yang selama ini menemaninya.

Namun sepertinya semua percuma, karena Kyuhyunpun mendengarnya, dan bahkan ikut menimpali. "Aku tak apa-apa _hyung_. Jangan hawatirkan aku. Pergilah.."

"Aku tak bisa Kyu.."

"Aku janji.." Timpal Siwon. "Aku akan menjaganya. Akan menyewakan sebuah rumah untuk Kyuhyun, bagaimana?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling menghadap. Kyuhyun meringis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil berucap "Itu tak perlu", namun segera Donghae menepis ucapan itu. "Perlu!" ujarnya keras sambil menatap Kyuhyun. "Itu sangat diperlukan! Lakukan itu untukku, _hyung.._" bujuk Donghae pada Siwon, yang kini tersenyum sambil menunduk hormat ke arah Donghae, seolah tengah menuruti perkataan tuannya. Donghae, memanglah akan menjadi tuan mudanya..

Setelah itu Donghae berlalu, dan dengan cepat, kembali dengan tas yang tadi dia benahi, juga sebuah gitar yang terlihat usang di tangannya yang lain. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tapi.. bisakah kau menyewakan rumah untuk Kyuhyun hari ini juga? Jika perlu aku akan mengantarnya dulu." Ungkap Donghae.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Siwon lembut. "Mobil lain menunggumu di depan, dan aku, akan pergi mengantar Kyuhyun untuk menyewa rumah. Kau tak boleh lelah sampai saat disana. Ia akan bersedih."

"Huh?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang indah. "Hatinya begitu lembut. Bahkan ia bisa menangis karena hal kecil." Jelas Siwon.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali saling memandang, hingga dua kata yang begitu lirih, terlontar dari bibir Donghae. "Aku pergi.." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tak dapat membalas, hingga ia menubruk tubuh Donghae, lalu terisak sambil memeluk Donghae. "Kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?" Ucapnya bergetar.

"Hm.." Donghae sendiri sudah menangis, dan tak dapat menjawab apapun. Ia lalu melepas pelukan itu, lantas memberikan gitar di tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Simpanlah ini.."

Kyuhyun mendongak. "Tapi ini milikmu. Ini barang kesayanganmu, _hyung_.."

"Untuk itulah, aku memberikannya. Karena aku juga menyayangimu." Ucapnya menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis yang terlihat akan semakin menjadi. Donghae tak tahan, hingga ia meraih tasnya, lalu dengan kasar mengelap bulir air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Aku pergi" lanjutnya melangkah tanpa sedikitpun kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat..

**... **

Donghae terus termenung di dalam mobil yang kini ia huni seorang diri, ah! Bukan! berdua dengan sang supir. Ia tak akan mungkin bisa mengemudikan sebuah mobil bukan?! Tak ada satu katapun terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya terdiam, menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dengan wajah yang sedikit menoleh ke arah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menyisakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, menggoyangkan tiap helai rambutnya.

Setiap pemandangan, setiap tikungan, pohon yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan, bahkan rambu lalulintas, juga penghias jalanan lainnya, Donghae seolah memperhatikan semuanya. Melihat semuanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seakan ia akan berpisah, dengan kehidupannya selama ini, untuk menjelang kehidupan yang baru. Ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan, mengingat ia tahu, jarak dari tempatnya kini, menuju Seoul itu, tidaklah dekat.

Sang supir melirik ke arahnya. "Apa anda butuh sesuatu, tuan?" Ucapnya meski tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Donghae menggeleng. Ia merasa tertarik dengan seseorang yang baru dilihatnya tersebut. "Apa kau juga supir di keluarga Park?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia memang memilih duduk di belakang..

Sang supir mengangguk.

"Hebat!" Decak Donghae. "Kupikir kau masih sangatlah kecil untuk ukuran seorang supir. Kau sudah lama bekerja sebagai supir?" Tanya Donghae kembali.

"Semenjak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Oh. Lalu, siapa namamu? Kita boleh berkenalan kan? Dan berapa usiamu?"

"Kim Kibum. Umurku, perlukah?" Ucap sang Supir.

"Tentu saja, Kim! Aku begitu penasaran pada wajahmu yang sangat muda itu."

"20 tahun."

"Huh?"

"20 tahun." Ulang Kibum.

"Wow! Kau seumur dengan Kyuhyun! Dan aku? Lebih tua satu tahun darimu. Ugh!" Rutuk Donghae.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, tuan muda. Maaf atas kelancanganku."

Donghae mendengus. "Haruskah berbicara seformal itu padaku? Kita akan berteman Kim!" Hardik Donghae.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu akan sangat sulit. Kita dalam posisi berbeda."

"Aku tak peduli.."

"Kau akan tahu setelah tiba nanti."

Donghae berdecak pelan. Ia sebal dengan penuturan terakhir dari sang supir lalu bergumam "memangnya ada apa disana.." rutuknya, mengaitkan kedua tangannya di dada, kembali bersandar juga menutup matanya.

**...**

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun tengah terduduk di sisi lain dalam sebuah mobil bersama Siwon. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar Siwon berbicara padanya, dan sepertinya, Siwon tak berniat mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan mulut itu, tertutup rapat semenjak Donghae pergi dari hadapan mereka tadi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Muak dengan suasana yang canggung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Siwon seadanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun, dapat menangkap nada dingin disana. "Aku sudah menyiapkan satu rumah untukmu." Lanjut Siwon, kali ini dengan wajah melirik Kyuhyun, dengan senyuman kecil, meski Kyuhyun, menangkap senyuman lain disana.

"Oh." Balas Kyuhyun seolah tak ingin bercakap lebih jauh. Ia biarkan Siwon membawanya entah kemana..

**... **

Baik itu Donghae, maupun Kyuhyun, kini, mereka sedang menginjakkan kaki mereka di tempat baru, yang benar-benar asing. Donghae yang tanpa Kyuhyun di sampingnya, juga Kyuhyun yang tanpa Donghae di sampingnya.

Keduanya mendapati suasana berbeda saat melihat tempat baru tersebut. Donghae yang takjub akan kemewahan di depannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun, yang juga memandang takjub akan pemandangan alami yang indah di depan matanya. Ya! Mereka ada di tempat berbeda, dengan nuansa berbeda..

Perlahan, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan mata beredar, merekam tiap kemewahan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Sejak gerbang dibuka, ia memaksa untuk turun dari mobil. Dan ia? Tak menyesali itu meski jalan menuju pintu sebuah rumah yang juga tak kalah mewah itu, terlihat jauh. Jalanan lurus yang menjulang, dengan lampu hias berjajar di setiap sisinya, dan juga, rumput hijau yang luas, mengantar arah pandangnya pada taman-taman kecil dengan banyak tanaman hias di sana. Donghae benar-benar menatap itu dengan binar di matanya.

Ia terus berjalan, melewati jalan yang bahkan sangat bersih, hingga ia merasa harus melepas sandalnya, meski itu tak terjadi. Donghae benar-benar menikmati tiap pandangan matanya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang sangat memukau, sejak ia turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Siwon. Ia turun tepat di atas sebuah jembatan cukup besar, dengan riak air, yang menandakan sebuah sungai hidup di bawah jembatan tersebut. Sangat bising namun, terdengar menyejukkan. "Wow~" gumam Kyuhyun, mendapati jalanan panjang di depannya. Tak ada yang melewati jalan tersebut memang, dikarenakan itu adalah sebuah jalan buntu, dimana itu, berujung pada sebuah bangunan unik, atau mungkin sebuah villa?

"Apa ini masih di Busan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya. Ini masih di Busan. Itu?" Ucap Siwon menunjuk bangunan yang ternyata juga tengah "adalah tempatku beristirahat bila sedang kemari."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Maka dari itu kubilang semua sudah siap. Tak perlu menyewa rumah, kau cukup tinggal disini. Kau mau?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan menolak, tinggal di tempat seindah itu?

Kembali pada Donghae, yang sudah menghabiskan berpuluh langkahnya untuk menuju pintu yang ia tuju. Perlahan ia jatuhkan tas yang begitu menyiksanya, membebani tubuhnya dengan bobot yang ada. Ia menyapu bagian depan rumah yang bahkan terlihat seperti istana kerajaan di mata Donghae. "Ini Seoul! Seoul!" Gumamnya, hingga dengan matanya, Donghae dapat melihat pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

Selanjutnya, dapat Donghae lihat seseorang, dengan pakaian tidur yang masih ia kenakan, membuat Donghae berfikir 'apa orang ini baru bangun tidur? Siang sekali!'. Perlahan tapi pasti, orang tersebut, dengan senyum indah di wajahnya, menghampiri Donghae, lalu tanpa aba-aba, segera memeluk tubuh Donghae.

"Oh adikku! Kau sudah besar!" Ucapnya mengusap helaian rambut Donghae.

Donghae terdiam di buatnya. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang mengalir, saat tangan itu mengusapnya. 'Terlalu hangat!' batin Donghae.

"Ini aku, _hyung_mu. Aku tahu kau tak akan mengenalku. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Apakah anda, Park Jungsu?" Tanya Donghae ragu.

"Panggil aku Leeteuk _hyung_, oke?!"

"Hm. _Hyung_.."

Leeteuk, orang yang baru saja menyambut kedatangannya, kembali memeluknya, memeluk Donghae, memberikan kehangatan pada Donghae, hingga "Aku merindukanmu, Kyu!" Itulah ucapan Leeteuk selanjutnya, membuat tatapan Donghae berubah dingin juga kosong dalam sesaat, bahkan tanpa ekspresi..

Ada apakah? Semua masih terlihat baik-baik saja bukan?

**TBC **

**Silahkan menebak sendiri jalan ceritanya, meski cerita tetap berada di tangan saya. *Ketawa setan di lemparin sendal. Ampun!**

**Okelah, langsung saya balas review kalian, siap baca? Tapi ada sebagian yang saya balas lewat PM. Jadi? Yang namanya tak hadir tapi merasa review, coba cek Pmnya. Heu..**

**3002marya ini sudah ya. Cepet kan? Nyehe.. makasih ^^**

**Evil ukekyu udah dilanjut. Masih penasaran? Saya belum ungkap apapun. Oho.. makasih ^^**

**Nakazawa Ryu Ffku? Musnah sudah! :'( gak bisa review di fate? Ung, saya tak tahuuuu. Padahal gak ada yang aneh kok. Heu..**

**NaHaZa ini ASAP sekale.. makasih ^^**

**park seung ri haha. Ini gak pake YAOI. Makasih ^^**

**dew'yellow nih chapter 2nya Dew~**

**lee minji elf teukHaeKyu nih. He. Terima kasih ^^**

**Jmhyewon siapa sok adik Jungsu. Tebak sendiri ahhh~**

**Jung Soo Kyung Oke. Terima kasih. ^^**

**thiefhanie fha Udah, terima kasih. ^^**

**arumfishy Semangat banget, makasih lhooooo ^^**

**LyELF He. Brothership nya jalan lagi bangettttttttttt~ ayo tebak ahh, siapa nih yang pake topengnya?**

**kihae dp26 Lee, siapa hayoh adeknya Teuk? Pasti udah bisa ketebak juga, kan?**

**Fishydew Remember ganti sama yang ini yawwwwwww~ dilarang protes! XP**

**Guest Sudah dilanjut. Cepet tak? Makasih ^^**

**Ainun861015 Siapa adik Jungsu? TEBAK SENDIRI! :P Ini, hapus lagi gak yaaaaa~ X)**

**Aulaul Masih terlalu cepat kah? Heu. Makasih~ ^^**

**BAIKLAH. cukup sekian. silahkan review bila masih berkenan. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**TeukHaeKyu**

**.**

**[Summary]**

Semua berjalan lancar. Semua terkendali, tanpa hambatan sedikitpun, tanpa sebuah kecurigaan mengiringi. Namun, perasaan seseorang terasa menjadi hambar saat dirinya, berubah haluan, menampik setiap rencana yang sedang terjadi.

'Ia' ragu akan dirinya sendiri.

**...**

**[Chapter 3] **

Tatapan itu berubah. Begitu kosong, seolah enggan memberikan warna di dalamnya. Tatapan itu, sarat akan keraguan yang begitu mendalam. Tatapan, yang terpancar dari mata seseorang, yang saat ini tengah berada dalam dekapan yang begitu hangat menyambutnya.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Kyu!"

Ia pejamkan matanya. Mendengar sesuatu yang bahkan hatinya ikut menolak. Ia gigit bibirnya, untuk meredam rasa gugup yang terus saja menjamah tubuhnya. Bahkan jari-jarinyapun ikut mengkerut, membentuk sebuah kepalan.

"Adikku!"

Ia menahan nafasnya. Benar-benar menahan rasa takutnya, akan sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana, dalam dirinya..

Perlahan dekapan itu terlepas, mempertemukan wajah yang lalu saling memandang. Ia, dia yang adalah Donghae, mencoba menarik bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus, meski itu, hanyalah sebuah ketulusan yang penuh akan tanda tanya. "Benarkah kau _hyung_ku?" Ucapnya kemudian, mencoba bertanya pada seseorang di depannya, yang baru saja memberikan sambutan hangat padanya.

"Hm. Panggil aku, Teuki _hyung_, Kyu.." Titahnya, sambil mengacak helaian rambut Donghae.

"_Hyung_.." panggil Donghae perlahan hingga dilihatnya Leeteuk menatap dirinya dengan sangat berbinar.

"Oh! Panggil aku lagi, Kyu.." Ucap Leeteuk menahan haru.

"Teuki _hyung_.."

Leeteuk kembali merentangkan tangannya, lalu meraih Donghae sekali lagi, ke dalam pelukannya."Selamat datang, adikku.."

Donghae membuang nafasnya pelan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Gurat di wajahnya benar-benar tak dapat dibaca siapapun. Setelah terlepas dari pelukan itu, Ia melenggang masuk, mengikuti Leeteuk ke dalam rumah yang bahkan terbilang sangat mewah itu, sangat!

Donghae mendongak di langkah pertamanya, saat melihat pemuda, yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, yang tadi membawanya ke tempat dimana dia berpijak kini. Dilihatnya pemuda itu, yang kini menundukkan sedikit kepala padanya, memberi salam hormat, kepada sang majikan baru.

Keadaan membaik. Donghae perlahan memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia usap dadanya, mengelus bandul salib yang tergantung pada kalungnya, sambil bergumam "Aku.. Park Kyuhyun.."

**... **

Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun..

Sayangnya nama ini, tak hanya berlaku di kediaman 'Park' saat ini. Tapi nama ini, terselip di antara luasnya Busan. Ada seorang Kyuhyun disana. Seseorang yang menyandang nama Kyuhyun semenjak dia kecil. Sejak ia dilahirkan? Entahlah.. yang ia tahu adalah, ia yang seorang marga Cho. Cho Kyuhyun, meski tak pernah bertemu baik itu dengan Tn. Ataupun Ny. Cho, ibu dan juga ayahnya.

Kembali pada masa sekarang. Kembali pada Kyuhyun, yang kini tengah mengamati pemandangan sekitar rumah yang tengah ia tempati. Ia berdiri di di antara jendela yang sangat besar, karena hampir separuh dinding di rumah tersebut adalah kaca. Membuat Kyuhyun terlalu mudah melihat pemandangan luar di manapun ia berada dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ini bagus!" Gumam Kyuhyun, berdecak kagum. Rumah Siwon, memanglah berbeda, dari rumah sebelumnya yang di tempati olehnya juga Donghae yang jauh dari kata layak. Dan ia? Sangat berterima kasih pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun lantas mulai bergerak, bersamaan dengan perutnya yang berbunyi, karena ia belum menyapa perutnya dengan sedikit makananpun sejak ia terbangun. Ia lantas beranjak ke arah dapur, melewati kulkas yang sempat ia buka. "Wow~" Decaknya, kembali terkagum-kagum tatkala melihat seisi kulkas yang begitu penuh akan makanan.

Selang berikutnya, ia mendapati sebuah pesan tertulis pads secarik kertas yang sepertinya ditinggal oleh Siwon, yang berisi..

_"Aku pergi bekerja, Kyu. Mungkin akan pulang minggu depan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ada banyak makanan juga peralatanmu yang lain, jadi, kau tak usah keluar rumah. Cuaca juga sedang buruk. Jadi sebaiknya kau tetap tinggal di rumah. Oh! Aku juga akan bertemu Donghae. Akan kusampaikan salam untuknya." _

Pesan yang lumayan panjang, namun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecil seolah teringat akan satu hal. "Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar suara Donghae _hyung_." setelahnya ia tolehkan kepalanya, ke arah meja di ruang tamu? Ke arah sebuah meja di ruang tengah? Di dekat TV? Lantas ia kembali ke kamarnya, dimana ada sebuah meja kecil juga disana, dan meja tersebut? kosong. "Apa Siwon _hyung_ tak punya telpon? Atau semacamnya?" Gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Berhenti dengan lamunannya, Kyuhyun kembali, menjalani hari seorang diri sepertinya. Entah apa saja yang akan ia lakukan di rumah megah tersebut..

**... **

Di lain tempat, Donghae tengah menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Suasana meja makan yang begitu megah itu, juga hidangan yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa istimewa itu, membuat Donghae bingung. Ia sempat menolak, namun, Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa itu, sengaja dibuat utuk menyambut dirinya. Ah! Bukan! menyambut seorang Park Kyuhyun. Miris bukan? Lantas kenapa Donghae diam, dan menerima panggilan itu? Jelaskah?

"Kyu! Kapan kau terakhir sekolah, hm?" Tanya Leeteuk, yang ternyata menyudahi makannya. Ia lebih dulu selesai di banding Donghae, yang terbilang sangat pelan saat menikmati makannya. Kemudian, Leeteuk menambahkan beberapa potong daging, ke dalam piring Donghae, mengabaikan Donghae yang ternyata juga tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Makan yang banyak. Kau kurus sekali." Ucap Leeteuk, dengan pancaran penuh kasih sayang, memandang lurus wajah Donghae, yang hanya menunduk.

_Trek._

Leeteuk menaruh sendok, di atas piringnya yang sudah kosong tak bersisa, menimbulkan bunyi benturan. Ia lalu menyimpan rapi kedua tangannya di atas meja, namun tatapannya sama sekali tak terlepas dari sosok Donghae, yang di matanya adalah, adik yang begitu dirindukannya, Kyuhyun!

Helaan nafaspun tercipta, keluar dari belahan mulut Leeteuk. "Kenapa dari sejak semalam kau seperti tak ingin bicara padaku? Kerjamu hanya menunduk, bahkan tak berani menatap wajahku!" Ujar Leeteuk.

"Ya?" Donghae mencoba menimpal seadanya. Ia benar-benar terlihat canggung.

Dan detik berikutnya, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, saat dirasanya, kepalanya terusap pelan, menyampirkan helaian rambutnya yang sejak tadi menutupi keningnya.

"Kau masih tak percaya aku _hyung_mu, eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk kemudian, dengan tangan yang masih setia, menjaga helaian rambut Donghae, agar tak kembali menutup sebagian wajah sang adik. Ia tatap Donghae dengan sangat lembut.

"Ini, aku hanya terlalu terkejut." Ucap Donghae akhirnya, berbicara sedikit lebih banyak.

Leeteuk mengulas senyumnya. Ia senang mendengar suara Donghae lebih lama sepertinya. "Baiklah!" Ucapnya, sambil menepuk pelan kedua sisi wajah Donghae, dengan telapak tangannya. "Mulai sekarang, kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu lagi. Aku adalah _hyung_mu!"

Donghae mengangguk, hingga tak terasa, iapun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus, menandakan sebuah keyakinan.

"Aku akan rencanakan untuk sekolahmu, ya?" Ungkap Leeteuk kemudian. "Aku akan memberimu ponsel, supir pribadi untuk mengantarmu kemanapun kau ingin, juga keperluan lain yang kau butuhkan? Bilang apapun itu, oke?!"

Donghae berkedip pelan, terlihat takjub dengan semua tawaran Leeteuk, yang nyatanya tak pernah ia dapat selama ini. "Apa itu tak terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_?" Tanyanya.

Leeteuk menggeleng, sangat, sangat, sangat yakin. "Apapun kulakukan untukmu, Kyu!" Tutur Leeteuk lembut.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Donghae dengan guratan senyum, juga "_hyung_.." katanya terlihat yakin.

**... **

Waktu memang tak terasa berlalu. Siang hari kemudian, Donghae tengah membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja diberikan Leeteuk. Sebuah buku, atau tepatnya novel yang menurut Leeteuk, itu sangatlah menarik.

Donghae membaca itu dengan seksama, sambil bersantai, di atas ayunan yang mengayun pelan, bergoyang membawa tubuhnya, di pinggir rumah, di bawah pohon. 'Benar-benar nyaman' pikirnya.

Sepoi angin menyentuh tiap tubuh juga rambutnya. Ia tengah masuk ke dalam fantasy yang tengah dibacanya, hingga "Selamat siang." Ucap seseorang membawa kesadaran Donghae kembali. "Maaf mengganggu anda, tuan muda.."

Donghae lalu melirik cepat, saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya sangat tak asing di telinganya. Ia terdiam lalu menarik ujung bibirnya, dengan mata berbinar "Hey!" menyapa orang di sampingnya kini. "Kau disini?" Sapanya, hingga ia harus menarik kembali senyumnya saat sosok di hadapannya begitu kaku.

"Saya disini untuk menawarkan, bila kau bosan dan ingin berjalan berkeliling kota Seoul." Ucap sosok itu, bahkan dengan posisi tubuh menunduk, memberi hormat yang dalam pada Donghae.

"Kim. Aku tak ingin kau sehormat itu padaku!" Tegur Donghae, sambil menutup buku tadi, lantas melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tapi, saya sedang bekerja." Balas Kibum masih dengan sikap kakunya.

Donghae tampak berfikir, lalu ia kembali tersenyum. "Antar aku ke toko buku saja, bagaimana?" Ucapnya riang.

"Saya akan mengantar anda. Mari."

**... **

Masih di siang yang sama, Choi Siwon datang bersamaan dengan Donghae yang akan pergi. Bahkan mereka sempat berpapasan di gerbang depan rumah, meski mereka, berpapasan di lain kendaraan.

Kibum membunyikan klakson, menandakan sebuah hormat pada Siwon yang nyatanya adalah seniornya. Ia sempat menyunggingkan senyum, dan tentu saja di balas oleh Siwon. Sementara, di lain pihak, Donghae, merubah wajahnya. Berubah seketika, membawa wajahnya sedingin mungkin dengan tatapan kosong, namun menunjukkan sebuah ketakutan. Bahkan ekspresi itu, tertangkap Kibum, yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapan Donghae, begitu lurus ke depan.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat disayangi tuan kami." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Timpal Donghae, seolah tersentak dengan penuturan Kibum yang tiba-tiba.

"Dia Choi Siwon. Dan _hyung_mu sangat menyayanginya, mengerti?" Ulang Kibum mencoba memperjelas dengan bahasanya, yang sudah tak sekaku biasanya.

Akhirnya Donghae tersenyum, lalu berkata "Itu lebih baik di dengar." Ungkapnya, lalu menatap ke luar arah jendela mobil.

Kembali melihat salah satu tempat di Busan yang tengah dihuni Kyuhyun. Ia tengah dilanda rasa bosan yang luar biasa. Menonton TV adalah hal yang terus dia lakukan seharian. Seharian! Baru sehari, ia sendiri, namun ia sangat bosan!

"Andai Hae _hyung _ada disini!" Rutuknya, lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Direbahkannya badannya, dengan tangan terselip di bawah kepalanya.

"Hmh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tak menarik itu. "Kenapa Siwon _hyung _baik sekali ya!" Gumamnya. Setelah itu ia berguling, hingga berada dalam posisi telungkup. "Ini sangat enak! Hidup kaya itu enak! Terima kasih Tuhan!" Ujarnya penuh dengan rasa kelegaan. "Juga, semoga Hae _hyung _baik-baik saja disana!" Harapnya, sambil menutup matanya, lantas jatuh tertidur, memasuki alam mimpinya..

**... **

Hari terus berlanjut. Semua berjalan lancar. Kehidupan Donghae, bersama lingkungan barunya, bersamaan dengan banyaknya orang asing yang ditemui Donghae, meski nyatanya, ia tak bisa jauh dari sang supir pribadi, Kim Kibum, yang belakangan ini ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Kim'. Juga sang _hyung _yang semakin akrab dengannya.

Pagi ini, Donghae tengah menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Terlalu pagi memang, karena Donghae berencana membuat sarapan untuk Leeteuk dengan bantuan dari seorang pelayan yang sejak kemarin membantunya untuk belajar membuat sebuah menu sarapan.

Dengan siulan di bibirnya, ia berjalan santai menuruni tangga hingga tepat di tengah anak tangga, Donghae tertegun saat sadar, dengan siapa dirinya akan berpapasan. Langkah kakinya memelan, beriringan dengan sebuah pertemuan yang tak dapat ditolak. Demikianpun, Donghae tetap tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya jika saja "kau tampak senang sekali" sapaan yang mampu membuat Donghae berhenti di langkah selanjutnya.

"Hm." Balas Donghae dengan sedikit melirik ke arah samping, dimana orang yang baru saja menyapanya tersebut, ada disana, di sampingnya, dan hanya berbeda satu anak tangga saja dengannya, membuat posisi mereka sejajar. "Ini baru dimulai, bukan?" Ungkap Donghae selanjutnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum, lantas menepuk pundak Donghae, mengalirkan rasa bangga bagi Donghae. "Bagus! Kau memang berbakat, sama sepertiku, _little_ Choi!" Ungkap sosok tersebut, lalu mengacak rambut Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

Begitupun Donghae, yang hanya dapat membalas itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, hingga "ah! Kau sudah ada disini, Siwonie.." suara Leeteuk datang dari arah atas mereka.

"Aku baru akan menyusulmu, _hyung_." Balas Siwon mendongak ke arah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipit yang begitu menggoda.

"Donghaepun sudah siapkah?" Tanya Leeteuk, tak lupa menyapa sang adik. "Mari makan bersama~" Ajaknya, menuruni tangga, lalu meraih tangan Donghae, membimbing Donghae untuk mengikutinya ke arah meja makan, bahkan membuat Donghae melupakan rencana awalnya untuk membuat sarapan untuk Leeteuk.

"Aku juga ingin mengajak Kim, boleh?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Semua tahu akan keakraban Donghae dengan Kibum, termasuk panggilan Kim, dari Donghae.

Leeteuk mengangguk tentu saja. Setelah berhari-hari Donghae bersamanya, ia tak pernah sekalipun menolak keinginan Donghae. Maka, "Tentu!" Adalah jawaban cepat dari Leeteuk. "ajak dia kemari, Kyu!" Ucap Leeteuk riang.

Suasana makan bersama, di atas meja besar itu terjadi dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menikmati hidangannya di tempat lain. Sendiri. Ia begitu menekuk wajahnya. "Sendiri itu membosankan!" Rutuknya pelan, mengingat Siwon yang baru saja kemarin pulang, sudah harus pergi bekerja. Salahkan tempat bekerja Siwon yang begitu jauh. Salahkan Siwon yang terlalu baik, membuatnya begitu bergantung pada Siwon yang begitu bagai malaikat di matanya.

Ia menyudahi makannya tanpa piring yang kosong. Masih bersisa, karena ia tak menghabiskannya. Ia lalu beranjak, mencuci piring bekasnya, hingga hadir sosok lain yang membuat matanya berbinar, seolah dirinya memang jarang sekali menemukan orang lain selain Siwon di rumah tersebut.

Bergegas Kyuhyun keluar melalui jalan belakang rumah, mengingat sosok itu, ia lihat di halaman belakang, tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa tanaman hias disana.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapa Kyuhyun, membuat sosok, yang ternyata terlihat mempunyai bobot berlebih itu, lantas menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melirik Kyuhyun. "Saya tinggal di rumah ini. Anda.."

"Oh!" Ucap sosok itu, lalu melepas sarung tangannya, dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau ya? Aku Shindong. Aku selalu mengurus tanaman di rumah ini." Tutur sosok yang menyandang nama Shindong tersebut. "Tega sekali, Siwon tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah datang." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Saya sudah seminggu lebih disini. Tapi tak pernah melihat anda." Tutur Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Aku memang kesini setiap seminggu sekali. Tapi, jika kutahu kau disini sejak seminggu yang lalu, mungkin aku akan menemanimu. Aku tahu Siwon tak sering berada di rumah." Ungkap Shindong sangat ramah.

"Kau begitu mengenal Siwon _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Shindong, sangatlah bersahabat sepertinya, membuatnya kehilangan kata.

"Tentu! Aku sejak kecil bersamanya. Dia bilang akan ada saudaranya kemari." Tutur Shindon lagi.

"Saudara?"

"Iya. Kau saudaranya bukan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir. Tak ada salahnya dengan status saudara itu bukan? Itu terlihat seperti sebuah pernyataan yang baik. Lantas, setelahnya Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau akan tinggal lama disini bukan?" Tanya shhindong lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Bagus! Aku akan sering kemari untuk mengunjungimu. Aku begitu merindukan sosok adik sepertimu."

Kyuhyun sangat takjub dengan reaksi orang asing di depannya tersebut. "Apa kau tak punya saudara?" Tanyanya.

Shindong menggeleng. "Aku tak punya saudara. Adik Siwon, adalah satu-satunya adik yang selalu menemaniku sejak Siwon bekerja di Seoul." Ungkap Shindong kemudian.

"Siwon _hyung _mempunyai seorang adik?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan terkejut.

"Hm." Jawab Shindong. "Tapi ia sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu." Ungkap Shindong.

"Oh! Maafkan aku.."

"Tak apa." Sergah Shindong. "Itu sudah sangat lama." Tuturnya, hingga dirangkulnya bahu Kyuhyun, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kita akan sering bertemu bukan? Dan namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

**... **

Donghae terduduk bersamaan dengan Leeteuk di dalam mobil. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain, juga membeli apapun yang dibutuhkan. Bahkan Donghae, telah membawa sebuah gitar antik di tangannya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_.." Tutur Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Itu tak seberapa Kyu, kau berhak menerimanya. Seharusnya aku bisa melakukan ini sejak dulu." Ungkap Leeteuk, seolah mengungkit perpisahan keduanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_.." Ucap Donghae selanjutnya, yang lalu di balas oleh sebuah pelukan hangat dari Leeteuk.

"Maaf, Kyu, kita berpisah di depan okay?! _Hyung_ akan ke perkebunan dahulu. Kau langsung saja pulang ke rumah." Pinta Leeteuk, setelah ia melepas pelukannya pada Donghae. "Kibum sudah menunggumu di depan." Ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk. "hati-hati _hyung_.." Ucapnya, dan tanpa sadar, mengundang sebuah lirikan dari sang supir, yang juga adalah orang kepercayaan sang _hyung_, Choi Siwon.

"Hm. Bilang pada Kibum untuk berhati-hati saat mengemudi." Tutur Leeteuk.

"Dia sangat mahir mengemudi." Sanggah Donghae, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lantas berucap "Aku lebih tahu itu." sambil mengacak rambut Donghae. Lalu, Leeteuk memasangkan sebuah syal di leher Donghae, serta memberikan sepasang sarung tangan pada Donghae, lalu merapatkan jaket Donghae, seakan tak ingin udara dingin menyapa tubuh sang adik. "Diluar dingin! Kau tak boleh keluyuran."

**... **

Donghae melambai, saat mobil Leeteuk berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lantas menundukkan wajahnya, mendongak ke arah jendela mobil yang terbuka, lantas menyapa Kibum yang ada di dalamnya. "Hallo, Kim!" Sapanya.

Selanjutnya, Kibum keluar, lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Donghae, sang majikan. Namun, "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Protes Donghae kemudian.

Kibum tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, kau tinggal masuk saja, tuan!"

"Ish, hentikan itu!" Tolak Donghae, masih tak ingin menerima sebutan itu dari orang yang bahkan umurnya lebih kecil darinya.

"Baiklah! Mau kemana kita, _hyung_? Langsung pulang?"

Donghae berfikir lama, hingga "mungkinkah bila kita ke Busan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Huh? Bukankah itu sangat jauh?!" Tanya Kibum bingung. "Ada apa kau kesana? Ada yang ingin kau temui?"

Donghae sedikit melihat ke arah lain. "Itu.. sebenarnya.."

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui, memangnya?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Ia tak juga mendapat jawaban dari Donghae, hingga "Cho Kyuhyun kah?" Tanyanya membuat Donghae langsung menatap ke arahnya. "Atau Park Kyuhyun? Dia? Anak itu.."

Donghae tetap diam. Ia sangat tahu, dari apa yang Kibum katakan barusan, Donghae sangat tahu, bahwa Kim Kibum mengetahui sesuatu. Donghae merasa bulunya meremang, apalagi saat Kibum menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman, yang terlihat meremehkan dirinya.

"Huh?"

**TBC **

**Ngek! Maap ini lama benget! xD**

**Bener deh, jadi siapa yang pake topeng? Siapa?**

**Kan sudah pada pinter nebak sendiri. Tapi tetep dong, jalan cerita di tangan saya. HaaHaaHaaHaaHaa...**

**Silahkan kalian menebak lagi~**

**Soal review saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya tak balas satu-satu gpapa ya? Heu. Silahkan jika masih review.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

**Semua mulai terbuka, terungkap perlahan, meski salah satu di antara mereka, harus tertekan, menahan rasa sakit, akibat dari rasa yang begitu berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia, sang aktor dengan topengnya yang mulai retak, memudar..**

**[CHAPTER 4]**

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Begitulah. Donghae dengan sorot mata yang berubah seketika. Mata itu begitu tajam, seperti tak ingin berkedip, memandang sosok lain yang kini bersamanya. Namun tanpa disadarinya, tatapan itu, menggambarkan suatu ketakutan yang teramat dalam.

Sosok lain, yang adalah Kibum itu, tetap terihat tenang, atau terkesan tak peduli pada Donghae. Ia lantas tersenyum, sambil hendak melajukan mobil yang tengah ditumpangi keduanya, jika saja..

_Grep._

Donghae tak meremas kain di sekitar lengannya dengan sedikit kasar. "Jawab aku." Desak Donghae kemudian. "SIAPA KAU!" Raung Donghae akhirnya.

Kibum lantas sedikit membalikkan badannya ke arah Donghae. "Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat aku?" Tanya Kibum pelan, juga membawa Donghae, kembali pada sebuah bayang-bayang masa lalu

_Kala itu, hujan rintik menemani kota Busan. Menemani sebuah pedih yang begitu mendalam di sebuah kediaman. Dua anak tengah berduka. Dengan pakaian hitam mereka, juga abu yang mereka bimbing di masing-masing tangan mereka, untuk selanjutnya, akan mereka tabur pada lautan luas. Mereka, mengantar kepergian kedua orang tua mereka.._

"Aku disana saat itu, _hyung_. Aku melihatmu menangis." Ucap Kibum, ikut hadir dalam sebuah bayangan Donghae.

_Benar adanya. Kibum ikut menangis kala itu. Menangisi nasib sang kawan yang begitu menyesakkan. Kehilangan kedua orang tua, adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan memang. Karena ia, tak dipungkiri, ia pernah mengalami hal itu._

_Di pagi yang kelam itu, Kibum melihat kawannya menangis tersedu sambil berpegangan pada lengan sang hyung. Ia sadar, bahkan dirinya, tak bisa bahkan sekedar mendekatinya. Terlalu pelik. Kibum yang anak kecil, saat itu tak mempunyai keberanian untuk memberikan sebuah hiburan. Meski pada akhirnya, hari berlalu, dan Kibum dapat melihatnya kembali tersenyum, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, juga melanjutkan hidupnya, di sebuah keluarga yang mau menampung ia juga hyungnya._

"Shindong _hyung_. Kau masih ingat?" Ucap Kibum kembali menyela, ia lantas menyelipkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Kalian tinggal disana untuk beberapa saat."

_Keluarga Shin, yang Kibum tahu. Keluarga sederhana dengan segala kerendahan hati mereka, menampung kedua anak yatim piatu tersebut. Anak yang memang seharusnya mendapat perlindungan._

_"Kibumie. Aku tinggal bersama Shindong hyung sekarang." Itu adalah sebuah pengaduan Donghae, sang kawan, kala ia pertama kali bertemu Kibum setelah orang tuanya meninggal._

Kibum melirik Donghae yang kini terdiam, dan ia tak berniat menghentikan cerita. "Kau itu beruntung _hyung_. Meski kehilangan orang tuamu, kau masih mempunyai _hyung_ juga keluarga lain yang menyayangimu. Tak sepertiku. Sebatang kara, yang malah menjadi bulan-bulanan adik orang tuanya. Untuk itulah aku pergi saat itu.."

_Donghae menangis. Meraung, saat tahu sahabat dekatnya pergi entah kemana. Kibum, adalah satu-satunya kawan terdekat yang Donghae miliki. Seperti saat kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ya. Donghae merasakannya saat ia tiba-tiba kehilangan Kibum._

_"Kibumie.." Begitulah. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Kibum, berlari di antara debu lapangan yang begitu tebal, dengan layang-layang di tangannya. Kibum bahkan berjanji akan menemaninya bermain siang itu._

_Di sisi lain, Kibum bersembunyi di balik pohon, dengan tas yang ia gendong, juga beberapa lebam yang melekat di wajah juga bagian tubuh yang lain. Beberapa waktu lalu itu, ia pergi dari rumah, setelah pamannya yang mabuk, kembali memukulinya._

_Namun demikian, berat baginya meninggalkan Donghae. Ia masih ingin menemani Donghae bermain. Tapi ia tak akan lepas, dari pamannya yang jahat, jika ia tetap tinggal. Ia harus pergi jauh, hingga akhirnya, meninggalkan Donghae dalam tangis._

"Hingga, aku bertemu Leeteuk _hyung_ disini." Ucap Kibum kemudian. "Ia membawaku, merawatku, hingga sekarang." Terangnya namun tak membuat Donghae banyak bicara.

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menutupi raut wajahnya, yang penuh akan sebuah kebimbangan.

"Leeteuk _hyung _adalah orang yang baik." Tutur Kibum, entah dengan maksud apa ia mengatakan hal ini, kembali mengundang sebuah amarah tertahan bagi Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, Kim!" Sergahnya, masih dengan wajah yang menghadap ke arah lain. Jari tangannyapun terkepal erat.

"Kau akan seperti orang lain jika memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Kibum kecewa, meski nada kecewa itu, terlihat dibuat-buat.

Donghae menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Ia menatap kosong, juga berkata "Donghae telah mati! Aku Park Kyuhyun!" Ucapnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga sempat mendengar kematianmu dari Shindong _hyung_. Aku sangat bersedih. Donghae, kawanku yang baik, nyatanya memang telah tiada."

Donghae semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Raut wajahnya mengeras. "Aku lelah, bawa aku pulang Kim!" Titahnya kemudian, dengan nada yang berubah dingin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Kibum menarik nafasnya pelan. Terdapat hembusan lelah darisana. Hembusan kekecewaan. Ia telah mengetahui garis besar, atau sebagian cerita dalam hidup mereka. Siapa? Juga apa yang terjadi. Ia tahu semuanya..

**... **

"Aku pulang.."

Suara Leeteuk membahana di seluruh ruang kamar Donghae. Donghae yang hendak menapaki ranjangnya tentu saja melonjak kaget. Suara Leeteuk begitu membahana, dan nyaring, seolah ia berbicara pada anak kecil.

"Aku membawa kabar gembira untukmu.." Ucap Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang Donghae, lalu menepuk sampingnya, mengajak Donghae agar terduduk disana.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia yang memang sudah terbalut rapih oleh piyamanya, lantas menurut. Namun bukan terduduk, melainkan berbaring dengan kepala beralaskan paha sang _hyung_.

Leeteuk terlihat sedikit kaget, meski akhirnya ia mengelus surai Donghae. dengan lembut di usapnya kepala Donghae. "Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Leeteuk kemudian. Ia kecewa saat Donghae, sama sekali tak menanggapi dirinya.

"Huh?" Donghae mencoba membalas.

"Kau bahkan tak menyambutku." Ungkap Leeteuk kemudian, meski senyum di wajahnya, sama sekali tak memudar.

Donghae memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. "Aku senang kau pulang." Ucapnya pelan, lalu menarik tangan Leeteuk, agar lebih mendekapnya. Tangan hangat, yang belakangan ini, sering sekali menyentuhnya, dan menciptakan rasa nyaman baginya.

"Itu saja?" Kembali Leeteuk membawa Donghae pada sebuah percakapan. "Apa kau tak penasaran, berita apa yang kubawa kali ini?"

Donghae kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Apa?" ucapnya, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Perkebunan teh di daerah Boseong, akan kuserahkan padamu. Kau tinggal menorehkan tanda tangan, atas namamu disana."

Seketika Donghae membuka matanya. Tatapan yang lagi-lagi berubah. Entah bermakna apa. Tatapan itu, seolah-olah, selalu datang di saat-saat tertentu.

"Tapi, itu dapat kau lakukan, setelah namamu resmi, terdaftar dalam keluarga ini. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah. Kau siap?"

Masih dalam posisi terbaring. Donghae menatap Leeteuk. "Apa tak terlalu cepat?" Tanyanya mengerling ke arah Leeteuk. Nyatanya ia memang sangat terkejut.

"Kau hanya tinggal menandatangani. Tidak akan sulit. Besok, kita akan bertemu dengan pengacaraku. Mengangkatmu, sebagai keluarga resmi. Saudara kandungku. Aku sangat menantikan itu!"

Donghae semakin bergerak gelisah. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal.." Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa dulu aku dibuang?"

Leeteuk terdiam seketika. Ia lantas mengusap pipi sang adik. "Orang tua kita tak sama."

"Huh?"

"Kita lahir dari bibit yang berbeda. Kau, adalah seorang Cho." Jelas Leeteuk, mengingatkannya pada seorang Cho yang lain. Cho yang sesungguhnya.

"Berbeda ayah?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ayah sangat membencimu. Untuk itulah, aku baru bisa mencarimu setelah ia meninggal."

"Kenapa ia meninggal?"

"Sakit Kyu. Ia sudah tua. Dan aku? Tak ingin meneruskan kekayaan ini sendirian. Terlalu banyak." Ringis Leeteuk, sebagai gambaran, bagaimana ia memandang kekayaan yang ia miliki tersebut.

Donghae masih dengan niat mengkorek semua yang ingin ia ketahui, hingga "Kenapa begitu! Kekayaanmu ini, bisa saja mengundang hal yang tak diinginkan." Cetusnya tanpa sadar.

"Tidak akan. Aku bisa menjaganya bersamamu."

Hati Donghae mencelos bersamaan dengan tutur kata yang tulus itu. Menjaga? 'Bukankah sebaliknya?' Pikirnya..

**... **

Malam semakin larut, sementara Donghae sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Semua terlalu rumit dalam kepalanya. saling bertautan. Semua rasa itu, ambisi, namun juga bersalah, semuanya beradu.

Keadaan bertambah buruk, saat datang dua pesan singkat. Dimana salah satunya, datang dari sang supir pribadinya, yang baru ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah kawan terbaiknya. Bagaimana mungkin, bahkan Donghae, masih tetap dengan topeng yang melapisi wajahnya, padahal ia tahu, sang kawan tak akan pernah tak mengenali dirinya.

"Aku tahu. Kau masih yang dulu.."

Begitulah isi pesan singkat, yang mampu menyentuh sisi hatinya. Ia semakin goyah dengan semuanya. Ia dalam posisi terjepit.

Pesan yang lain datang. Pesan, dari saudara kandungnya, yang bahkan, Donghae rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Itu wajar bukan?

"Selamat, Choi! Besok, adalah awal dari kemenangan kita."

Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa dua pesan yang bertolak belakang itu, datang di saat bersmaan? Donghae benar-benar merasa terombang-ambing akan perasaannya. Ia tak membalas satupun pesan yang masuk itu. Dengan rapih, di simpannya ponsel barunya itu di atas nakas di samping ranjangnya. Setelahnya, dimatikan lampu, yang masih berada di dekatnya tersebut. Ia meringkuk setelahnya.

"Kyu.."

Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan sangat lirih, hingga di detik berikutnya, terdengar suara isakan dari mulutnya. "Maafkan aku.."

Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin Donghae melupakan nama itu. Bahkan ia menyandang nama tersebut sekarang, bukan?

"Maafkan aku, Kyu." Terus Donghae bergumam, melontarkan sebuah kata penyesalan, pada orang tersayangnya, jika harus ia akui. Tentulah begitu keadaannya. Bahkan ia hidup bersama Kyuhyun 3 tahun lamanya, meski itu, hanya bagian dari sebuah rencana.

Donghae meringkuk, dan terus terperangkap dalam kesedihannya. Mengurung dirinya dalam tebalnya selimut, semakin dalam, semakin terisak...

"Kyu.."

**... **

Pagi hari tiba. Donghae baru saja bersiap-siap, hendak menemui pengacara, untuk membereskan ketetapan dirinya, sebagai anggota resmi di keluarga Park, juga sebagai seseorang yang akan hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan.

Namun ia tak seceria biasanya. Wajahnya terlalu lusuh, dengan mata sedikit bengkak. Ia benar-benar tak bersemangat. Semalaman tak dapat menutup mata, adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Itu yang terjadi semalam. Ia tak dapat tidur barang sedetikpun. Perubahan statusnya sebagai seorang Kyuhyun secara resmi, benar-benar menguras seluruh pikirannya.

_Tok. Tok._

Pintu kamar telah diketuk, dan itu adalah Leeteuk. Ia sedikit membuka pintu lantas mendongakkan sedikit badannya ke dalam. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi.." Jawab Donghae.

"_Hyung _tunggu di bawah, ya."

Donghae tak menjawab. Itu memang tak perlu, karena Leeteukpun sudah berlalu begitu saja. Lantas Donghae kembali menghadap cermin di depannya. Merapihkan sedikit rambutnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lirih.

Perlahan ia beranjak. Bahkan demi apapun, ia bersumpah serta mengumpat dalam hatinya, mengapa kakinya terasa lemas sekali. Apa yang ia risaukan sebenarnya? Padahal baru saja, Siwon, mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat sebagai penyemangat padanya. Mengatakan, bahwa keduanya, sudah akan mencapai semuanya.

Seharusnya Donghae merasa bahagia. Tapi ada apa dengan sekarang?

Donghae berhasil bangkit, dengan sebuah tarikan nafas dalam, yang lalu ia keluarkan perlahan. Masih di depan cermin miliknya, ia lalu sekilas melihat wajahnya.

"Buruk!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris, memberi komentar pada wajahnya sendiri. Wajah yang sangat buruk, karena berlapis kebohongan disana. Begitulah..

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan mendapat sambutan dari Kibum, yang sudah berdiri rapih disana. Donghae menatap Kibum tanpa ekspresi. Ia juga tak mungkin tiba-tiba berbicara pada Leeteuk, agar Kibum tak lagi mendampinginya. Tapi? Donghae masih ingat, bagaimana sayangnya Leeteuk pada bocah satu ini.

Donghae enggan bertemu Kibum. Bencikah? Atau takutkah semua terbongkar? Entah. Hanya ia yang tahu.

Kibum membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat seperti biasa. Ia lalu mengekori Donghae yang nyatanya sudah berjalan di depannya, tanpa membalas salamnya. "Apa tidur anda nyenyak?" Tanya Kibum dengan sebuah bisikan, menghentikan langkah Donghae, dimana sang tuan langsung sedikit menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Cetus Donghae.

"Kupikir tidak. Apa anda tak tidur?" Kembali Kibum bertanya, enggan menyerah.

"Berhenti menanyakan hal yang tidak penting." Balas Donghae kesal.

"Wajah anda yang mengatakannya. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kibum selanjutnya. Apakah ia sedang hawatir, melihat wajah Donghae yang kusut.

Donghae tak menjawab bahkan ketika keduanya menuruni tangga. Semua begitu cepat, hingga Donghae, merasa matanya sangat berat. Ia memang merasakannya sejak tadi. Rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya, memang sudah sejak beberapa jam lalu ia rasakan. Tempo jalannya melambat, dan mulai tak seimbang, sehingga, Kibum yang di sampingnya, harus dengan cepat meraih lengannya, jika ia tak ingin berakhir dengan bergulingan menuruni tangga.

"Sebaiknya katakan, jika kau merasa tak sehat, kau bisa meminta istirahat kepada Leeteuk _hyung_."

Donghae menepis lengan Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan hari penting tersebut. Ia mendelik sebal ke arah Kibum.

"Cepatlah, Kyu.."

Leeteuk berada di bawah, melihat dirinya juga Kibum. Maka secepatnya Donghae tersenyum, merubah wajahnya sehangat mungkin.

Donghaepun dapat menangkap keberadaan Siwon disana. Keduanya berada di bawah, dengan senyuman Leeteuk, juga bungkukkan hormat Siwon padanya. Ia masih dapat menangkap semuanya, hingga detik berikutnya..

"HEY!" Leeteuk menjerit saat tubuh Donghae mulai oleng dengan mata tertutup.

Kibum yang sigap, segera menyadari itu, dan lagi, kali ini menopang tubuh Donghae yang benar-benar akan melayang menuruni tangga dalam keadaan berguling.

**... **

_Prang.._

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun menjerit, saat tak sengaja, dirinya menjatuhkan sebuah guci antik, berbentuk ikan. Lumayan besar dan unik. Untuk itulah, ia merasa penasaran dan melihatnya tadi. Namun tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol guci tersebut.

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat pecahan keramik di kakinya. Sejenak ia tampak menahan nafasnya, lantas mengusap dadanya. Ada rasa tak enak yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Suara Shindong menyusul setelahnya, diikuti kehadirannya. "Aigo! Kenapa itu bisa pecah?" Pekik Shindong tertahan saat mendapati benda pecah berserakan di kaki Kyuhyun.

"Aku.." Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan rasa terkejutnya. "Aku.. tak sengaja _hyung_."

Shindong mendekat, lantas merapikan pecahan tersebut sambil bergumam "sudahlah, bantu aku saja merapihkannya. Kau terluka?"

Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok. "Aku tak apa-apa." Katanya sambil membantu Shindong memunguti pecahan keramik tersebut. Ia punguti perlahan, hingga di dapatnya sebuah potongan keramik yang ternyata, terdapat sebuah goresan tulisan disana. Kyuhyun mengernyit, lantas melihat tulisan, yang ia kira adalah sebuah nama. "Hae.." Ucapnya sambil berfikir. Itu mungkin saja sebuah nama, di samping Kyuhyun tak tahu apa maksud tulisan itu, iapun sadar, bahwa terdapat tulisan depan yang terpotong dan terdapat pada potongan yang lain.

"Masukan ke dalam dus itu saja. Biar aku yang simpan nanti." Suara Shindong kembali terdengar, membuat rasa penasaran itu memudar. Maka dengan cepat, ia memasukan semua pecahan tersebut sesuai perintah Shindong tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

**... **

Kyuhyun dan Shindong, menikmati makan siang mereka setelah membersihkan sisa pecahan tadi. Mereka sudah terlihat akraba, bahkan memasak bersama.

"Hatiku tak enak _hyung_." Adu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku teringat pada temanku. Semoga dia tak apa-apa."

Shindong menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya kau berdoa yang terbaik untuknya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lantas melanjutkan makannya. Ia terlihat menikmati, jika saja Shindong tak mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Donghae kami.." Ucap Shindong tertahan, lalu melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Itu guci miliknya."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Shindong dengan wajah yang bingung. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Guci yang kau pecahkan tadi. Adalah milik Donghae. Mendiang adik Siwon, adikku juga. Donghae kami yang tersayang." Jelas Shindong.

"Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sempat bercerita padamu bukan? Adik Siwon yang meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu? Namanya Donghae."

Donghae? 3 tahun yang lalu? Kyuhun tetap mengernyit bingung, namun tak berani mengungkapkannya pada Shindong. Ia belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan sebelum semua jelas. Lalu perlahan, ia kembali dengan sumpit di tangannya.

**... **

Satu suntikan, di berikan pada Donghae yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Setelah tak sadarkan diri dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Leeteuk langsung memanggil dokter terbaik ke rumahnya.

"Ia kelelahan." Ungkap sang dokter. "Untuk saat ini, itu yang bisa kusimpulkan. Jika ia mengalami keluhan yang lain nanti, bilang padaku."

Leeteuk mengangguk, meski sebenarnya ia tak fokus pada perkataan dokter pribadinya tersebut. Ia hanya memandangi Donghae, yang di matanya adalah Kyuhyun, sambil menggenggam erat jemari sang adik.

Kibum ada disana. Iapun memandang penuh iba kepada Donghae yang masih menutup matanya itu. Ia sangat yakin, Donghae sangat tertekan. Satu-satunya pihak tertekan disini, memanglah Donghae. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi pihak yang tak bersalah.

Donghae benar-benar tak sendiri, karena Siwonpun mendampinginya di sisi yang lain. Berdiri sambil memandangi wajahnya yang pucat, dengan keringat disana. Ia kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

Namun, jika Kibum tak salah lihat. Kibum yang selalu mengawasi semuanya. Ia memandang Siwon yang begitu diliput amarah dengan tangan terkepal. Apa ia sedang kesal?

**TBC**

**Ini aneh gak sih?**

**Saya kok tak yakin sama ceritanya ya.. Coba, tanyakan dan tulis apa yang menjadi koreksi kalian. Ini bagian mana yang salah?**

**Maaaffffff... Y.Y **

**Eh, untuk review kemaren, terima kasih. :')**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang mengikuti juga sudah menyukai fict aneh ini. HaaHaa. **

**Selamat bertemu di chapter depan.. mudah-mudahan tak lama. **


	5. Chapter 5

**[CHAPTER 5]**

**.**

Donghae termenung. Terduduk dengan mata yang tak lepas, pada tangan yang tengah membasuh kakinya dengan kain yang hangat. Itu terjadi sejak beberapa menit lalu, bahkan tangan itu, sempat menyeka wajah juga bagian tubuh yang lain. Dengan telaten mengganti piyamanya yang sempat basah karena keringat yang tak henti mengalir sejak semalam. Tangan itu, tangan milik Leeteuk. Tangan seseorang yang bagai malaikat, dan itu? Membuat Donghae tak cukup mampu untuk menyakitinya saat ini..

"Lebih baik?"

Leeteuk selesai menyeka adiknya tersebut. Ia tersenyum lantas kembali menyelimuti tubuh Donghae yang nyatanya, bahkan sulit bergerak. Demam yang Donghae derita cukup tinggi, membuatnya terlihat pasrah, dan tak sanggup menolak tindakan Leeteuk, yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Donghae mengangguk menjawab Leeteuk. Bahkan ia terlalu lelah untuk berucap sepertinya.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae lekat. Ia begitu hawatir hingga tak tidur semalam tadi. Perlahan ia raih tangan Donghae. "Kenapa tak bilang jika sakit, hn?"

"Maaf." Satu kata yang Donghae ucap. Ia sungguh merasa lidahnya sangat kelu. Kepalanya terlalu pening, bahkan sekedar membuka mata, namun, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri jika ia tertidur.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyu? Apa kau terlalu kaget dengan semua rencanaku?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Mungkin.." Ucapnya kemudian.

Leeteuk mendesah. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunda semuanya."

Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar hal yang dirasanya lebih baik. Seolah langsung meringankan beban dalam pikirnya. Ternyata lebih baik jika ia sakit seperti sekarang. Untuk selanjutnya, ia berucap "Terima kasih, _hyung_." Sambil membalas genggaman Leeteuk pada jemarinya. Dan seketika, sebuah tangispun terurai. Ia menangis..

"Hey.. kenapa menangis?" Tanya Leeteuk gusar. Ia segera membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jangan menangis, Kyu.."

Donghae tersenyum pedih sekarang, bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Ia begitu sakit..

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Leeteuk. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, ceritakan, Kyu.."

Donghae menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan semuanya? Kecuali ia ingin segalanya berakhir. Ia tak ingin semua rencana berakhir begitu saja. maka dengan tiba-tiba ia berujar "Aku ingin tidur."

Leeteuk mengusap helaian rambut Donghae yang masih terasa basah. "Hm. Tidurlah.."

Begitu hangat hubungan itu. Begitu terasa menyentuh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun akankah ini tetap bertahan?

**...**

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa rumahnya. Ya. Ia baru saja menapaki Busan. Tempat tinggalnya. Ia bahkan meminta cuti beberapa hari pada Leeteuk. "Bodoh!" Umpatnya dengan satu tangan memijit kecil pelipisnya.

"Kau merusak segalanya, Hae!" Kembali merutuk adalah yang selanjutnya terjadi. Apa dia sedang menyalahkan Donghae atas apa yang terjadi? Tumbangnya Donghae yang nyatanya menghambat semuanya? Jelaslah adanya..

Ia terus merenung, hingga dapat ia dengar suara langkah kaki dari arah depan rumah bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Awalnya ia tak peduli, namun, saat dilihatnya, Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang datang, dengan segera ia bangkit sambil berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. "Darimana?" Ucapnya tajam.

Shindong mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Ia akan bosan terus berada di rumah." Jelasnya.

Siwon memandang Shindong. Ia baru ingat. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bukankah kau yang bilang padanya, bahwa aku ini saudaramu?"

Siwon menelan kecut ludahnya, lantas mengangguk kaku. "Eoh. Maaf aku sedang lelah. Terima kasih, _hyung_. Kau membantuku menjaga Kyuhyun." Ucapnya namun mulai beranjak. "Tapi lain kali, kalian tak usah keluar rumah. Itu lebih baik." Ucapnya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah lantas berlalu dari keduanya.

Kyuhyun dan Shindong terasa aneh dengan penuturan tersebut. 'Tak boleh keluar rumah' adalah sesuatu yang mengganjal. Memangnya kenapa bila mereka keluar rumah?

Saling pandang adalah yang dilakukan Shindong dan Kyuhyun, untuk selanjutnya, mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu mereka tak mengerti.

**...**

Kibum terduduk di sisi ranjang Donghae setelah sebelumnya ia meminta maaf atas kelancangannya tersebut. Juga, bahkan Donghae terlihat tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya pada Kibum.

"Apa sudah tak terlalu sakit?" Tanya Kibum dengan semua rasa hawatir yang ia miliki saat ini.

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia diam dengan wajah memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku hawatir padamu.."

"Pergilah.." Donghae segera menyela untuk selanjutnya memandang Kibum tanpa arti yang jelas.

"_Hyung_.."

"Kau hanya akan membuatku ragu untuk melakukan apapun, Bumie.."

Kibum terenyuh. Panggilan yang ia rindukan, terlontar kembali dari mulut sang kawan. Bukankah itu berita baik? Namun Kibum tahu, Donghae masih berada di jalan yang salah.

"Jika begitu, jangan lakukan! Jangan lakukan hal yang salah _hyung_. Akui semuanya, dan kau bisa hidup dengan tenang. Aku akan menemanimu."

Donghae berdecak. "Tsk. Lantas kenapa tak kau saja yang mengadukan padanya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Katakan semuanya!"

"Aku belum punya bukti yang cukup."

Seketika Donghae menoleh pada Kibum. Benarkah Kibum akan melakukannya?

Kibumpun membalas. Menatap Donghae, dengan tatapan yang berubah tajam. "Katakan dimana Kyuhyun!" Ujarnya dengan sedikit tekanan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak ingin mengatakannya?" Tantang Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum tenang. "Aku yakin kau akan mengatakannya kelak."

Donghae menggeleng dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kau terlalu ikut campur!"

"Ini tugasku"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tukas Donghae kesal. Jika ia sudah lebih baik, maka ia bisa saja mengusir Kibum dari tempatnya tersebut.

Kibum kembali menatap Donghae. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa mau kalian? Dan apa maumu!"

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi!" Usirnya dengan tajam.

Tanpa kata Kibum berdiri, lalu berlalu begitu saja, hingga satu lemparan bantal menyusul, menabrak pintu yang baru ia tutup. Donghae tentu saja, adalah pelakunya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pintu. Terdapat sisa amarah di wajahnya, juga sudut mata yang mulai berair.

"Kau tidak tahu!" Ucapnya tertahan, lantas ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk. Donghae, kembali menangis dalam diam..

Tiga tahun lalu itu, adalah awal dari semuanya..

_"Hyung, apa kau menyayangiku?"_

_Donghae masih ingat. Dengan harap ia bertanya pada sang hyung. Siwon. Dua Choi bersaudara tersebut memang terlihat renggang sejak kehilangan orang tua mereka. Tepatnya Siwon, yang terlihat menjauhkan dirinya dari siapapun termasuk Donghae sang adik. Terlebih, ia yang bekerja di Seoul, yang bahkan Donghae saat itu belum tahu, apa jenis pekerjaan Siwon. Mungkin itu menjadi salah satu alasan._

_Siwon menyimpan kacamatanya. Ia memang tengah membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. "Mengapa bertanya demikian? Kemari.." Ujarnya mengangkat tangan, mengajak Donghae agar duduk di dekatnya._

_Keduanya memang telah pindah dari kediaman Shin semenjak Siwon bekerja dan telah mampu membeli sebuah rumah, meski nyatanya Shindong tetap harus menemani Donghae saat Siwon tak ada._

_"Kenapa berkata begitu, huh?" Kembali Siwon bertanya dengan nada gemas, bahkan sempat memberi pukulan kecil pada kepala Donghae._

_"Kau berbeda.."_

_Siwon lantas merangkul Donghae. "Aku sibuk, my little Choi! Bisakah kau tak bersikap manja?" Sela Siwon._

_"Tapi aku.."_

_"Sekarang hyung ingin bertanya."_

_Donghae mendongak mencari wajah hyungnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya dalam satu kedipan._

_"Apa kau menyayangi hyung?"_

_Donghae tentu langsung mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!"_

_"Benarkah? Jika begitu, bisakah kau melakukan apapun untukku? Untuk kita?"_

_Donghae mengangkat sebelah halisnya dan terlihat lucu hingga Siwon harus mencubit pipinya. "Aku serius!" Timpalnya._

_"Aw~ Apa itu hyung?" Tanya Donghae bersamaan dengan ringisan pelan karena cubitan Siwon._

_Setelahnya Siwon terlihat berbisik di telinga Donghae, dan Donghae? Mendengarkan dengan seksama.. _

Kembali pada Donghae yang masih merenungi jawaban dari pertanyaan Kibum. Apa maunya? Hanya ia yang tahu bukan? Maka dengan sedikit tarikan dari bibirnya, yang membentuk sebuah senyuman pedih, ia berkata, "Aku menyayangi _hyung_ku! Salahkah?" Bisiknya..

Ia lalu meraih ponselnya, dimana disana, sebuah pesan singkat belum ia tutup. Pesan singkat berarti, dengan isi yang sedikit membuatnya terluka. Terluka akan tiap kata yang tertulis disana.

_"Renungkan kesalahanmu, Hae!"_

Bahkan ini jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Apa Donghae perlu merenungi, mengapa ia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit? Bukankah keterlaluan? Bahkan tak ada kata hawatir sama sekali yang sebenarnya ingin Donghae dengar dari mulut Siwon. Terlalu menyebalkan!

**...**

Hari berlanjut. Selang berikutnya, di pagi itu, seseorang mengganggu Donghae yang masih terlelap di kasurnya.

"Bangun.."

Lembut, namun sedikit memaksa, karena kata itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tarikan pada selimut Donghae, hingga nampaklah Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya dalam damai disana.

"Hey!" Kembali sebuah bisikan tercipta, kali ini disertai tepukan pelan pada pipi Donghae. Bahkan, ia yang adalah Leeteuk, sedikit menarik rambut yang tergerai di kening Donghae, sedikit menariknya ke belakang, agar ia dapat melihat seluruh wajah jelek Donghae saat tertidur.

"Ugh!" Donghae mulai terganggu.

"Ya! Jangan jadi pemalas!" Rutukan pelanpun tercipta saat Donghae enggan membuka matanya.

"_Hyung_!" Donghaepun mulai terbangun dan menggerutu, kesal karena merasa terganggu. "Aku masih mengantuk! Jangan ganggu!"

Lihatlah bahkan cara berbicara Donghae, sudah mulai tak sekaku biasanya. Namun itu? Membuat Leeteuk tertawa renyah, senang akan sifat Donghae yang lebih hangat padanya. 'Memang begitu seharusnya.' Pikir Leeteuk.

Donghae akhirnya merengek, agar Leeteuk tak mengganggunya dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur kembali, meski itu sangatlah mustahil. Bahkan Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh Donghae agar terduduk, dan Donghae? Benar-benar kesal karenanya, meski ia tetap memejamkan matanya, dalam posisi terduduk, juga rambut yang begitu berantakan.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Kau harus bangun, Kyu!" Titah Leeteuk, mulai menggusur Donghae.

"Ish. Baiklah!" Rutuk Donghae, dan terdengar menyerah. Ia lantas mengikuti Leeteuk menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak? Leeteuk tetap menarik lengannya, atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya.

Selang beberapa menit. Keduanya tengah menatap wajah masing-masing di balik cermin besar.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Leeteuk, lantas Donghae? Mengangkat sikat gigi lengkap dengan pasta giginya.

"Kau akan kalah!" Ejek Donghae.

"Terlalu banyak bicara!" Timpal Leeteuk. "Mulai!"

Keduanya lantas dengan terburu-buru, berkumur lantas menggosok gigi mereka dengan cepat. Apa mereka tengah berlomba menggosok gigi? Lupakan..

"Kau curang!" Rutuk Donghae sambil mengelap mukanya dengan handuk. Ia menekuk wajahnya, setelah ia kalah cepat saat menggosok gigi.

"Tidak! Kau yang lamban.." Sanggah Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Tanya Donghae pasrah.

"Aku ingin kita bersepedah. Bagaimana?"

Donghae bergidik ngeri. "Aku lebih baik bernyanyi untukmu daripada itu."

"Kau kalah, Hae! Turuti kataku! Kita berolahraga agar sehat.."

Donghae mengerti. Leeteuk masih ingat tentang sakitnya beberapa waktu lalu. Benar-benar memperhatikannya dengan baik bukan? Ini begitu menyentuh hati Donghae.

**...**

"Kenapa bisa pecah?" Siwon menanyakan perihal guci ikan di rumahnya yang ternyata, ia tahu bahwa itu pecah setelah Kyuhyun berbicara padanya.

"Aku tak sengaja.." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

Siwon mengernyit heran, karena Kyuhyun terlihat begitu takut padanya. "Tak apa, Kyu. Kau tak perlu takut aku marah." Ucapnya sedikit mengulum senyum.

"Tapi, itu, milik saudaramu?"

Kali ini Siwon merubah wajahnya. Sedikit mengeras meski ia tak menampakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Saudaramu, yang telah meninggal." Tutur Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Itu memang miliknya." Balas Siwon kemudian. "Tak apa. Jangan cemas." Siwon seperti ingin segera mengakhiri topik pembicaraan kali ini, jika saja Kyuhyun tak lagi mengajaknya bicara. Namun..

"Donghae.."

Siwon benar-benar merasa tersudutkan sekarang. Bahkan hanya sebuah nama yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Namanya.."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun setenang mungkin. Tanpa rasa takut, juga ragu. "Seperti nama kawanmu? Itu benar." Timpalnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. "Ternyata ada banyak nama Donghae di Busan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Begitulah, Kyu.."

"Itu mengingatkanku pada Donghae _hyung_. Aku merindukannya. Apa kau tak bisa mengantarku kesana? Aku ingin bertemu.."

"Ia sibuk." Kali ini Siwon dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun. "Kau tak bisa kemanapun." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan kedipan tak percaya dari mata Kyuhyun. Siwon menyadari hal itu. Kata-katanya, buaknkah terlalu mencolok?

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya gugup. "Saat ini ia tak bisa bertemu siapapun. Ia sedang belajar. Nanti malam, aku akan menghubunginya. Untuk saat ini, mendengar suaranya saja, tak apa kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan binar di matanya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_!"

Sementara di lain tempat, Donghae tengah beriringan dengan Leeteuk dalam satu sepedah. Udara sejukpun dapat ia rasa, dari udara pagi, di samping, tempatnya kini, adalah sebuah jalanan lumayan sepi, dengan banyak pohon di sampingnya. Bahkan terlihat hijau.

Leeteuk sibuk mengayuh sepedahnya, membawa sang adik di belakangnya.

"Bernyanyilah, Kyu.."

Donghae mencibir, dan tak berniat menuruti ucapan Leteeuk, namun ia bersiul, memainkan beberapa nada dengan bibirnya. Dan itu? Membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

Keduanya larut dalam kebersamaan pagi itu, hingga Donghae mengingat satu hal. "Dimana Siwon _hyung_, juga Kibumie?"

"Wow, kau punya panggilan lain untuk Kibum?"

Serasa teringat, Donghae tertegun mendengarnya. Ia baru tersadar akan hal itu. "Kupikir itu lebih baik." Jawabnya.

"Siwon cuti pulang. Kibum? Dia bilang ada urusan yang ingin ia selesaikan di Busan."

Busan? Seketika wajah Donghae berubah keruh. "Busan?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

Leeteuk mengangguk, dan tetap mengayuh sepedahnya. Ia tak sadar, bahwa sang adik, kini tengah terbalut dalam sebuah rasa takut..

**...**

Malam menjelang. Sesuai janjinya, Siwon memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun dan Donghae, untuk saling menegur sapa meski itu hanya lewat sebuah sambungan jarak jauh.

"_Hyung_! Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun memekik pelan sambil memegang erat ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Dapat ia rasa, Donghae yang menjawab sapaannya dengan sangat antusias di balik sana. Donghae yang banyak bicara, seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk. Siwon _hyung _yang bilang padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun di kalimat berikutnya dengan wajah sendu.

Kemudian ia mengambil posisi, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, sambil menatap langit-langit, berharap wajah Donghae akan muncul pada hamparan langit-langit putih itu.

"Lain kali kita bertemu ya _hyung_. Ternyata Siwon _hyung _sangat baik padaku. Rumahnya sangat besar! Kau tak perlu cemas.." Adu Kyuhyun, menceritakan sebuah kisah hidupnya semenjak berpisah dengan Donghae. Ia merasa Donghae perlu tahu segala tentangnya. Inipun, biasa di antara mereka.

"Hm. Kau sangat beruntung."

Terus dan terus Kyuhyun bercerita tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Donghae, bahkan tanpa jeda. Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian..

_Pip._

Donghae menutup ponselnya, lantas merapatkan ponselnya, di dadanya. Ia ingin menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdentum sangat hebat semenjak mendengar suara Kyuhyun tadi. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan, namun begitu menyiksa.

Tangannya mulai terulur, mengusap ujung matanya, yang siap menumpahkan sesuatu, yang sepertinya Donghaepun bosan melihatnya..

Selang berikutnya, ia lantas mengetik sebuah pesan.

_"Jaga Kyuhyun untukku, hyung_.."

**... **

Kediaman Shin cukup ramai malam itu. Mereka tengah menyantap hidangan makan malam, setelah sebelumnya Shindong, mengunjungi Siwon juga Kyuhyun.

"Mana sayurnya, _eomma_!" Teriak Shindong, dengan separuh sumpit yang tresampir di antara deretan giginya. Ia akan segera melahap semua makanan jika saja, tak ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, dan membuatnya menggerutu kesal karena menghambat acara makannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Shindong malas sambil membuka pintu. Tampaklah di matanya, seseorang yang sedikit asing, dengan topi yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Ini aku, _hyung_. Kau masih ingat?"

Shindong menyipitkan matanya, lantas membuka pintu dengan lebar, berharap sorot lampu dari dalam, bisa sedikit menerangi penglihatannya. "Siapa?"

Sosok itu menyender pada pintu. "Benarkah kau tak ingat?" Ucapnya dengan sedikit mengangkat topinya.

"Siapa!"

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Kim Kibum. Kupikir kau akan ingat."

Shindong melongo, hingga "YA!" Pekiknya dengan keras. "Kibum-_ah_! Sudah lama sekali! Kau kemana saja? Benarkah ini kau?" Cerocos Shindong tak sabar sambil merangkul sosok, yang nyatanya adalah Kibum. "Sudah lama sekali kau tak kemari!"

"Hm." Kibum tersenyum di balik tubuh Shindong. "Aku, ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, _hyung_.."

Shindong melepas pelukan tersebut lantas menatap Kibum degan kening mengkerut. "Apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Sesuatu yang sedikit penting, mungkin.."

**TBC**

**Nah segini dulu ya, kawan! Maaf atas ****_typo, _****atas keterlambatan publish, juga cerita yang membingungkan dari saya. Silahkan tuangkan apa yang kalian mau tahu, tapi? Kalo garis besar cerita? Tetep akan saya ceritakan perlahan. xD ada yang aneh? Bilanglah segeraa~ Nyehe. **

**Makasih jugaa reviewnya! SESUATU! Cetar membahana badai (?) HaaHaa..**


	6. Chapter 6

**[CHAPTER 6]**

**.**

"Kau kemana saja, Bum-_ah_?"

Kibum baru saja menapaki kediaman Shin, setelah Shindong mempersilahkannya tentu saja. Ia baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, namun Shindong sudah menghantamnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kibum tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kau tak pernah memberi kabar! Jahatnya dirimu.."

Dan Kibum tertawa lepas, lantas segera menjawab "maaf, _hyung_.." sebelum Shindong kembali memberinya pertanyaan lain sebelum sempat ia berbicara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kembali Shindong bertanya dengan tak sabar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kibum, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Shindong mengangguk kagum, menatap Kibum. "Kau tampan, Bum-_ah_! Juga, terlihat hebat! Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Shindong tiada henti.

"Aku menetap di Seoul, dan masih bekerja disana," balas Kibum, menatap hangat ke arah Shindong.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya, kau tahu? Aku tak pernah sekalipun mengenal _hyung _dari Donghae _hyung_. Choi Siwon, benar?"

Shindong tampak bingung. "Lalu, ada perlu apa kau dengannya?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. "Tak ada sebenarnya, hanya saja? Apa kau sempat melihatnya dengan seseorang, yang baru? Mungkin saja.."

Shindong yang bingung, dengan cepat merubah wajahnya seakan ia senang karena menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan Kibum. "Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun?"

"Ya!"

**... **

"Apa besok, kau akan kembali bekerja?"

Sebuah tanya terlontar, di antara kegiatan makan di malam itu. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang bertanya pada seorang yang tengah mengunyah di hadapannya, Choi Siwon.

Siwon nampak berfikir, hingga sebuah gelengan ia berikan. "Aku mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari," jawab Siwon sambil menampakkan senyum menawannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lantas kembali mengambil sepotong daging dengan sumpit miliknya, dan juga? Tersenyum dalam diam.

Siwon mengernyit heran. "Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya, yang ternyata menangkap senyuman yang tergurat dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," bantah Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya senang kau ada dirumah. Itu artinya, aku tak akan kesepian, _hyung_.."

Siwon berbaur dengan gurat riang di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia ikut tersenyum. "Bagaimana bila besok kita, bermain game seharian?" tawarnya pada Siwon.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kyuhyun lebih riang..

Sementara di waktu yang sama, hujan tengah mengguyur kota Seoul kala itu. Donghae, tengah berkutat dengan buku yang tadi siang diberikan Leeteuk. Buku membosankan, tentang 'tanaman teh' namun? Donghae baca tiap katanya. Dan komentarnya? 'aku ingin menanam teh!'.

Di menit itu? Donghae telah menjelajahi tiap huruf dalam buku tersebut hingga tiba di halaman 56, hanya beberapa lembar lagi menuju halaman akhir, dan ia? Sudah akan menyelesaikannya, jika saja seluruh ruangan di rumah megah tersebut, tak mati begitu saja.

Ini adalah reaksi dari petir yang sebenarnya datang beberapa detik lalu. Pantas jika, kota Seoul seketika redup karena listrik yang mati.

"Agh!" Donghae berdecak sebal di tengah takutnya. Ya. Ia takut hingga tak sadar, ia melangkah menuju ranjang tidurnya, dan segera membungkus dirinya dengan selimut bermotif ikan, dan berwarna dasar biru laut tersebut.

Hening tentu saja, selain bunyi gemericik hujan, dan suara petir sesekali yang ia dengar. Bahkan kilatan cahaya petir itu? Sempat menyentuh jendela, dan berhasil menerangi kamarnya dalam sekejap. Menambahkan kadar mencekam dalam ruang tersebut.

Di tengah sunyi itu?

"_Hyung_.." Donghae bergumam dengan mata yang terus mengerjap, berusaha menemukan setitik cahaya, dan bahkan telah merasa membuka matanya lebar namun? Hanya tetap kegelapan yang menyapanya.

Dan keadaan seperti ini? Membuatnya mengingat, sewaktu ia masih menjadi seorang Choi Donghae, dengan Siwon di sampingnya. Siwon yang kala itu? Menghampiri dirinya dengan senter dalam genggamannya lantas menyorot Donghae dengan cahaya itu. Donghae sangat ingat, betapa membuncah senang hatinya kala itu. Ia mendapat setitik cahaya di antara gelap yang seolah berusaha menelannya. Maka..

"_Hyung_!" Donghae memekik keras, baik di waktu itu? Ataupun sekarang, saat keadaan serasa berputar, terulang kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?"

Donghae segera turun dari ranjangnya sambil menarik nafasnya dalam. Terdapat kelegaan dari setiap helaan nafasnya, lantas ia menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah menerangi dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya tidur bersamaku saja, ya?"

Donghae semakin tersenyum lebar, untuk sesaat ia menghilang dari pandangan Leeteuk, karena harus mengambil beberapa peralatan tidurnya, yang menandakan bahwa "aku tidur denganmu!".

**... **

_"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba dipecat, yeobo.."_

_Mata itu mengintip di balik celah sebuah pintu, mendapati dua orang yang terlihat lebih tua darinya? Tengah terlihat berunding._

_Salah satu di antaranya, melepas paksa dasinya, lantas terduduk di sisi ranjang tanpa menjawab apapun, pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya. Terlebih, pertanyaan itu, keluar dari bibir yang juga tengah terisak._

_"Bagaimana dengan anak kita? Siwon? Donghae? Dengan apa kita dapat memberi mereka hidup?"_

_Lagi. Sosok yang belum melontarkan satu kata itupun, menghela nafsnya lelah, hingga dengan satu penjelasan "Direktur Park meninggal dalam kasus pembunuhan.."_

_"Huh? Lantas apa hubungannya denganmu?"_

_"Satu pihak mengatakan, sebaiknya aku dipecat jika tak ingin menjadi kambing hitam disini.."_

_Setiap perkataan yang terlontar, terekam jelas di telinga seorang penguping di antara mereka, yang tak lain adalah putra sulung mereka, Choi Siwon, yang sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengertikan segala hal yang mereka bicarakan._

_"Apa maksudnya?!"_

_"Mereka menuduh, akulah yang membunuh direktur!"_

_"Tapi kau tak melakukannya?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak.."_

_Dan percakapan berakhir, namun? Tidak cukup hanya malam itu, karena nyatanya? Pada hari selanjutnya. _

_"Anda kami tangkap, atas kasus pembunuhan direktur Park!"_

_Siwon melihat dan mendengar, bagaimana saat sang ayah diseret oleh pihak berwajib, dan berakhir dengan sebuah keadaan tanpa diduga, saat sang ayah ambruk, dengan serangan mendadak pada jantungnya, dan berakhir pada sebuah kematian.._

Siwon, Choi Siwon di masa kini. Siwon yang tengah berada dalam kesunyiannya seorang diri, semenjak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya tidur terlebih dahulu, menutup bukunya perlahan.

Bukanlah buku yang biasa saja karena? Terdapat catatan kecil tentang hidupnya. Catatan tentang sulitnya ia menjalani semua yang terjadi atas dirinya dan semua yang disayanginya.

Dalam hening malam seperti saat inilah, dirinya tak pernah luput dari kenangan pahit di masa lalunya. Kenangan itu, selalu berputar layaknya sebuah file dalam komputer, yang tak akan pernah rusak berapa kalipun itu berputar, kecuali jika otaknya rusak? Lantas menghapus semua rasa sakit itu.

Sakit?

Sakit adalah saat, dimana ia mendapati jejak berdarah di kamar orang tuanya, yang nyatanya, baru satu malam ditinggal oleh sang ayah, yang malam itu juga? Belum sempat meninggalkan rumah sakit, dengan mayat yang masih dalam pemeriksaan.

Lantas?

Sepertinya sang ibu ingin menyusul suaminya tercinta, tanpa menghiraukan kedua putranya. Tak mengingat bagaimana nasib putranya jika ia pergi? Terlalu egois! 'pikir Siwon' namun?

Ia tetap bersedih kala melihat sang ibu tergeletak dengan nadi tersayat dan darah mengalir, membanjiri lantai di sekitarnya. Dan yang lebih menyayat hatinya adalah? Jeritan sang adik, yang memekik melantunkan kata "_EOMMA.." _dengan suara lantang berselimut tangisan.

Siwon berusaha untuk tak menangis kala itu. Ia hanya dapat mendekap sang adik dengan erat lantas menenangkannya.

Satu senyuman pahit, dapat Siwon lihat di antara bayangannya yang memantul dalam permukaan kaca di lemari miliknya. Perlahan ia melepas kaca mata yang dipakainya. Meletakannya di meja yang sempat dihuninya tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi pelan namun terdengar jelas.

Dan terakhir yang paling ia ingat adalah?

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Hae.."

Sang adik yang kini, secara tak langsung, ia kerja paksakan untuk memenuhi semua ambisinya. Dan dengan satu seringaian ia berkata "hancurkan mereka semua!".

Namun, wajahnya menghangat kala? Ia sadar, rincik hujan, selalu mengingatkannya pada sang adik yang dulu? Selalu merengek kala ia ketakutan di tengah sunyinya hujan. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa? Rasa sayang dirinya terhadap Donghae, masihlah ada bahkan, masih sangat besar.

Teringat akan emosi yang tak bisa ia tahan beberapa waktu lalu? Maka dengan tulus, ia meraih ponselnya, lantas mengirimkan sebuah kata yang tak kalah tulus, pada Donghae yang tengah berada jauh dalam jangkauannya.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Jangan lupa makan obatmu. _Hyung _akan segera kembali.."

**...**

Pagi tiba dengan dingin yang begitu jahat, seolah menggigit kulit disertai dengan embun yang begitu tebal. Donghae adalah salah satu yang tak ingin dingin itu mengganggu awal harinya. Untuk itulah ia tak ingin sedetikpun melepas selimut di tubuhnya dan masih meringkuk di ranjang milik Leeteuk.

Lantas dimana Leeteuk?

Ia baru selesai dengan kegiatan paginya, dan mencoba memasuki kamar Donghae, hingga menemukan ponsel Donghae yang tergeletak di ranjang. Ia masuk dan mencoba meraih ponsel itu karena?

_Siwon Hyung's calling_..

Itulah yang terjadi. Leeteuk sempat mengernyit heran, kenapa Siwon menghubungi Donghae, yang dalam anggapannya, adalah seorang Choi Kyuhyun!

Tanpa ragu di angkatnya panggilan tersebut, hingga satu kata membuatnya semakin mengernyit bingung. Siwon, asisten pribadinya tersebut, menyebut kata lain di sapaan pertamanya.

"Kau berbicara pada siapa, Siwon-_ah_? Ini ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau bilang Donghae? Siapa itu?"

Di balik sana? Di antara mobil yang tengah melaju itu, Siwon tersenyum kaku, dan terus merutuk dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka Leeteuk akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_"Hyung_, maaf. Aku memang akan menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan apakah kau sudah bersiap atau belum? Aku dalam perjalanan kesana dan akan sampai dalam beberapa jam," unggkap Siwon.

"Donghae saudaraku. Tadi aku sempat mengiriminya pesan hingga salah berbicara, maaf. Aku menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tak aktif.."

Dalam ungkapan ini? Siwon terlihat sedikit ragu. Jelas. Ia sedang tertangkap, jika saja Leeteuk dapat menyadarinya. Hanya saja, panggilan terputus, menyisakan Siwon yang tak henti mengelus dadanya sambil bernafas lega, menandakan tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Bocah itu!" umpatnya pelan. "Kemana dia? Kenapa bisa Leeteuk _hyung_ yang angkat!" rutuknya sementara?

Kembali pada Leeteuk yang lantas mengecek ponselnya lalu bergumam "ponselku aktif! Tapi tak ada panggilan tak terjawab," gumamnya terselimuti rasa bingung. Tapi? "mungkin Siwon kurang tidur!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**...**

Kembali menapaki Busan. Dimana Kibum? Masih berada dalam masa cutinya, dan kini? Tengah menapaki sebuah jalan, bersama dengan Shindong yang tengah membimbing arahnya.

"Aku heran, kau tak mengenal Siwon tapi? Menanyakan seseorang yang bersamanya. Kyuhyun memang belum lama tinggal disana," jelas Shindong.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, dia itu temanku! Aku mencarinya.."

Shindong menatap Kibum penuh kagum. "Dunia begitu sempit," komentarnya, hingga langkahnya terhenti, tepat di sebuah halaman rumah, sesaat setelah keduanya melewati jembatan besar dengan sungai indah di bawahnya.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

Shindong mengangguk. "Sepi memang, tapi?" ungkap Shindong sambil hendak melangkah namun? Dengan segera Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa Siwon ada?"

Shindong melongo, melihat Kibum yang terlihat ragu.

"Kudengar dia cuti dari kerjanya beberapa hari ke depan, kenapa?"

Kibum hendak menjawab namun? Urung saat pintu depan rumah tersebut terbuka, dan Kyuhyun, adalah pelakunya.

"_Hyung_.." sapa Kyuhyun, yang juga nampak bingung akan keberadaan sosok asing di samping Shindong.

"Kyu, Siwon ada dirumah?" tanya Shindong.

"Dia baru saja pergi. _Hyung_, siapa dia?"

Shindong semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Dia, Kibum-_ah_, kupikir kalian saling mengenal. Kim Kibum, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu karena.."

"Aku menemukanmu, Choi Kyuhyun.." tukas Kibum cepat tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan yang menerpa Shindong dan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut, atau lebih kepada, sebuah seringaian..

**TBC**

* * *

***Awal mula buat cerita ini. Saya yakin kalian lupa? Karena jangankan kalian, sayapun lupaaaaaaaaaaa sama ceritanya. xD Semoga tak ada yang aneh sama ceritanya, dan maaf atas typonya. Y.Y**

**Sekian dulu?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Astagfirullooooohhhh~**

**Sepertinya saya sudah lama tak menyentuh fict satu ini? MAAPPPPPPP! xDD Ini saya update sekarang meski tetep gak panjang-panjang. Oh! Sok langsung dibaca saja ya, fict aneh ini. Nyaha~**

* * *

**[CHAPTER 7]**

**.**

Donghae tetap menundukkan kepalanya, tepat di hadapan seorang penasihat terpercaya Leeteuk, yang baru saja menyodorkan beberapa kertas resmi padanya. Leeteukpun ada, duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau hanya tinggal tanda tangan disini," ucap Leeteuk pada Donghae. Sayang, matanya hanya tertuju pada lembaran di tangannya, bukan pada Donghae, yang sepertinya enggan mendengarnya. "Disini juga, Kyu.." ucapnya lagi, setelah beralih pada lembaran lain.

Ada banyak surat. Tentang pengukuhan Donghae, sebagai anggota keluarga Park, dengan nama Park Kyuhyun. Yang mana di mata Leeteuk, hanya marga saja yang ia rubah. Marga Cho, menjadi Park. Benakah? Nyatanya ia salah mengira, karena yang ia rubah adalah, nama Choi Donghae menjadi Park Kyuhyun. Benar-benar merubah, baik itu nama, ataupun orangnya.

Kali ini, Park Jungsoo benar-benar bodoh!

"_Hyung_.." sela Donghae setelahnya dalam nada gusar yang begitu kentara.

Leeteuk tersadar, dan akhirnya menatap Donghae, yang dimatanya adalah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Kyu?" tanyanya. "Kau sudah terlalu mengarang banyak alasan. Kali ini harus di selesaikan! Kami harus mencantumkanmu pada nama keluarga dengan resmi, agar salah satu saham bisa kau pegang!" desak Leeteuk serius kali ini.

"Tapi," sergah Donghae.

"Tanda tangan, sekarang!" paksa Leeteuk. "Ini demi kebaikanmu, Kyuhyun! Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku menanggung semua ini sendiri!" omel Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_! Ini, aku bahkan tak mengerti," ucap Donghae mengacungkan beberapa lembaran penentu masa depannya tersebut.

"Awas robek!" peringat Leeteuk.

"Aku tak merobeknya," bantah Donghae malas. Leeteuk terlalu berlebihan di matanya.

Leeteuk merebut kertas di tangan Donghae dengan hati-hati lantas menyimpannya di atas meja. "Kau akan mengerti nanti, Kyu! Tenanglah, aku ada di sampingmu," tutur Leeteuk.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dalam, serta menghembuskannya perlahan. Tak ada lagi yang mampu ia perbuat.

"Kau harus tanda tangan!"

Leeteuk kembali memaksanya, dengan sangat tegas bahkan telah memberinya sebuah pulpen. 'Tak bisa lagi, apa boleh buat,' pikir Donghae.

Di detik yang sama, datang salah seorang pembantu dengan nampan berisi beberapa _orange juice_ lantas meletakannya di atas meja. Donghae tersenyum di buatnya. Maka dengan kemantapan hati, ia bergegas menggenggam pulpen yang diberikan Leeteuk. "Baiklah! Baiklah kutanda tangani sekarang, berikan padaku," ucap Donghae selanjutnya, lantas berdiri untuk mengambil kertas yang agak jauh darinya, Namun..

**Brak.**

"Ya, Kyuhyun!" pekik Leeteuk, saat melihat Donghae menyenggol gelas berisi cairan kuning tersebut, lantas mengotori seluruh kertas disana. "Ya ampun!" Pekik Leeteuk tertahan. Hancur sudah untuk hari tersebut..

**...**

"Aku hanya belum siap," ucap Donghae pelan, sambil mencoba memainkan ujung kain piyama yang tengah dikenakannya. Tak sekalipun ia mampu, atau sekedar mencoba menatap wajah seseorang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Ayolah, little Choi! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebodoh ini, huh? Kesempatan sudah ada di depan matamu, tapi kau mengabaikannya!" rutuk seseorang di hadapan Donghae kini. Saudara tertuanya, Choi Siwon.

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat, _hyung_! Aku tak bisa.." elak Donghae kemudian.

"Apanya yang tak bisa, hn? Kau tinggal tanda tangan saja!" desak Siwon tak ingin kalah.

"Aku tak bisa memegang saham itu! Aku tak mengerti!" rengek Donghae. Namun,

"Alasan!" tukas Siwon dengan cepat. "Kau tahu persis, kita tak harus menjalankannya! Kita, hanya akan merebutnya lalu membuangnya begitu saja! Hanya membuat, sisa anggota Park terpuruk dalam kehancuran, Hae!"

Donghae diam. Tentu ia tak lupa akan hal tersebut. Tapi keadaan merubah segalanya. Niatnya, juga Hatinya. "Entahlah _hyung_. Biarkan aku berfikir dulu sebentar," ucap Donghae.

Namun Siwon enggan mendengar. Ia cengkram kuat lengan Donghae, membuat sang adik sedikit merasa tertekan akan hal tersebut. "Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, Hae! Kebohongan tak akan bertahan lama!" desak Siwon.

"Tapi.."

"Saudaramu di dunia ini hanya aku!" potong Siwon cepat. "Buang rasa sayangmu pada Leeteuk! Pada Kyuhyun!" sentaknya dalam sebuah bisikan tajam.

"_Hyung_.."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar!" tukas Siwon, seolah menulikan dirinya dari semua keluh sang adik. "Selesaikan semua besok, Hae! Aku sudah membeli rumah di Jepang. Kita akan pindah setelah membuang semua milik mereka!"

"Huh?"

Siwon akhirnya tersenyum pada sang adik. Ia usap kepala Donghae. "Kita bahkan sudah berada dalam kebohongan ini bertahun lamanya. Tentu sudah kurencanakan semua halnya, Hae.."

Donghae tak mampu lagi berkomentar apapun. Entah apa yang tengah dalam fikirannya. Entah apa yang tengah di rasanya. Pancaran hangat terhadap saudara kandungnya tetap ada, meski hatinya tak senyaman yang ia pikirkan.

Apa karena Siwon yang begitu jahat? Tentu saja bukan karena itu. Ia bahkan merasa dirinya adalah yang terjahat disini.

Lalu apa?

Hanyalah perasaan sayang yang tumbuh pada seorang Leeteuk yang teramat menyayanginya, meski yang dimaksud adalah seorang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Ya. Cho Kyuhyun yang ditipunya. Cho Kyuhyun yang ia ambil haknya.

"Tidurlah.."

Siwon kembali berucap. Membawa Donghae kembali, dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ditatapnya Siwon yang balik menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Mungkin sudah lama Donghae tak melihatnya. Membuat hatinya sedikit lebih bersemangat, dan merasakan sedikit rasa bahagia. Maka, sebuah anggukan patuh ia berikan pada Siwon.

Sekali lagi, Siwon mengacak rambutnya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan pikirkan apapun. Hanya, siapkan dirimu untuk hari esok," tuturnya.

Donghae kembali mengangguk, meski untuk hal tersebut, ia tak begitu yakin. "Aku akan tidur, selamat malam _hyung_.." ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan.

Seketika itu, saat pintu kamarnya tertutup sempurna, menyisakan ia seorang diri. Ruangan kamar yang begitu luas, nyaman dan mewah langsung merasuk pada pandangannya. Begitu megah, ruangan dimana dirinya berada kini.

'Bahkan terlalu berlebihan, untukku yang bukan pemiliknya,' gumamnya dalam hati dengan wajah kecewa yang mendalam. Perlahan ia hampiri tempat tidurnya. Ia raba permukaan ranjang yang lembut, dan hangat itu. Seketika, sebuah bayangan menghampiri dirinya..

"_Sempit! Kenapa kau menghabiskan tempatku, sih!"_

Dapat Donghae ingat, kala Kyuhyun merutuk, karena mendapat bagian yang sempit untuk tidurnya. Salahkan tempat tidur yang begitu kecil, namun harus cukup dihuni untuk dua orang.

Donghae kembali mengingat, ia tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun saat itu. Ia rasa, tak perlu membalas umpatan Kyuhyun yang tak berguna itu. Karena, jika waktu menapaki tengah malam, hampir menyentuh dini hari, bersamaan dengan dingin yang semakin meraja di tiap malam itu, maka ia akan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kyuhyun, dengan posisi tak nyaman saat akan tidur itu, akan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Ia kedinginan hingga harus meminta kehangatan pada Donghae. Hah! Kyuhyun akan terlihat manis di saat-saat seperti itu. Manis dalam sifat manja yang tak ia sadari.

Sekian menit Donghae lewati, hingga ia kini meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Ah! Sepertinya itupun milik Kyuhyun, sesuai dengan apa yang tengah Donghae pikirkan. Ia meringkuk nyaman, di bawah selimut tersebut. Hangat, namun tak membuatnya nyaman.

'Bukankah sangat menarik, saat seperti bersama Kyuhyun dulu?' pikir Donghae, sambil mulai merapatkan kedua mata yang nyatanya masih sulit terpejam.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu.." lirih Donghae akhirnya. Terdengar seperti gumaman, dari seseorang yang tengah menggigau.

Kembali menggapai tiap waktunya, Donghae lantas tak dapat pergi ke alam mimpinya. Ia terus bergulingan tak nyaman. Nyatanya, kemewahan itu tak lantas membuatnya bahagia seutuhnya. Kini itu yang ia rasa..

**...**

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun, yang bertemu Kibum pada kejadian terakhir itu?

Ia masih berkutat dengan rasa tidak percayanya. Padahal, Kibum sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah pesan.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan. Terserahmu percaya padaku atau tidak. Jika kau tertarik dan merasa penasaran, datanglah ke Seoul, dan lihat sendiri. Semua tak sebaik seperti yang kau pikir. Ingatlah satu hal, saudaramu membutuhkanmu!"

Begitulah kata terakhir dari Kibum saat ia mengambil langkahnya, dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jelas, apa yang diucapkan Kibum membuatnya berfikir keras. Jika dilihat dari semua keanehan Siwon, meski ini tak berlaku pada Donghae, yang baik tanpa celah di matanya.

Kejahatan?

Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya, jika kata itu melekat pada diri seorang Donghae. Kawan yang menemaninya tiga tahun lamanya. Bagaimana mungkin, sebuah kebohongan akan bertahan selama itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_.."

Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, sambil memandangi sebuah gitar yang nyatanya adalah milik Donghae. Ia merindukan kawannya tersebut. Sosok ceria yang begitu bersahabat.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, lantas meraih gitar milik Donghae. Dilihatnya dengan lekat alat musik tersebut. Beriringan dengan satu tarikan nafas lelah, dengan berat ia berkata, "semoga itu tidak benar," juga, "aku yakin itu tak benar!" bantahnya.

Namun perkataan Kibum, benar-benar mempengaruhinya. Mengorek rasa ingin tahu yang begitu dalam. Hingga selanjutnya, ia raih ponselnya, yang ternyata, Kibum yang memberinya. Ia hubungi seorang Kim Kibum dan berkata, "aku ikut ke Seoul besok."

**...**

Pukul lima pagi, adalah saat dimana Leeteuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Terlalu pagi, namun ini adalah kebiasaan baik baginya. Ia basuh wajahnya, lantas menyegarkan diri dengan segelas air putih, dan juga satu botol kecil yoghurt yang memasuki kerongkongannya.

Masih dalam balutan piyama, ia pergi menuju ruang perpustakaannya. Ia ambil salah satu buku. Buku tentang berbagai macam tumbuhan yang sangat digemarinya.

Ia baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya bersama satu buku di tangannya. Namun, matanya melihat sesuatu terbaring di atas sofa di ruang tengah, berbalut selimut, yang mana ia tahu itu adalah selimut siapa. Bahkan baru ia sadari televisi yang masih menyala. Maka ia segera hampiri sosok itu, dan tak lupa ia matikan televisi yang nampaknya hidup semalaman tersebut.

"Kyu.."

Ia adalah sosok Kyuhyun baginya. Kyuhyun yang adalah Donghae. Donghae yang masih terlelap, meringkuk di atas sofa tersebut.

Lama tak mendapat sahutan, Leeteuk segera mengguncang tubuh sang adik. "Bangunlah, Kyu. Kenapa kau tidur disini? Lehermu bisa sakit nanti," ucapnya. Ia buka selimut itu, hingga nampaklah Donghae yang masih terlelap. Di usapnya helaian rambut Donghae dengan lembut. "Hey," ucapnya lagi.

Donghae merasa terganggu pada akhirnya. Ia membuka sedikit matanya, lantas bayangan Leeteuk hadir di matanya. "Oh, _Hyung_.." sahutnya sambil menggeliat di dalam sana. "Apa ini sudah pagi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Masih pukul lima pagi. Kenapa kau tidur disini, eoh?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Leeteuk meski matanya kembali terpejam. "Aku tak bisa tidur semalam," jawabnya dengan mata tertutup. Ia masih mengantuk sepertinya.

"Kyu, kau boleh tidur tapi kembaliah ke kamarmu," ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku tak mau, disana dingin.." balas Donghae perlahan membuka matanya, merasakan betapa itu adalah sebuah rasa yang menakutkan. Bukan dingin dalam artian sebenarnya. Namun ia terlalu kesepian berada di ruang yang luas itu seorang diri.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, tidur di kamarku saja, bagaimana?" tawar Leeteuk.

Donghaepun, menyunggingkan satu senyuman. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa tak boleh? Bangun, dan pindah sekarang!" titah Leeteuk, sambil menepuk-nepuk kening Donghae perlahan.

Donghae terbangun, bersamaan dengan tawa ringan dari bibirnya. Ia masih duduk di atas sofa, mencoba menggosok matanya yang terasa masih lengket, sedang Leeteuk merapihkan rambutnya yang sangat kusut.

Setelahnya Donghae berdiri, dengan selimut yang mengitari tubuhnya. Ia mengekori langkah Leeteuk dan akhirnya kembali terbaring di atas tempat tidur milik Leeteuk. "Oh, disini sangat nyaman!" komentarnya.

Leeteuk mengulum senyumnya. Iapun, naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Donghae dengan tubuh bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur. Ia buka helaian buku di tangannya, sedang Donghae sudah kembali dalam kantuknya.

Leeteuk mulai membaca, sedang tangan satunya mulai mengusap-ngusap kepala Donghae di sampingnya. "Tidurlah, Kyu.."

**...**

"Benarkah?!" pekik Leeteuk, sambil tak kuasa menahan raut bahagia di wajahnya. Ia bahkan menghentikan tangan yang sedang bergerak untuk menggapai gelas miliknya. Sedang Donghae di kursi lain hanya mengangguk ragu sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Benarkah kau ingin agar pengurusan namamu dilakukan hari ini? Akan kuhubungi pengacaraku!" ucap Leeteuk riang.

"Habiskan makanmu dulu, _hyung_.." tutur Siwon yang nyatanya berada di antara keduanya. Raut wajahnyapun, menyimpan sebuah kelegaan yang tersembunyi.

Leeteuk mengangguk semangat sambil tak henti mengulum senyumnya. Ia begitu bahagia mendengar sang adik, menginginkan pengakuan sebagai keluarga resminya. Sebelumnya memang sulit sekali membujuk anak tersebut meskipun Leeteuk tak tahu mengapa.

**...**

"Kau, adalah Park Kyuhyun sekarang!" pekik Leeteuk sambil memegang kedua bahu Donghae, dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Itu ia lakukan setelah Donghae menandatangani sebuah surat, yang meresmikan namanya sebagai keluarga Park. Tanda tangan miliknya, telah menyatakan hal tersebut.

"Hm," balas Donghae agal sedikit tak bersemangat. Itu terlihat di mata Siwon, namun tidak di mata Leeteuk. Aura bahagia terlalu menutupinya.

"Oh! Aku benar-benar tak sendiri lagi sekarang!" ucap Leeteuk tiada henti. "Sekarang aku bisa menyerahkan satu tanggung jawab untukmu, Kyu!" goda Leeteuk. Ya. Donghae akan dibebani satu saham milik keluarga mereka. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk.

Kini Donghae merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bagian terpenting sudah berada di depan matanya. Sejenak ia lirik Siwon yang mengangguk yakin padanya. Namun, derap langkah mendekat, menghampiri mereka.

"Kibum-_ah_!" pekik Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Kibum. Kibum, setelah sekian lama cuti dari kerjanya. "Ada kabar bagus!" ucap Leeteuk.

Kibum sudah dapat menebak apa itu. Maka ia tatap Donghae, meski tak berarti apapun. Namun Donghae dapat merasakannya dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Siwonpun demikian. Ia menatap pergerakan aneh pada Donghae, setelah kedatangan Kibum. 'Ada apa?' pikirnya.

"Park Kyuhyun ada disini sekarang!" cerita Leeteuk. Sesungguhnya, Kibumpun termasuk orang yang dekat dengan Leeteuk sehingga tak aneh bila Leeteuk menceritaan segalanya padanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum, lalu tak lupa memberi hormat pada sang tuan muda. "Selamat," ucapnya singkat. Ia memang tak banyak bicara, bukan?

Donghae menjadi kikuk, terkurung kebingungan yang begitu melekat ia rasa. Ia lihat Kibum mendekat padanya, lantas mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Kuucapkan selamat, tuan mud.."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" sergah Donghae dengan wajah mulai menahan marah. Ia selalu marah jika Kibum sudah berada di dekatnya dan pintar membuatnya menjadi serba salah.

"Sudah sepantasnya, tuan.." balas Siwon dari arah lain, membuat Kibum menyeringai. Siapa yang baru saja berbicara? Bahkan Siwon tak tahu, apa posisi Kibum disana. Hanya Donghae dan Kibum yang mengetahui jelasnya.

"Tapi aku tak suka!" cetus Donghae, melirik Leeteuk, mencoba meminta bantuan.

"Sudahlah, panggil dia seperti biasa saja, Kibumie.." tutur Leeteuk, membuat Kibum sedikit terkejut akan panggilan tersebut. Leeteukpun mengerti. "Bukankah Donghae memanggilmu begitu, Kibumie? Kupikir itu lucu. Dia mencoba lebih akrab bukan? Seharusnya kaupun begitu," terang Leeteuk, membuat Kibum kembali menatap Donghae tak percaya. "Berhubung ia lebih tua satu tahun darimu, panggil dia _hyung _saja," putus Leeteuk, yang tentu saja tak mampu di bantah siapapun, termasuk Siwon yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

Sedang Kibum semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Kau kembali," bisiknya tak percaya. Kibumie, adalah panggilan Donghae untuknya sejak dulu, dengan Donghae yang dulu tentunya..

"Ish, hentikan!" rutuk Donghae. Ia sudah terlanjur sebal, dan lalu pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk heran, begitupun Siwon. Donghae terlihat terburu-buru. Sedang Kibum, tersenyum.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin ke kamar saja!"

**...**

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit perayaan?" usul Kibum, kala mereka kembali tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruang untuk bersantai, atas titah Leeteuk.

"Tak perlu!" tolak Donghae dengan ketus.

"Kyu!" protes Leeteuk. "Kenapa kau menjadi sering terlihat marah semenjak Kibum datang sih?" godanya. Itu, memang benar adanya. "Apa karena Kibum pergi terlalu lama? Kau begitu menyukainya?"

"_Hyung_," rengek Donghae.

"Usulnya tak buruk kurasa, Kyu. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita makan di luar?" tawar Leeteuk.

Siwon yang duduk dengan rapih, tersenyum. "Ide yang bagus. Kita pergi, Kyu. Ini menggembirakan bukan? Kenapa kita tak merayakannya?" tanyanya menatap lurus ke arah Donghae, dengan penuh arti.

Hah.

Donghae tarik nafasnya dalam. Ia begitu tersiksa berada di antara orang-orang gila di sekitarnya tersebut. Leeteuk yang baik dan polos luar biasa! Siwon dengan ambisinya yang begitu menggebu! Sedang Kibum yang licik dan penuh rahasia! Oh! Jangan lupakan, karena mungkin saja Kim Kibum merencanakan sesuatu, pikir Donghae.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, menyenggol lengan Donghae.

"Baiklah," jawab Donghae pasrah.

**...**

Tak ada yang istimewa. Mereka tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah dengan banyak hidangan cantik yang kini sudah tersedia. Namun Donghae sama sekali tak berselera. Ia hanya memandang lampu di jalanan luar, juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Dinding kaca yang bening itu, sedikit memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Ia rasa, ia terlihat buruk kala itu.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Leeteuk, hingga matanya terhenti. Bukan karena Donghae yang menatapnya. Namun..

"Kenapa dia berdiri di sana?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar. Terdapat seseorang berdiri di luar sana, tepat menghadap ke arah mereka. Ia yang tengah berdiri, dengan wajah tertunduk dengan topi di kepalanya. Juga,

Donghae menegang seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar, melihat sebuah gitar dalam genggaman sosok tersebut. Ia sangat mengenal benda tersebut. Lalu, ia tatap Siwon yang sedikit tak mengerti. Sedikit banyak Donghae mengira, bahwa entahlah Siwon akan mengingat itu? Karena sosok tersebut belum juga mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan lalu, Donghae tatap Kibum. Kibum yang baru kembali dari Busan. Kibum yang dengan sengaja mengajak mereka keluar. Donghae pikir ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Kim Kibum yang mulai bergerak sepertinya.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Di luar pastilah dingin," ucap Leeteuk yang sama sekali tak dapat merasa ketegangan yang terjadi.

Bahkan Siwon, Kibum, terlebih Donghae mulai menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang mulai mengangat wajahnya. Wajah dengan kulit yang begitu putih, segera terpampang membuat Donghae semakin merasa tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

Trek.

Dan di kursi lain, Kibum masih tenang mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya, setelah ia potong daging itu, hingga membuat suara yang membuat Donghae semakin tak nyaman.

Sosok itu tersenyum, pada seorang Choi Donghae..

**TBC**

* * *

**Ada satu pengakuan dari saya. Saya agak kurang percaya diri soal fict ini. Terlalu banyak typo! Kyu itu Cho bukan Choi saya salah tik. :( terus jalan ceritanya? Saya tak mengerti soal saham etc! Ya, ini hanya mengira-ngira. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ufufufu~**

**Terus, karena kemarin chapter 6 saya post di dua tempat? Saya bingung sendiri sama yang komen. NyaHaHaHa..**

**Tapi saya tetep baca dan, tetep wajib ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian. TERIMA KASIH! Maaf sekali atas keterlambatan publishnya! *Tampol diri. xD **

**TERIMA KASIH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ini lebih cepat bukan? Nyahahahahahaha~**

**Silahkan langsung saja dibaca. Ada yang bosan? Maka tak usah dibaca. :)**

* * *

**[CHAPTER 8]**

**.**

Masih menjelaskan malam itu. Malam sebagai perayaan atas peresmian nama 'Park Kyuhyun'..

Di sebuah meja dengan beberapa hidangan yang hampir habis, berserta minuman di beberapa gelas. Terdapat Kibum yang tengah mengunyah dagingnya, terbalut satu senyuman di bibirnya tersebut. Ada juga Leeteuk yang meneguk air dalam gelas miliknya.

Sedang Siwon berusaha menajamkan pandangannya, pada satu pemandangan. Pemandangan yang sama dengan apa yang tengah Donghae lihat. Donghae yang masih terpaku dengan wajah tegang, terduduk gusar di kursinya, sambil sesekali melirik Siwon, yang duduk berhadapan dengannya kini.

**Trek.**

Sebuah bunyi timbul, akibat benturan dua benda berlapis kaca. Itu adalah bunyi gelas yang disimpan Leeteuk di atas meja berbahan kaca tersebut. Leeteuk terlihat bingung setelahnya. Ia pandangi Donghae setelah kegiatan minumnya selesai. "Ada sesuatu Kyu?" sapanya terlihat aneh dengan raut gusar di wajah Donghae.

Donghaepun dengan seketika menjadi terkejut, dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak," sanggahnya, meski pemandangan yang nampak, tepat di luar, yang terhalang kaca di depannya saja itu, terus mengundang rasa gusar di hatinya.

Leeteukpun menjadi curiga, dan melihat apa yang di lihat Donghae. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Raut Donghae benar-benar mencurigakan baginya.

"Tidak _hyung_.." lagi-lagi Donghae menjawab.

Kibum menghela kecil nafasnya. "Apa kau mengenal dia yang di luar itu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil satu potongan kentang terakhir di piringnya. Siwon, seketika menatapnya penuh curiga. Nada bicara Kibum, tak seperti tengah bertanya. Tapi lebih terdengar mendesak.

"Apa maksudmu?" potong Siwon dingin. Sesungguhnya ia belum tahu. Juga, sosok di luar itu, belum dapat ia kenali lebih jelas. "Kyuhyun sejak kecil tinggal di Busan. Ia tak mengenal siapapun disini," bantahnya, seperti menekan sikap Kibum yang terlihat menyebalkan.

Leeteukpun hanya menyimak, dengan kesepuluh jari yang ia tautkan, lantas menopang dagunya di antara rapatan jemari tersebut. Dan Donghae? Ia hanya menunduk dalam.

"Bisa saja, temannya yang dari Busan itu, datang kemari dan sengaja mencarinya," balas Kibum, tersenyum dengan maksud menyerang Siwon perlahan. Hanya Donghae dan Siwon yang merasakan hal tersebut. "Kulihat, dia sejak tadi melihat ke arah luar. Melihat orang tersebut," simpul Kibum.

"Kibum benar Siwonie!" timpal Leeteuk, lantas menatap sang adik. "Apa kau mengenal orang di luar sana, Kyu? Jangan takut," ujarnya, perlahan menyentuh jemari Donghae yang sedang saling bertautan erat.

Donghae mendongak, menatap Leeteuk, sambil memberikan senyuman yang terlalu dipaksakan sebenarnya. Namun, di balik meja itu, ia rasakan kakinya seperti mendapat sentuhan lain. Sentuhan yang cukup keras. Itu adalah Siwon yang sengaja memberikan Donghae sebuah isyarat, namun entah apa. Yang jelas Donghae tahu.

"Kau ingin menemuinya? Aku tak keberatan," ucap Leeteuk kemudian. "Jika perlu akan kuantar.."

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Donghae dengan cepat. Sejak kata itu terlontar, Donghae bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Kibum yang semakin asik dengan senyum puas di bibirnya. Tidakkah itu menyebalkan? Jelas Donghae tahu ini adalah ulah Kim Kibum!

"Jadi dia benar-benar temanmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Akan kupastikan. Aku akan keluar sebentar, kalian tunggulah disini," ujar Donghae. Ia berdiri, lantas mendorong perlahan keluar kursi yang didudukinya, agar memberinya jalan untuk melangkah keluar.

"Benarkah tak apa-apa?" usil Kibum tiba-tiba.

Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Sikap Kibum, semakin nampak di matanya. Adakah yang ia curigai? Mungkin saja..

"Tidak!" ketus Donghae. "Jangan ikuti aku!" sanggahnya, sebelum Kibum semakin usil mengikutinya. Ia ambil langkah cepat setelahnya..

**...**

Hujan ternyata..

Gerimis itu semakin menambah kadar dingin Kota Seoul. Langitpun nampak mendung, meski itu samar terlihat semenjak lampu kota begitu banyak, dan terang menerangi jalanan.

Donghae melangkah kecil, menghampiri sosok yang masih berada di tempatnya. Ia masih ada disana, terguyur tetesan gerimis itu. Dengan ragu, dan dalam bibir bergetar, ia berucap "Kyu.." untuk memastikan.

Sosok itu berbalik, melihat ke arahnya dengan satu senyuman. "_Hyung_!"

Donghae merasa seolah jantungnya merdenyut kuat, seakan meledak di dalamnya. Benar! Itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang seharusnya berada di tempatnya kini. "Kyu.." tuturnya lirih.

Sedang Kyuhyun?

Dengan tawa ringan, ia hampiri sosok Donghae, hingga tak nampak lagi di hadapan permukaan kaca bening yang membuatnya dapat melihat Kibum dan Siwon disana. Ia hampiri Donghae dengan tangan terbuka, meski salah satu tangannya terbebani sebuah gitar yang adalah milik Donghae? itu benar. "Akhirnya kita bertemu!" ujarnya riang, sambil di peluknya erat tubuh Donghae.

Padahal Donghae tak membalas. Wajahnya diliputi ragu yang begitu mendalam. Rintik hujan menjadi saksinya. Bias cahaya disanapun bisa menebak wajahnya, meski Kyuhyun seolah buta akan hal tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, menarik diri dari pelukan yang ia ciptakan tersebut. Ia segera apit wajah Donghae dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lantas memperhatikan wajah Donghae. "Kau terlihat kurus," simpulnya, melihat wajah yang semakin tirus tersebut.

Donghae menjadi tersenyum di buatnya, meski hanya sebuah senyuman kaku. "Kenapa kau kemari, Kyu?" tanyanya, agak kurang tepat mungkin. Karena..

Seketika Kyuhyun merenggut di buatnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ketusnya.

"Bukan begitu, Kyu!" bantah Donghae cepat. "Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu disini," elaknya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Aku kesini, bersama Kibum _hyung_. Kau pasti mengenalnya kan? Dia bekerja di rumahmu kan?" tanyanya kemudian, namun membuatnya teringat seketika. Ia ingat mengapa dirinya bisa mengambil keputusan untuk ikut bersama Kibum ke Seoul. Untuk memastikan sesuatu bukan?

"Kyu.."

"Itu," ucap Kyuhyun ragu. "Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, _hyung_.." cetusnya.

"Tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu, Kyu," elak Donghae. Sikapnya kali ini, mengundang satu kecurigaan di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun menjadi terlihat kecewa. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kuceritakan juga. Tentang Siwon _hyung_? Rumah baru?" tuturnya perlahan. Namun jelas, ia merasa harus mengurungkan niat tersebut setelah melihat reaksi Donghae sedemikian rupa. Karena, "kenapa kau terlihat berbeda?" simpulnya.

"Kyu.."

"Mungkin menyerahkan gitar ini terlebih dahulu.." ucap Kyuhyun, menyodorkan gitar bertuliskan nama Donghae disana.

"Tidak! Bukankah itu telah kuberikan untukmu? Simpanlah!"

"Aku ingin menyerahkannya kembali," desak Kyuhyun menyodorkan gitar tersebut ke dalam pangkuan Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae kemudian, tak sadar bersamaan dengan hujan yang semakin deras.

Kyuhyun pandangi Donghae, dengan raut sedih di wajahnya. Tak pernah ia mendengar teriakan Donghae sedemikian rupa, meski mereka hidup bersama hampir bertahun lamanya.

"Kumohon," lirih Donghae, sambil kembali menyerahkan gitar tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Ia ambil satu tarikan nafas yang terlihat sulit, pedih! "Kumohon simpanlah ini, ya?"

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya menjadi panas. Berulang kali penjelasan Kibum tempo hari terngiang di kepalanya. Tentang Siwon? Seorang Choi Donghae? Sejenak ia merasa semua benar adanya. Matanyapun kian berembun.

Sempat Donghae beri pelukan singkat pada Kyuhyun, sambil membisikkan rangkaian kata maaf di telinganya. Maaf, yang entah untuk apa. Kyuhyun tak tahu, hingga..

"Kyuhyun!" suara asing memanggil namanya. Sontak iapun membalas, "ya?" dan akhirnya, sebuah kebingungan terjadi.

**...**

Berawal dari sebuah usul Kibum yang masih dengan nada usilnya. Ia berkata, "tidakkah kita pulang sekarang? Ini sudah terlalu larut," ucapnya sambil menatap jam dengan jarum tertunjuk pada angka 11.

"Tapi Kyuhyun belum kembali!" sergah Siwon tajam.

"Siwon benar, Kibumie. Kita tunggu dia menyelesaikan urusannya, bersama temannya itu, mungkin.."

Namun Kibum segera berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya. "Bukankah dia di luar? Kenapa tak sekalian saja. Kupikir _hyung_pun ingin berkenalan dengan temannya itu?" usul Kibum, dengan satu lirikan berarti yang ia beri pada Siwon.

"Kau benar."

Leeteukpun berdiri, serta mengikuti langkah Kibum, diikuti Siwon yang berdecak pelan tak bisa melawan. Ketiganya melewati pintu keluar, di sambut hujan yang deras, dengan dua orang disana. Salah satunya adalah Donghae, di mata Siwon dan Kibum. Sedang Kyuhyun di mata Leeteuk.

Leeteukpun memanggil sang adik. "Kyuhyun!" sedikit berteriak, karena suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh percikan air yang mengenai aspal.

Namun ada sebuah jawaban pelan. Hanya berkata "ya?" sebagai sebuah jawaban. Namun itu terlontar dari mulut yang tak Leeteuk harapkan. Adapun suara lain yang menjawab itu, adalah suara yang asing di telinganya.

"Eh?" maka Leeteukpun sedikit bingung di buatnya.

Di sisi lain Siwon kini yang diterpa oleh sebuah rasa terkejut. Jelas-jelas ia tahu itu siapa, meski ia hanya mampu diam untuk saat itu.

Leeteuk masih belum mengerti. Ia hampiri Donghae dan sosok yang ia pikir adalah teman dari sang adik. Cipratan air hujan sedikit menghalangi pandangnnya, namun ia tetap hampiri Donghae. "Kita pulang, Kyu.." ajaknya.

Sejak pernyataan itu, Kyuhyun menjadi terpaku dalam posisinya. Ia diam menatap Leeteuk yang tengah mengucap namanya, namun matanya tak tertuju padanya.

Leeteuk bahkan mengusap kepala Donghae sambil merapatkan jaket di tubuh Donghae. "Kau bisa sakit, Kyuhyun!" tuturnya masih dengan perhatian berlimpah, pada seseorang yang Kyuhyun yakin, sangat yakin itu bernama Donghae! Jika ia harus berkata saat itu, maka ia akan berkata, 'Hey! Itu namaku!'. Salahkan bibirnya yang begitu kelu, karena hati dan otaknya terlalu bingung, tak mampu berfikir lebih.

Donghae menjadi serba salah di buatnya. Berulang kali ia tatap Kyuhyun dengan gusar. Namun Leeteuk tak mau berhenti berbicara. "Sebaiknya bawa temanmu ke rumah saja, jangan bicara di luar seperti ini, dingin!"

Kyuhyun beralih, menatap Siwon dan lalu menatap ke arah Kibum. Siwon yang ia yakin, sangat mengenal dirinya. Juga ada Kibum dengan satu pernyataan darinya, yang baru saja ia buktikan kebenarannya. Simpulannya adalah? Semua benar!

Sedang Siwonpun menyimpulkan keadaan tersebut. Ia tahu posisi Kibum meski tak tahu, mengapa Kim Kibum melakukannya. Iapun tahu, rahasia yang mulai tercium oleh Kyuhyun, sang kunci di balik ini semua. Tidakkah ini buruk?

Hanya Donghae yang benar-benar dalam keadaan terjepit, juga Leeteuk yang tak tahu menahu, meski setelah ia tatap wajah Kyuhyun, ia seperti telah menemukan sesuatu. Entah itu apa, hanya ia yang tahu.

**...**

"Jadi dia benar-benar temanmu?" tanya Leeteuk di tengah perjalanan. Ia masih dapat merasakan Donghae yang menjadi diam tak banyak bicara. "Dari Busan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, terus mengajak Donghae bicara. "Kyu!"

"Ya?" Donghaepun merasakan Leeteuk yang menyeggol lengannya.

"Kau melamun!" rutuk Leeteuk. "Kenapa sejak tadi, hanya melihat ke arah luar? Aku bosan jika kau diam!" omel Leeteuk.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanyanya.

"Banyak! Tapi tak ada yang kau jawab satupun," ungkap Leeteuk kesal.

Donghae hanya mengulum senyumnya. Ia tahu dan mendengar sebenarnya apa yang ditanyakan Leeteuk. Namun, bibirnya terlalu rumit merangkai kebohongan terus dan terus. Lagipula, apa yang bisa ia katakan soal Kyuhyun?

Maka, Donghae jatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sang _hyung_, dan segera memejamkan matanya. Ia tak ingin Leeteuk bertanya macam-macam lagi padanya. Namun, ada _hyung _yang lain juga disana bukan?

Seorang Siwon yang tengah mengemudi. Seorang yang mampu memahami apa yang dirasakan Donghae. Ia mengerti..

Leeteuk menyamankan posisi Donghae. Ia tahu, Donghae tak benar-benar tidur. Maka ia terus berkata dan berucap lagi dan lagi. "Sebenarnya temanmu yang tadi, aku merasa aku pernah melihat wajahnya. Ia mirip, dengan seseorang.." membuat Donghae kembali membuka matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Leeteuk.

**...**

Dan di dalam kendaraan lain di waktu yang sama..

"Kata-kataku benar bukan Kyu? Ada seseorang yang menjadi dirimu saat ini. Jangan terkejut jika dia adalah seseorang yang begitu kau bela kemarin," tutur Kibum dalam kemudi mobil yang berada di tangannya, meski itu tak menghentikan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi jejeran lampu di sekitar jalanan kota Seoul. Ia diantar Kibum setelah Leeteuk memutuskan, agar Kibum mengantarnya pulang. Tak ada percakapan berarti sebelum mereka pulang sebenarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kau dengar aku?" sapa Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik dalam nafasnya. "Aku dengar! Aku sudah tahu! Tapi aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelahnya," ujarnya terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Tentu saja merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu! Jangan biarkan orang lain merampasnya," terang Kibum.

"Aku bingung. Masih bingung! Darimana aku harus memulai? Juga, aku masih bingung, apa posisimu disini? Kau siapa? Mengapa kau melakukan banyak hal untuk Park Jungsoo? Dia _hyung_ku?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Biar kuperjelas," ujar Kibum. "Hanya satu alasan aku bertindak sejauh ini. Aku hanya tak ingin siapapun melukai Leeteuk _hyung_, kau tahu?"

"Memang kau siapa?!"

Kibum diam. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Siapa dirinya hingga melindungi Leeteuk hingga detik ini? Sebuah ingatanpun terlintas.

Dulu, dahulu kala dirinya pertama kali menapaki kota Seoul dengan pakaian tak layaknya. Dengan perut yang kosong, karena tak sempat terisi beberapa makanan setelah dua hari lamanya.

Kala itu ia benar-benar merasa perutnya sakit luar biasa dan membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia lapar! Ia begitu tersiksa sedemikian rupa hingga harus mencari jalan pintas, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya. Maka saat itu ia memasuki sebuah mini market, yang berakhir dengan sebuah roti dalam bajunya, tersembunyi. Naas semua tak berjalan baik, karena..

_"Dia pencuri! Tangkap!"_

Sang penjaga toko tersebut tahu bahwa pencuri kecil telah mencuri salah satu rotinya. Jelas Kibum langsung lari terbirit, hingga salah satu di antara yang mengejarnya itu, berhasil menarik ujung bajunya. Ia ditarik hingga terjatuh, dan akhirnya mendapat pukulan bertubi sebagai balasan atas tindakannya tersebut.

Saat itu Kibum berfikir, '_lebih baik aku mati!' _dan '_lebih bagus jika aku mati,_' dalam sakit yang terus menimpanya. Namuan seketika semua bubar, saat seorang datang, dan melindunginya.

Kibum masih ingat, seseorang itu berkata "_Dia hanya anak-anak! Jangan memukulnya!",_ itu terdengar di antara kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Dan sempat ia merasakan sebuah jaket melindungi tubuhnya yang sudah dalam keadaan penuh luka.

Satu bisikan ia dengar, "_Hyung akan melindungimu. Bertahanlah!_" hingga satu tetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Dia yang sejak saat itu, menampung dirinya, memberinya pekerjaan. Dia yang Kibum pikir, tak akan pernah Kibum biarkan untuk terluka sedikit saja. Dia yang adalah, Park Jungsoo.

Leeteuk _hyung_nya..

Maka, setelah satu ingatan kembali. Kibum menjadi tahu jawabannya. Ia menjawab, "anggaplah, ini sebagai salah satu bentuk balas budiku padanya, Kyu."

Cukup jelas bagi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kibum tengah melindungi orang yang adalah keluarganya. Keluarga yang selama ini dicarinya, meski ia terlambat menemukannya yang sudah terjebak dalam sebuah rencana orang-orang jahat itu. Orang-orang jahat?

Teringat akan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun menjadi menunduk, memandangi sebuah gitar dalam pangkuannya tersebut. Milik Donghae. Salah satu dari orang jahat itu. Bahkan telah berhasil menipunya hingga bertahun lamanya.

Maka setetes air mata meluncur, membasahi permukaan gitar tersebut. "Aku tak pernah menyangka, Donghae _hyung_.." ucapnya terbata.

"Tapi Donghae juga menjadi seseorang yang aku lindungi Kyu.."

"Eh?"

Kibum menghentikan laju mobil tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan pagar cukup tinggi. "Ini rumah tempat kau tinggal sementara, tak apa-apa kan? Aku sudah menyewakannya," ucap Kibum.

Namun Kyuhyun belum ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mengapa kau ingin melindungi Donghae? Aku bingung padamu, Kim Kibum!" sergah Kyuhyun kesal. Kibum benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Kau pikir, mengapa aku bisa tahu rencana mereka?"

"Huh?"

"Karena aku mengenal Donghae sejak awal. Aku mengenal Donghae sejak kami kecil, di Busan. Choi bersaudara, aku tahu meski Siwon tak pernah mengetahuiku!" terang Kibum.

"Jadi?"

"Aku telah mengenal Donghae sebelum pergi ke Seoul dan bertemu Leeteuk _hyung_. Aku semakin heran, saat Siwon berkata telah menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi yang ia bawa adalah Donghae! Untuk itulah aku tetap mengawasi keduanya hingga detik ini.."

"Begitukah?" tanya Kyuhyun terdengar acuh.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk dan beristirahat. Kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya memberitahu Leeteuk _hyung _dikemudian hari tanpa harus membuatnya terkejut," tutur Kibum.

"Kupikir ia akan tetap terkejut," potong Kyuhyun.

"Kita beritahu ia perlahan. Yang terpenting adalah, ia harus tahu sebelum surat-surat saham ditandatangani Donghae _hyung_. Kupikir ini yang mereka incar."

Percakapan semakin tak menarik di mata Kyuhyun. Ia segera melangkah keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Kibum. "Ceritakan semuanya lain kali, aku pusing!" ketusnya, namun "terima kasih untuk rumahnya," ujarnya tulus.

Kibum tak mengikuti Kyuhyun. Ia tetap berada dalam mobil meski mengamati Kyuhyun hingga ia memasuki pekarangan rumah yang sudah ia sewa tersebut.

**...**

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?!" cercah Siwon, menghujami sang adik dengan pertanyaan yang tajam dan sarat akan sebuah amarah. "Kau tahu aku tak mengenal Kibum sebelumnya! Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa Kibum mengenalimu sebagai Choi!" bisik Kibum tajam pada Donghae yang tengah merenung di atas ranjangnya.

Donghae terduduk, bahkan sebelum mengganti pakaiannya. Ia tak sempat.

"Katakan!" desak Siwon.

"Apa yang harsu kukatakan _hyung_?! Aku tak tahu!" sergah Donghae, terlihat tertekan. Ia berujar frustasi meski enggan memandang Siwon sedikitpun. Ia takut..

"Hae, jika saja kau mengatakannya sejak awala, aku sudah akan melenyapkan Kibum.."

"Jangan!" potong Donghae cepat, meraung pada Siwon. Ia tak sadar dengan bentakan tersebut, bahkan wajahnya mendongak dengan mata terbuka dan terarah pada Siwon.

Siwon tertawa sinis. "Kenapa?!" ucapnya pelan. "Sejak awal kau selalu seperti ini! Kau tak membiarkanku melenyapkan Kyuhyun, bahkan sekarang Kibum. Kau tahu akibat dari itu? Sekarang Kyuhyun hadir di tengah kita dan mengacaukan segalanya! Ini salahmu!"

"_Hyung_.."

"Jika saja kau membiarkanku membunuh Kyuhyun sejak awal, maka tidak akan begini!" rutuk Siwon.

Donghae tak tahan mendengarnya. Berakhir dengan tangis tertahan, dan juga akspresi sakit yang Donghae berikan. "Aku tak ingin begini," gumamnya pelan.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, pintu kamar yang sebenarnya sedikit terbuka sebelumnya itu, tertutup perlahan. Tertutup karena sebuah tangan yang membuatnya tertutup. Akan tetapi siapa?

Tidakkah ia mendengar semuanya?

**...**

Leeteuk nampak diam, mengahayati sebuah fhoto di tangannya. "Tuan Choi itu seperti apa sih, _eomma_?" tuturnya pelan, di sebuah ruangan cukup gelap dengan banyak rak berisikan buku. Itu adalah ruangannya sendiri.

Ditemani dingin, ia masih terduduk di salah satu kursi, dengan meja terisi oleh beberapa buku. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, dengan menempelkan satu sisi wajahnya disana. "Kemarin aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Sangat mirip! Matanya, hidungnya, juga bentuk wajah yang mirip denganmu! Sungguh! Ia lebih mirip denganmu, daripada Kyuhyun, anakmu!" adunya pada gambar dalam tangannya.

**Srett..**

Leeteuk merubah posisinya, tubuhnya terangkat bersamaan dengan tangan yang mengusap belahan pipinya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah dalam keadaan basah. "Aku juga sudah mendengarnya semalam.." tuturnya serak.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga bibirnya kembali merangkai sebuah kalimat singkat. "Apa aku bodoh?!" rutuknya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku sudah salah melangkah.."

Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud dari ucapan seorang Leeteuk baru saja? Adakah yang mengerti?

**...**

Masih pagi bagi Siwon, untuk mendapat sebuah kejadian yang mampu membuatnya merenggut kesal. Ada apa?

Baru saja Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, Cho Kyuhyun hadir di hadapannya. Kyuhyun berkata, "kalian hebat dengan semua rencana ini!" dengan segurat kesal di wajahnya, meski masih dalam ekspresi tertahan.

Siwon sudah dapat berfikir, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui segalanya. Tak ada lagi waktu baginya, sebelum Kyuhyun mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada seorang Park Jungsoo.

Maka Siwon segera mengambil langkah cepatnya, menahan lengan Kyuhyun agar tak memasuki kediaman Park tersebut.

"Kenapa!" raung Kyuhyun, mendelik sebal pada Siwon sambil menghempaskan tangan Siwon yang menahannya. "Ini rumahku!" ujarnya sengit.

"Ini akan menjadi rumah Donghae! Ia sudah mengganti posisimu sebagai Park Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada Siwon. "Kalian pencuri! Tentu itu tidak akan terjadi, setelah aku datang dan menceritakan semuanya!"

"Maka tak akan kubiarkan kau masuk!"

"Kau gila?!"

"Sebaiknya kau tak menguji kesabaranku," balas Siwon, hingga suara langkah kaki terdengar, dan disusul sebuah suara..

"Ada apa ini?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Baiklah, tak bosan saya ucapkan terima kasih. Komentar kalian? Sungguh membuat saya ingin segera menyelesaikan fict yang satu ini. Y-Y tidakkah saya membuat kalian kecewa dengan cerita yang membosankan ini? :')**

**Apa ceritanya terlalu pusing? Adakah yang kurang? Silahkan berkomentar jika begitu. Saya bisa perbaiki nanti. Dan sekarang saya ingin balas kmentar ahh~ biar tahu nih yang komen kemarin siapa? Ohohohoho~**

**Ini reaksi Kyu kurang nendang (?). Belum ya, :D**

* * *

**Blackyuline**: Gak curiga-curiga ahh, kelamaan! La ini mereka langsung tahu, ya? xDD Terima kasih ripiunya, :D

**Guest**: saya tak tahu namamu, ahahaha~ Terima kasih kembali atas ripiunya, maaf buat nunggu lama ya? ;)

**Cece: **Terima kasih telah menunggu, sekarang gak lama lagi kan? :D terima kasih untuk pujiannya, terima kasih untuk ripiunya, saya senang! xD

**aninkyuelf: **Gak akan, saya akan bertanggung jawab hingga akhir. Tenang saja, meski mungkin akan sedikit tersendat-sendat. Tapi kali ini updatenya gak terlalu lama kan ya? Maaf jika bosan, untuk reaksi Teuki? Belum saya ceritakan secara detail. Silahkan tebak saja dulu, dan terima kasih~ :)

**hauraddict: **Iya itu Kyu! xDD Ini saya lanjut, terima kasih, ^_^

**Arum Junnie: **Ini sudah, terima kasih! ;) HaeKyu kesiksa? Itu mah resiko mereka, HaHa..

**dew'yellow: **DEDEW! Ini updatean husus sebagai janjiku padamu, Kkkk~ Ini sudah panjang! Untuk pertentangan batin, belum eonn perjelas. Biarkan di akhir nanti. Ngahahahahaha~ dilarang komentar yang macem-macem! Heudeuhh~ -_-

**arumfishy: **Iyo itu Kyu! Ini sudah ya, :D Terima kasih ripiunya,

**ichaElfs: **Akupun lupa lanjut yang kemarin, Ngahahaha. Sekarang gak lama kan? :) semoga tak mengecewakan, dan terima kasih ripiunya~ =D

**bella: **Ini semangat banget lanjutnya! GImana reaksi Kyuhyun? Biasa aja kayaknya disini, belum bisa eonn perjelas. Beri kesempatan di lain chapter, ya? ;) Terima kasih ucapan ripiunya~ Ohoho.

**Jmhyewon: **Yang di luar itu Kyu, benar, :) Terima kasih sudah mengikuti, :D

**kyuzi: **Terima kasih, masih sempet ripiu di tengah kesibukan, :')

**IrumaAckleschia: **Sudah di lanjut, terima kasih, :D

**Anonymouss: ** namamu? Namamu? xDD Oke, itu memang Kyu. Hae bakal nyeritain? Gtau ya, rahasia, xDD Ini juga belum diperjelas juga kan? :)

**nn:** Iyo, typo di chapter kemaren. Semoga di chapter ini gak ada typo ya, terima kasih, :)

**kkyu32: **Terima kasih! Saya akan lanjutkan, dan mereka? Benar-benar reuni, -_-

**Gyurievil: **Iyo, dia telah kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ :D Terima kasih ikutan ramein kotak reviewnya, :D

**namihae: **Terkuak? Maunya readers yang tebak, *Authornya lagi usil, xDD

**Nakazawa Ryu: **Iya, T-T saya ingin ini cepat berakhir, xDD Terima kasih ripiunya, :)

**Guest: **Saya lanjut kok chingu, terima kasih yooo~ ;)

**laila. : **IYA! Kapan sih saya tak bikin dia menderita? Aishhhh~ LAIL~ tolonginnnn~ xDD

**GaemGyu92: **Lama banget ya? MAAPPPP! Y-Y Si Kibum mah gtau mau ngapain lagi, sayapun masih bingung, *Plak~ tunggu saja otak saya berjalan kembali..

**ndah951231: **Ndah bingung? xDD Siwon kalo sadar ceritanya udahan dong? Ohoho~

**Dewi Artini: **Ini sudah di lanjut. Terima kasih ripiunya, :D

**Augesteca: **terungkap tapi gak sepenuhnya di chapter ini, Maaf, xDD

**Aisah92: **Pngennya sih tinggal bersama dan hidup rukun, :D tapi gimana dooong caranya belu ketemu, xDD

* * *

**Dan saya lelah, *Lap keringettt~ xDD Eh, makasih ya..**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Hyung, apa kau tak menyesal, lebih memilih menyelamatkanku?"**

**.**

Satu genggaman tangan terjalin, membentuk rasa hangat dalam sebuah rasa canggung yang begitu menyerang. Ruangan luas, yang hanya dihuni oleh pemilik dua pasang mata tersebut, hanya menyisakan sunyi, dan hanya ditemani bunyi detik jam.

Keduanya hanya menghabiskan waktu dalam diam, hingga salah satu di antaranya, harus berujar untuk mengakhiri kesunyian tersebut.

"Hanya aku dan kau yang tahu.."

Suara lain turut terdengar pada akhirnya. "Tapi.."

"Tak usah merasa bersalah. Kita pikirkan jalan yang terbaik untuk kita.."

"_Hyung_.."

Sosok lain, yang nyatanya berada pada usia yang terlihat lebih itu hanya mampu tersenyum. Tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan lain itu, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Kau tetap adikku, siapapun kau!"

**[CHAPTER 9]**

**.**

"Dia melarangku masuk ke dalam rumahku sendiri, dan kau? Kau pun sama!" kesal Kyuhyun, masih dengan Kibum, yang berusaha menancap gas mobil yang dikendarainya lumayan kencang, membawa Kyuhyun pada sebuah perjalanan yang cepat. Matanya menatap tajam, namun terlihat tak fokus. "Hey! Pelankan mobilnya!" bentak Kyuhyun, sadar Kibum seperti seorang yang kesetanan kini. "Kau ingin aku mati, huh? Aku bahkan, belum membalas perbuatan mereka!"

**CIT!**

Kata yang terlontar pedas, dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Kibum menginjak rem mobilnya tiba-tiba, lantas membanting stirnya ke arah sisi jalanan, dan lalu berhenti disana, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih menahan nafasnya. Ia terkejut.

"Jangan katakan, kau akan menyakiti Donghae _hyung_!" tebaknya, sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan ujung matanya.

Kyuhyun, ia tentu mendengar itu dengan jelas. Ia akan menjawab apa? Karena mungkin saja itu benar, hingga iapun, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kau pikir?" desisnya, terlihat kesal namun, terlihat sekali raut menyesal dari wajahnya.

"Jika memang begitu, maka aku tak akan membiarkannya!" timpal Kibum tajam.

Terlihat pusing, Kyuhyunpun membenturkan pelan kepalanya pada jendela di sisinya. Ia bernafas keras, sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Hanya saja, beberapa kata, nampak jelas terlontar dari mulutnya, dan terdengar oleh Kibum. "Kau adalah pihak yang membingungkan! Apa maumu? Siapa tujuanmu? Siapa orang yang kau bela? Sedang di rumah sana, satu pihak adalah pencuri, dan satu lagi? Polos tanpa dosa! Dan dia _hyung_ku! Wajar jika aku harus melindunginya, bukan?"

Kibum menjadi tersenyum getir. "Tujuanku? Hanya melindungi Leeteuk _hyung _tanpa harus melukai Donghae! Dia, satu-satunya sosok yang kuanggap saudaraku, bahkan jauh hari sebelum aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk _hyung_. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun lantas berfikir. Ia tatap jalanan yang telah terbasahi rincik air di luar sana. Air yang berteriak, saling melompat kala terinjak kendaraan yang melaluinya. Mendungpun tak terhindar, seolah menggambarkan isi hatinya. Benar-benar gelap padahal, hari belum menapaki pertengahan waktunya.

"Aku mengerti! Sangat mengerti. Aku hanya ingin ini selesai secepatnya! Akupun tak ingin melukai Donghae _hyung _tapi? Kuharap kau tahu, bahkan aku lebih sakit! Ditipu olehnya bahkan selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan menurutmu? Sedang kita tak sejalan sepertinya.."

Gerimis di luar sana semakin menjadi, mencekam, terlebih rasa dingin yang mendominasi. Dan Kibum, mengabaikan itu semua. Iapun tengah berfikir keras, hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, di belakangnya, kembali berujar..

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dengan jalan masing-masing," ungkap Kyuhyun, sambil perlahan membuka pintu mobil dan hendak keluar jika saja, suara Kibum tak mencegahnya sesaat.

"Kau boleh menempati rumah yang kuberi. Tapi, jika itu maumu, maka aku tak akan menemuimu lagi. Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tak lagi ingin menjawab. Ia tahu persis apa yang terbaik untuknya, dan juga mengetahui bahwa, "terima kasih! Aku tak menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu.." berakhir dengan dirinya yang melangkahkan kaki di atas aspal yang basah, menerobos hujan, membiarkan dirinya terkena tetesan-tetesan air dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit itu..

**...**

_"Hyung_, kau dimana?"

Donghae tak diam, berdiri gelisah, lantas melangkah kecil, mengitari sekitar ruang tamu kediaman megah tersebut. Berjalan, di sekitar jendela, sambil sesekali melihat ke arah luar. Cuaca sedang tak bagus, sangat tak bagus. Hujan turun dengan deras di sertai petir yang keras. Juga, angin bertiup kencang, bahkan menggoyangkan dedaunan di pohon depan rumah itu dengan sangat kuat.

Sebegitu hawatirnya Donghae, hingga tak ia sadari, seseorang mendekatinya dalam langkah mengendap, lantas menepuk bahunya. Tepukan yang pelan sebenarnya, namun mampu membuat Donghae melonjak kaget, lantas dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, hingga di dapatinya..

"Kibumie.."

Sosok Kibum yang nampak tersenyum ke arahnya. Kibum yang Donghae tahu, baru tiba entah darimana. Kibum yang menapakkan kaki basahnya di lantai kediamannya. Kibum yang basah, membuktikan ia baru saja menjamah hujan di luar sana.

"Kau sedang apa disini, _hyung_?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae, kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, ke arah luar. "Kau datang darimana?" tanyanya, dalam sebuah wajah yang sebenarnya, enggan untuk bertanya.

"Aku masuk lewat pintu belakang," jawab Kibum, namun..

"Bukan!" bantah Donghae. "Kau darimana? Menghilang sejak pagi tadi, huh? Juga, kenapa tak segera berganti pakaian? Kau bisa sakit! Gantilah cepat, dan.."

Kibum diam, enggan membantah terlebih, ia terlihat senang, mendapati sikap Donghae yang mulai mencair, bahkan berbicara banyak padanya. Donghae yang lalu berkata, "nanti temani aku disini, aku sedang menunggu Leeteuk _hyung _pulang.."

Donghae yang lebih tenang, tertuang dalam ekspresinya yang nampak tak dibuat-buat tertuang dengan alami. Donghae yang lalu menatapnya, dengan segurat senyum kecil di wajahnya. Kibum? merasa lega, mendapati sang _hyung _yang nampak kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Aku segera kembali.."

"Hm.."

**...**

Sedang jauh di luar sana, di antara dingin yang menyelinap di tiap sudut kota, menyentuh hampir seluruh kulit manusia yang menghuninya, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang berada disana, di sebuah pemberhentian bis, yang tak begitu luas meski terlindung dari hujan. Apalah artinya, jika dingin tetap menyambut, juga tubuhnya yang terlanjur basah, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan disana, bersama orang-orang lainnya, dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya. Berteduh.

Tak banyak yang bergabung disana, hingga satu sosok turut bergabung di menit berikutnya. Tak cukup menyita perhatian Kyuhyun yang sibuk menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menciptakan rasa hangat dengan itu, mungkin.

Seorang baru itu, mendekat, hingga menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan jaket, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut lantas melirik ke sisi kanannya tersebut. "Kau?" ucapnya tertahan. Ia tak berkedip menatap sosok di sampingnya kini.

"Kau teman adikku? Aku masih ingat. Kita bertemu kemarin malam.."

Kyuhyun terpaku. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Bibirnya turut membeku, menyamai suhu tubuhnya. Kyuhyun, ia tak mampu lagi berucap, dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.."

Kyuhyun mematung. Ia terlihat mengepalkan erat jemarinya, di dalam lindungan jaket baru di tubuhnya. Ia belum mengatakan apapun..

"Mengapa kau disini? Mengapa kau basah kuyup, eoh?"

Oh! Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun tersadar, bahwa dirinya tengah kedinginan di antara seluruh kainnya yang basah. Seluruh tubuhnya? Seolah mati termakan dingin. Kakinya bergetar? Ia baru menyadarinya, bahkan, suara sosok di sampingnya, mengapa semakin lemah dan lemah?

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Mendengung. Kyuhyun mengernyit, dan tak dapat mengangkat wajahnya. Suara yang ia tangkap semakin tak jelas. Ia semakin menggigil, sedang tubuhnya terasa bergerak karena sentuhan seorang di sampingnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tak juga menjawab, sedang dia yang bersamanya semakin terdengar bergumam. Namun panik? Kyuhyun menangkap nada panik darisana.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Oh, kau kedinginan?"

"_Hyung_.." hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan. Matanya memerah, saat mendongak, menatap wajah tulus di sampingnya. Seketika itu juga, tangis terurai, kala satu pelukan hangat ia dapatkan. "_Hyung_.." lirihnya.

"Ini aku, Kyuhyun! Ini aku.."

Namanya? Kyuhyun dapat mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang itu. Entah itu hanya angannya? Ia sedang bermimpi? Bahkan kakinya seolah tak menapak, melayang.. mungkin ia salah dengar? Setelahnya, ia hanya dapat mendengar teriakan..

"Siwonie bantu aku!"

**...**

Donghae melirik Kibum yang baru saja bergabung dengannya. Terduduk di atas sofa di ruang depan, dan masih menunggu kedatangan sang pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya. Datang dengan satu jaket berwarna abu tua, menganggur di tangannya, lantas menyodorkannya pada Donghae.

"Kau menyuruhku berganti pakaian agar tak dingin? Tapi kau sendiri?" ujar Kibum, sambil melirik Donghae, yang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis.

"Aku lupa! Aku terlalu hawatir, mereka belum pulang, padahal ini sudah pukul 7 malam," keluh Donghae, mengambil mantel tebal di tangan Kibum, lantas memakainya sambil tak lupa ia ucapkan, "terima kasih.." dengan pelan.

"Siapa yang kau hawatirkan?"

Donghae diam tiba-tiba dan kembali melirik Kibum. Ia sedikit bingung pada awalnya, meski akhirnya dapat mengerti, kemana arah pembicaraan Kibum. "Apa aku boleh, menghawatirkan keduanya?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kibum tersenyum. "Itu hakmu, _hyung_. Wajar jika kau menghawatirkan mereka. Satu? Saudara kandungmu, dan satu lagi? Seseorang yang kupikir, lebih berharga bagimu sekarang, benar?"

Donghae gusar. Ia tak mampu memberi jawaban untuk hal tersebut, namun tetap, ia tunjukkan tatapan seakan, ia ingin mencurahkannya pada Kibum. Hingga satu kata meluncur dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana?" ucapnya lirih, hingga, saat wajahnya menggapai kedua lututnya yang tengah tertekuk itu, seketika itu juga, satu tangis meluncur. "Aku bersalah!" umpatnya tertahan. "Aku bersalah," sesalnya kemudian sambil ia usap kasar wajahnya yang telah basah itu.

Ia lupakan Kibum. Kibum yang turut mengiba di sampingnya, namun tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kibum yang hanya dapat melihat saudaranya mengurung tangisnya dengan terpaksa, lantas menatap ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum pahit.

"Terima kasih, kau masih mengasihi aku yang jahat ini.."

_"Hyung.._"

"Mengapa kau melangkah sejauh ini, Kibumie?"

_"Hyung, _kumohon.."

"Bahkan aku," potong Donghae tertahan, lantas meneguk kecut ludahnya. "Akupun membenci diriku sendiri!" umpatnya, mencerca dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan seperti itu, _hyung_.."

"Maafkan aku, Kibumie. Maaf! Bahkan kini aku tak dapat melangkah kemanapun! Aku tak bisa. Ini.." tutur Donghae, lantas menepuk-nepuk dadanya lumayan kencang. "Ini membuatku sakit!" keluhnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu _hyung_. Kau bisa memperbaiki semua," sela Kibum, menenangkan Donghae yang hanya menggeleng keras, lantas tiba-tiba terbatuk, dan ini? Bukan sebuah sikap yang di sengaja. Kibum, ia tepuk pelan punggung Donghae lantas mengelusnya. "Kau kedinginan _hyung_!" simpul Kibum. "Ingin ku ambilkan minum?"

Sebenarnya Donghae mengangguk atas tawaran Kibum namun, itu tak sempat terjadi karena..

**Brak!**

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan wajah Siwon yang mendung, sejenak menatap ke arahnya, terlebih, ia sempat pula menatap tajam ke arah Kibum. Sedang sosok lain muncul dari pintu itu, membuat Donghae, terpaku di tempatnya.

Itu adalah Leeteuk yang datang, dengan seseorang yang berada di punggungnya. Seseorang yang bahkan tak sadarkan diri, namun Donghae, tahu itu adalah, 'Kyuhyun?' batinnya lantas menatap Kibum, terkejut. Kibum yang menampakkan wajah bingung.

"_Hyung _dia?"

Leeteuk tengah kesulitan. Ia terlihat lelah, mungkin karena beban di punggungnya. Leeteuk yang lantas lupa akan kehadiran siapapun di sampingnya. Ia yang hanya fokus pada tangga-tangga yang harus di laluinya. Mengantarnya pada lantai kedua di kediaman megah tersebut. Membuka pintu menuju ruangannya, kamarnya.

Sedang Donghae, menyaksikan itu semua. Iapun hawatir, melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang, diboyong oleh Leeteuk. Ia tak sadar, ia telah mengikuti langkah Leeteuk. Berada di ambang pintu kamar sang _hyung_, sambil mengamati detail, bagaimana Leeteuk yang menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang putih itu.

Leeteuk yang lantas mengganti seluruh pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah, serta sempat menelpon dokter. Leeteuk yang lalu melesat, bahkan melewatinya begitu saja lantas beberapa saat kembali, dengan air hangat dalam sebuah wadah beserta handuk di tangannya yang lain.

Donghae, menyaksikan semua. Bahkan? "Kyuhyun-_ah_? Ini _hyung_.." bisikan Leeteuk, yang meyebutkan nama Kyuhyun, pada dia yang memang adalah pemilik asli nama tersebut, Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menggigil. Donghae terpukul dengan itu meski, ia tak mungkin dapat membantahnya.

Selebihnya, Donghae hanya mampu mengeluh. Ia melangkah lemas, menghampiri kamar miliknya. Kamar luas yang selalu terasa dingin baginya.

Kali ini?

Seseorang menyambutnya dari dalam sana. Donghae tak terkejut, meski semakin menundukkan wajahnya lantas terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tak ia hiraukan, Siwon yang masih basah kuyup terus memandangnya, menatapnya lekat.

"Lihat, kini semua semakin buruk, Hae. Bahkan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat!"

Donghae tak hiraukan desakan itu. Ia hanya membisu, dengan jari jemarinya yang semakin ia rekatkan satu sama lain. Ia? Terlihat malas.

"Bagaimana jika Leeteuk _hyung _tahu itu adalah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, huh? Kita bisa celaka!" sentak Siwon dalam bisikan tajam.

Donghae, kembali mengurai tangisnya dalam diam. Perlahan, ia angkat wajahnya, mendongak dengan segurat pedih di wajahnya. "Sudahi saja _hyung_," ucapnya pelan. "Lupakan semua, dan kita pergi saja, ya?" tuturnya, lantas beranjak, mendekat dan lalu..

**Bruk.**

Menekuk lututnya di lantai, sambil memeluk kaki sang _hyung_ dengan erat. "Kumohon," lirihnya. "Aku tak bisa lagi melakukannya, _hyung_.." ujarnya, terisak pedih disana.

"Donghae.." sanggah Siwon, menjauhkan kakinya dari genggaman Donghae. "Kita tak bisa berhenti, Hae. Kau, tak bisa menghentikanku."

Donghae menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang akan terdengar lebih dan lebih.

"Kita tak bisa melangkah mundur, Hae. Lihat saja, akan kulakukan apapun.."

_"Hyung_!"

Donghae tak sempat menyela, tak mampu menghentikan semuanya, terlebih saat Siwon pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Donghae yang lelah, lelah dalam segala hal, tertuang dalam helas nafasnya yang kian memburu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, lantas menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya dan lalu, menangis pilu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada permukaan kasurnya yang empuk. Ia redam sendiri tangisnya. Ia sembunyikan pedihnya, seorang diri. Sampai kapan?

Mampukah ia?

**...**

"Ia baik-baik saja kan?"

Leeteuk mengamati seorang dokter yang tengah memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai menghangat, di bawah lindungan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Dia demam, mungkin karena masuk angin. Tebus saja obatnya di apotik terdekat. Ia akan membaik dalam dua hari ini, kau tenang saja.."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan lantas mengangguk lega. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Waktu, menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat itu. Saat baru saja Leeteuk akan kembali ke kamarnya, setelah mengantar kepulangan dokter. Langkahnya terhenti, kala mendengar suara batuk yang lumayan keras, dan berlangsung terus menerus tanpa jeda.

Ia tak ragu dalam langkahnya yang ia percepat, menuju ruang yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Ia buka kamar tersebut, hingga nampaklah, Donghae yang terbatuk di atas ranjangnya. Batuk yang kecil namun, terlihat sulit untuk berhenti. Setelahnya Leeteuk tak diam.

Ia lantas kembali beberapa saat kemudian, dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" begitulah tanyanya, sambil membantu Donghae menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas ranjang, lantas membantu Donghae meminum air yang dibawanya. "Padahal, baru saja dokter kemari. Kau ingin aku memanggilnya kembali?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, _hyung_. Tak usah," lirih Donghae dengan wajah memerah. Batuk itu, seolah tak ingin pergi darinya.

"Kapan kau tertidur? Bahkan aku belum sempat menyapamu tadi, Hae.."

Hening. Keduanya larut dalam rasa canggung, kala nama lain, terlontar dari mulut Leeteuk. Hae? Donghae? Membuat Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Itu namaku, _hyung_.." ucapnya membenarkan.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak!" bantah Donghae. "Aku berterima kasih, karena kau masih memaafkanku yang jahat ini.."

"Hey!" sanggah Leeteuk. "Kau telah menjadi saudaraku, Donghae. Kau adikku!" ucap Leeteuk dengan tegas. "Semua sudah terjadi. Aku hanya ingin, Siwon menyadarinya, tanpa harus kulakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian.."

_"Hyung_!" sergah Donghae sambil menutup rapat kedua matanya. "Kami pantas mendapatkannya! Mengapa kau masih saja menaruh kepercayaan pada kami? Hukumlah aku, agar semua menjadi ringan bagiku!"

Leeteuk segera mengapit wajah Donghae dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jika bisa, aku ingin kita bisa bersama seperti ini.."

"Itu mustahil!"

"Aku berharap, kalian akan tetap berada di sisiku. Kyuhyun? Kau? Kibum, bahkan Siwon!"

Kembali menangis, Donghae bahkan menangis lebih keras. Ia terisak pedih, merasakan kebaikan seorang Leeteuk yang bahkan seolah tak tertandingi siapapun. Ini? Membuatnya semakin dan semakin sesak. Bagaimana ia harus bertindak? Terlebih, Leeteuk memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya.

"Biarkan hanya kita yang tahu untuk saat ini, hingga Siwon lelah dan menghentikan semuanya.."

Donghae hanya mampu mengangguk, di susul batuk yang semakin keras, dan tak berhenti, bersamaan dengan tepukan dan usapan Leeteuk yang tak berhenti pada punggung Donghae.

"Akan kucarikan obat batuk untukmu.."

**...**

Telah terjadi selama hampir seminggu, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah membaik dari sakitnya beberapa hari lalu, dan tetap berdiam di kediaman Park, dengan pertimbangan Leeteuk bahwa, ia adalah teman dari sang adik. Bagaimana bisa semua terjadi seperti biasa saja?

Leeteuk yang tetap dengan nama Kyuhyunnya bagi Donghae, membuat sang pemilik sesungguhnya menjadi kesal dan tak hentinya mendengus sebal. Sama hal dengan seorang Siwon yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar, bahkan tak pernah bergabung untuk makan bersama seperti saat ini.

"Dimana Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba dengan segala tanya di wajahnya.

"Ia sudah sarapan tadi. Sekarang sudah menungguku di mobil, ada apa, Kibumie?"

"Tidak. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Aku akan ke kantor tentu saja. Hey! Kenapa beberapa hari ini, kulihat kau tak makan dengan baik?" tanya Leeteuk, di tengah jawaban singkatnya pada Kibum. Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali sarapan dimulai, ia sudah memperhatikan Donghae yang hanya mengaduk makanan di atas piringnya. "Makan dengan benar!" ucap Leeteuk tegas, mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun ternyata.

"Ya," jawab Donghae lemah.

Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat tajam, ke arah pemandanga itu, terlebih Leeteuk yang begitu memperhatikan Donghae daripada dirinya. Ini? Anggaplah sebagai sebuah perasaan iri. Wajar!

Donghae, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, kala Leeteuk menyodorkan sesendok nasi padanya. "Aku akan makan sendiri," bantahnya.

Leeteuk segara membuang lelah nafasnya. "Baiklah! Kutunggu hingga kau menyelesaikan makanmu.."

_"Hyung_!" Donghae akan menyela jika saja, tak ada suara dari gebrakan meja yang dihuni oleh mereka berempat, dimana Kyuhyun, baru saja menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas sana dengan sangat keras, sambil berjengit marah.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Kyuhyun, menatap Kibum, Donghae, lantas menuju Leeteuk. "Asal kau tahu, kau telah ditipu olehnya!" tuding Kyuhyun akhirnya, menunjuk wajah Donghae dengan jemarinya. "Tidakkah kau memiliki perasaan, bahwa akulah adikmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Semua? Diam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku tak percaya!" decaknya kemudian, berkacak pinggang. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku pemilik nama itu! Mengapa kau bersikap, seolah kau tuli? Atau bahkan buta? Tak dapat membedakan mana yang benar?" sentak Kyuhyun keras.

"Cukup!" peringat Leeteuk tertahan.

"Aku tak bisa diam! Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa orang ini bersama saudaranya, tengah menipumu.."

**Plak!**

Satu tamparan keras, tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk berikan, pada salah satu pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak dapat mengontrol emosinya hingga itulah yang terjadi. Namun, dibalik itu semua, Leeteuk menatap lembut ke arah Kyuhyun, sambil menggapai jemari Kyuhyun, mengajaknya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Sudah cukup bicaramu, Kyuhyun! Mari bicara di tempat lain.."

Kyuhyun? Leeteuk memanggilnya Kyuhyun, seperti di malam itu, membuat Kyuhyun bingung, lantas diam saja kala Leeteuk membawanya menaiki tangga, menyisakan Kibum yang diam, dan Donghae yang lantas mengambil gelas di sampingnya, dan meneguk beberapa tetes air, di susul batuk yang kian menjadi.

"Kau tersedak?"

**...**

"Kau hampir saja membuat rencanaku gagal, Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau adikku, aku tahu!"

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Leeteuk yang lalu mengelus rambutnya penuh sayang.

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Kita tunggu hingga semua membaik. Kupikir, tadinya aku ingin mengantarmu belajar keluar dari Korea, Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikanmu dari siapapun yang akan mengancam kita. Aku yakin, uang bukanlah segalanya bagimu, bagiku juga.."

"Tapi kau tak berniat memberikan semua milikmu pada mereka bukan?"

"Tidak! Kuberi separuh untuk Donghae, Kyu. Ia, tak bersalah. Biarkan Siwon berbahagia, dengan kebohongan yang akan kita buat!"

"Huh?"

"Kita akan membuatnya mengira bahwa, seluruh harta ini akan menjadi miliknya.."

"Eh?"

"Ia tak tahu, ada berapa banyak harta yang kita miliki.."

"Biarkan Siwon menggapai apa yang ia ingin, agar Donghae tak lagi tersakiti.."

"Kau menyayanginya, _hyung_?"

"Ya.."

Sedang di tempat lain, Donghae merunduk merasakan batuk yang sepertinya, semakin menyakitinya. Sudah berlangsung beberapa hari ini sebenarnya. Ia tekuk kedua kakinya di atas kursi, lantas menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Kibum ada. Di samping Donghae, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae. "Kau kenapa? Batukmu ini sudah terjadi lama, _hyung_. Mari periksa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa!"

**...**

Di hari berikutnya?

Donghae masih diam, meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, semenjak rasa panas dan dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Ia tak sedikitpun melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai yang dingin sejak pagi. Nafasnya memburu, dengan sesekali ringisan di tiap tarikan nafasnya.

Saat itu pula, suara ribut terdengar dari luar ruangannya, membuatnya terpaksa turun dari ranjangnya pada akhirnya. 'Ada apa?' pikirnya, hingga ia melangkah ke luar kamarnya.

Ia, melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ia, terbelalak mendapati apa yang terpajang di depan matanya, nampak tegang di luar sana, hingga dengan langkah terseok, Donghae segera menuruni tangga dan lalu, "_Hyung _jangan!" teriaknya keras.

Disana, di depannya kini, Siwon tengah memenjarakan Kyuhyun dalam lengan kekarnya, bersamaan dengan sebilah pisau yang mengancam, terdiam di depan leher Kyuhyun. Sedang Leeteukpun memandang panik di sampingnya kini, bersama Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" raung Donghae.

Siwon tersenyum getir. Ia memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. "Aku sudah tahu semua, Donghae! Bahkan kau telah menghianatiku, huh?"

_"Hyung!"_

Donghae nampak resah, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, hingga Leeteuk menenangkannya, menggenggam erat jemarinya. "Aku sudah jelaskan semua, Siwonie. Sungguh! Mari selesaikan semuanya dengan baik!" ucap Leeteuk.

"Tidak!" teriak Siwon, tepat di telinga Kyuhyun yang sudah bergetar ketakutan. "Akan kulepaskan anak ini, hingga kau mengijinkan Donghae memiliki segala milikmu, milik kalian!"

Donghae mendesah lelah. "Aku tak menginginkan ini semua, _hyung_. Hentikan!"

"Jika kau masih menghargaiku sebagai saudaramu, maka seharusnya, kau berada di pihakku, Hae.."

Suasana mendadak menjadi tenang, meski, Siwon masih sibuk menggeser posisi tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. Ia menggapai mobil, yang biasa ia gunakan, hingga..

"_Hyung_!"

Donghae, berteriak, sambil berlari, menyusul Siwon yang telah membawa Kyuhyun dengan mobil itu. Donghae, diikuti Leeteuk tentu saja, yang berlari mengejar sang adik, sedang Kibum, menyusul dengan kendaraan lain.

**...**

Beberapa waktu berlalu..

Kini, Donghae tengah berada dalam ketidaksadarannya. Berada dalam lindungan Leeteuk yang memeluknya erat, di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Kibum. Mereka tengah termenung, di antara pertigaan jalan.

Ada apa?

Beberapa saat sebelum ini, terdapat Leeteuk yang kehilangan langkah Donghae di belakangnya, kala mengejar mobil yang dibawa Siwon, dengan sang adik, Kyuhyun sebagai sandra. Leeteuk, menolehkan wajahnya, dan mendapati Donghae sudah jatuh telungkup di atas aspal, membuatnya terkesiap, lantas memutar langkahnya kembali, ke arah Donghae.

Bertepatan dengan Kibum yang datang dengan mobilnya, yang lalu membawa Leeteuk sambil menarik Donghae kesana. Donghae yang sudah seolah tak bernyawa, dengan luka gores, dan setitik darah di pelipisnya.

"Dia kenapa?" panik Kibum saat itu.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Leeteuk, tak kalah panik.

Mobilpun melaju, di belakang kendaraan Siwon. Kibum, cukup mahir mengemudi, hingga hampir saja mengejar mobil itu, jika saja, mereka tak dihadapkan pada sebuah pertigaan. Donghae, saat ini menjadi bahan pertimbangan keduanya.

_"Hyung, _jalan ke arah kiri, menuju rumah sakit," ucap Kibum, sambil menatap Donghae yang tak bergeming, dalam nafasnya yang kian melemah.

Bagaimana?

Sedang, mobil Siwon, melaju ke arah jalan kanan, membuat keduanya bingung. Mana? Mana yang akan Leeteuk selamatkan lebih dulu? Kyuhyunkah sang adik, yang kini tengah diculik? Ataukah Donghae, yang bahkan Leeteuk tak tahu, ada apa dengan anak itu? Dan Kibum, yang hanya menunggu keputusan darinya..

**TBC**

**LOLOLOLOL~**

**Saya kembali bawa lanjutan ini fict. Adakah yang masih menunggu? Gak ada ya? Marah ya? :(**

**Sungguh saya ucapkan maaf dengan tulus atas keterlambatan fict ini. Sungguh sangat-sangat-sangat terlambatkah? Enggak kan ya? xD Heu, AMPUN DEH! :'))**

**Saya teramat malu pada kalian, terutama pada kalian yang sudah mau review tapi? Saya malah tak lanjutkan ni FF. Maafkan saya, ya? buat nama di bawah terutama;**

**I ndah951231 * cece * Jmhyewon * Blackyuline * Dew' yellow * lyELF * choyeonrin * Guest * nn * tiaraputri16 * kkyu32 * aninkyuelf * princelee86 * bella * arumfishy * GaemGyu92 * Anonymouss * Elfishy * Arum Junnie * kihae dp26 * Aisah92 * 2sparkyu amore * ryeohyun * namihae * Guest * Nakazawa Ryu * laila. * Sachiko Yamaguchi * RinRin 910909 * haelfishy * Shinjoo24 * Nameless * safa fishy * ekha sparkyu * Fitri MY * fikyu * Guest * fitria * siskasparkyu I **

**Sebegini cukupkah? :D Cukup kan ya? Kita lanjut chapter depan. Kapan? Kalian maunya kapan? NgaHaHaHa.. Intinya cukup sekian dulu dari saya, dan? Terima kasih, :')**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Kemana wajah penuh kepalsuan itu pergi? Kini, hanya pedih tersisa..]**

**.**

"_Hyung_, aku ingin memelihara banyak ikan nemo!"

Sang _hyung _mengernyit, mendengar permintaan saudara kecil yang kini tengah dalam pangkuannya. "Apakah bantal, boneka, tas, baju dan segala barang milikmu yang bercorak nemo ini tak cukup, Hae? _Hyung _sudah habiskan tabungan _hyung _untuk ini semua.."

Sang adik, yang nyatanya adalah Donghae di usia kecilnya saat itu, hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Merajuk, kala permintaannya terlihat tak akan terpenuhi. "Tapi aku ingin nemo yang hidup!" ujarnya, memohon.

"Kita tak punya akuarium untuk mereka tinggal, Hae. _Hyung _belum bisa membelikannya untukmu saat ini.."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Suatu hari nanti.."

**[CHAPTER 10]**

**.**

"Kau menyesal, lebih memilih menyelamatkan aku, _hyung_?"

Sepi menyapa, selepas kalimat itu terucap, dari mulut Donghae, meski dengan keterbatasan dirinya, untuk menggerakkan mulutnya lebih leluasa. Bahkan setiap tarikan nafas, akan menyakiti dirinya. "Bagaimana jika Siwon _hyung _melakukan hal buruk pada Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak akan.."

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia bergerak menyamping, ketika batuk keras, kembali terjadi. Batuk yang tak singkat, terus menerus menyisakan tenggorokannya yang perih luar biasa. Ia juga nampak lelah dengan itu. Meski usapan demi usapan, ia dapatkan di punggungnya.

"Jangan banyak berfikir, Hae. Kau harus pulih.."

Inilah seorang Leeteuk yang ternyata menjaganya. Leeteuk yang memutuskan untuk terlebih dulu menyelamatkan dirinya, lantas membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di antara kesulitannya, mungkin. Dan ini? Sama sekali tak membuat Donghae bahagia. Ia menangis sejak kesadarannya hadir, dan mendengar apa yang terjadi. Tak ia pikirkan, dari sisi Leeteuk yang sama sepertinya sebenarnya. Berada di ambang kebingungan. Selain karena keberadaan Siwon yang membawa adiknya, iapun berfikir, tentang Donghae, yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya..

_"Bronchitis kronis, ia mengidap itu.."_

_"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"_

_"Tentu, jika kita tetap mengawasi dan menjaganya dengan baik.."_

_"Tapi ini tidak serius kan?"_

_"Jangan menganggap ini mudah, Leeteuk-si. Saluran pernafasannya terinfeksi. Sepertinya kami masih bisa mengatasinya dengan antibiotik yang ada. Dia bisa dirawat dirumah dengan catatan, buat ruangannya sehangat mungkin. Jangan biarkan dia keluar rumah di malam hari, dan hindarkan dia dari debu, asap, dan semacamnya.." _

Pergerakan Donghae, membuat Leeteuk tersadar, dan ia tatap Donghae yang telah dapat menahan batuknya. "Apa dingin? Biar _hyung _tambah lagi selimutnya?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan, lantas mencoba terduduk. "_Hyung_, mengapa kau tidak mencari Kyuhyun saja? Aku bisa sendiri.." tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. "Tak sepantasnya kau lebih memikirkanku, daripada Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman disini, _hyung_.."

"Donghae.."

"Kenapa tak mencoba menukar kami saja, _hyung_?"

"Aku tak akan melepasmu, Hae. Tidak akan!"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalaupun aku harus mati, antar saja mayatku padanya," ucap Donghae kemudian. "Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana Siwon _hyung, _bila aku mati?" tuturnya pedih. "Kuharap ia akan menyesalinya.."

Leeteuk bangkit dengan cepat. Bahkan terlihat kasar. Ia marah? Mungkin Donghaepun berfikir demikian, karena ia mendengar Leeteuk yang berkata, "baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun tapi, aku tak ingin mendengar kau mengatakan hal yang macam-macam! Kau baik-baik saja! Kupastikan tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu!"

**Blam.**

Bagi Donghae, wajar jikapun Leeteuk menjadi semarah itu. Dan Donghae, berusaha tersenyum di antara tangisnya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, membiarkan matanya terpejam, hingga dirinya masuk ke dalam mimpinya, terlelap. Ia begitu lelah..

**...**

"Tsk, kau tak tahu malu!"

Kyuhyun, berucap dalam marah yang luar biasa sambil tak hentinya menatap tajam pada seorang yang telah menculik dirinya, dan kini bahkan mengikat tubuhnya. Ia terus saja menggerutu marah, sedang Siwon? Sebagai penculik dirinya, tak memberi tanggapan berarti, membuatnya semakin kesal.

Ruangan yang sama, yang pernah ditempati Kyuhyun, kini tengah di tempatinya kembali. Ruangan yang ia tahu sekarang, itu adalah milik Donghae, sedang Donghae, mungkin saja tengah bersenang-senang di kamar yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Membuatnya geram terlebih Siwon berkata..

"Ini semakin menunjukkan bahwa, Leeteuk _hyung _sudah benar-benar menganggap Donghae sebagai adiknya.."

"..."

"Lihat? Mana? Bahkan Leeteuk belum mencarimu, kan?" ucap Siwon, memanasi mangsanya, hingga dapat ia lihat, mata Kyuhyun membulat menatapnya tajam, tak berkedip.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil sedikitpun milik kami. Tidak akan!" teriaknya, keras dan semakin keras, mengumpati Siwon, yang malah berlalu, mengurung dirinya di dalam sana seorang diri. "HEY!" teriaknya, setelah hanya kegelapan yang tersisa. Ruang redup yang nampak dingin baginya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah ia tendang nakas kecil di sampingnya, lantas membaringkan tubuhnya yang terikat, sambil mendengus sebal. Lantas setelahnya? Ia tatap langit-langit ruangan itu, dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia bergumam,

"_Hyung_, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" tuturnya. Tapi, untuk siapa?

**...**

"Apa yang tengah kau urus?"

Leeteuk menoleh, mendapati Kibum yang lalu terduduk tepat di hadapannya. Bergabung bersamanya di ruang kerjanya, tepat di meja kerjanya. Memang ia tengah berkutat disana, dengan beberapa lembar kertas resmi yang ia ambil-simpan-ambil-simpan dan begitu terus, terlihat membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas itu. Tak lupa ia menyahut Kibum, berkata "aku sedang berusaha memilah, mana yang sebaiknya kuberikan pada mereka."

"_Hyung," _Kibum menyela dalam keterkejutannya, tentu saja. Leeteuk berkata, seolah apa yang ia ucap itu adalah perkara mudah. Benarkah? Pikir Kibum. Leeteuk berencana akan membagi hartanya!

"Ada apa Kibumie?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kau serius? Kau.."

"Aku tak main-main, Kibumie! Anggaplah ini untuk menebus Kyuhyun dan juga," Leeteuk memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Untuk Donghae.."

_"Hyung_.." Kibum, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara terbaik. Jalan lain?" tawar Kibum, berusaha mengajak Leeteuk untuk menemukan solusi lain.

"Sudah tak sempat, Kibumie. Kyuhyun, sudah berada bersama Siwon sekarang. Kau pikir, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Oh! Jangan bilang kau akan melaporkan ini pada polisi!"

"Tidak _hyung_.."

"Kalau begitu, bergegaslah. Kau sudah tahu, dimana mereka, Kibumie?"

"Tak ada kabar sama sekali _hyung.._" keluh Kibum. "Apa mungkin Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke Busan? Rumahnya di Busan?" Keduanya diam, dan nampak berfikir, hingga Kibum kembali mendapat titik terang. "Aku akan menghubungi seseorang disana. Apa kita akan pergi malam ini juga? Donghae _hyung_?"

"Dia yang menyuruhku pergi. Aku akan tanyakan kembali, sambil meminta tanda tangannya untuk sebagian surat saham ini.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.."

**...**

Donghae masih terlelap kala Leeteuk datang kembali. Namun sayang, tak bisa ia katakan Donghae tidur dengan tenang. Bocah itu, terlelap dalam sakitnya. Bernafas cepat seolah lelah. Perlahan, dibenahinya selimut Donghae, lantas ia usap helaian rambut di kening Donghae, semakin jelas menampakkan wajah tak bersinar itu lagi.

"Apa sebaiknya kau kembali dirawat?" keluh Leeteuk, nampak menggumam.

Wajar! pikir Leeteuk. Wajar, jikapun Donghae tumbang pada akhirnya. Anak ini, memendam pedihnya seorang diri, dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Benar bukan? Bahkan mungkin saja, batinnya turut sakit? Jiwanya? Donghae tak gilapun, sepertinya sudah merupakan sebuah keberuntungan.

Tak lama Leeteuk merenung, ia lihat pergerakan tangan Donghae. Donghae yang telah kembali membuka matanya. "_Hyung_.."

Leeteuk berikan senyum terbaik, sebagai balasan yang ia berikan pada sang adik. Belum sampai berjam-jam sebenarnya ia meninggalkan Donghae namun, ia merasa tak kuasa untuk meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Seolah takut, akan terjadi hal buruk padanya, atau sang adik akan menghilang darinya?

Perlahan Leeteuk genggam jemari Donghae, lantas dengan hati-hati, ia sodorkan beberapa lembar kertas penting pada Donghae, membuat Donghae mengernyit mendapatinya. "Ini.."

"Agar semua selesai, tanpa harus kita saling menyakiti, Hae. Ia ingin ini menjadi milikmu.."

"Tidak!" tolak Donghae mutlak. Ia menjadi tersadar seutuhnya, lantas menepis kertas-kertas tersebut. "Aku tak akan melakukannya! Tidak akan pernah, _hyung_! Itu bukan milikku!" raung Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku.." lirih Leeteuk, berusaha menenangkan Donghae. "Ini tak seberapa penting bagiku, di banding kalian. Kumohon. Setidaknya kau pikirkan Kyuhyun yang kini berada di tangan _hyung_mu.."

Donghae melemah, melihat Leetuk yang memohon. Ia, tak suka melihatnya. Tidaklah pantas, bagi seorang Leeteuk untuk memohon. Donghae membencinya, hingga ia raih kertas-kertas itu namun, "sebaiknya aku ikut bersamamu, _hyung_.."

Leeteuk termenung. "Aku tak bisa membawamu ke sana. Kondisimu? Busan bukanlah tempat yang dekat, Hae!" terang Leeteuk, mencoba memberikan penolakan halus, berupa bujukan. Namun itu seolah tak berarti. Donghae menggeleng keras dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"Aku harus bicara pada Siwon _hyung_. Aku harus menghentikannya.."

"Donghae.."

Genggaman erat terjalin, dari Donghae, untuk Leeteuk yang kini menatapnya ragu. Penuh akan rasa hawatir yang dalam. Namun Donghae yakin, "aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku berjanji padamu.."

"..."

Hampir satu menit Leeteuk diam untuk berfikir, hingga ditatapnya Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan wajah itu tak berwarna. Bahkan, suhu tubuhnya saja, tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Namun, tatapan mata Donghae yang terpancar, membuatnya yakin, untuk segera beranjak, dan berucap, "akan kusiapkan selimut untukmu, juga perlengkapan yang lain," membuat Donghae tersenyum pada akhirnya.

**...**

_"Bagaimana kita bisa makan hari ini?"_

_"Mengapa selimutnya bisa basah hyung? Kita tidur tanpa selimut? Yang benar saja!"_

_"Kyuhyunie! Kau yang bernyanyi, biar aku yang memainkan gitarnya. Kita mencari uang?"_

_"Ajari aku juga bermain gitar hyung, hey! Donghae!"_

Kyuhyun, tengah termenung di antara hening dan dingin yang setia menemaninya dalam waktu berpuluh jam ini. Entahlah, satu hari? Dua hari? Kyuhyun bahkan melupakannya. Ia sendiri, tengah pada kondisi yang buruk. Bayangkan Siwon benar-benar menyekapnya, tanpa makanan? Ah! Itu bukan menjadi masalahnya saat ini. Nampaknya, ia telah kenyang oleh emosinya sendiri, yang begitu mengurung diri dan juga otaknya, seolah tak mampu ia mengusir rasa benci itu.

Di atas ranjang itu, Kyuhyun terdiam, hingga akhirnya menggulingkan dirinya, menjadi telungkup, membuat lengannya sakit. Siwon, mengikat kedua tangannya, menahannya di belakang tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada niat, bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat membebaskan dirinya. Karena..

"Aku ingin tahu, sampai kapan kau akan berdiam disana, huh? Menanti kabar kematian adikmu sendiri? Sedang dia yang orang lain begitu kau bela!"

Kyuhyun bernafas lembut, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang turut melemah. Hembusan nafas yang menyentuh sprei yang tengah dihuninya, bersamaan dengan uraian air mata yang perlahan jatuh, dari kedua matanya.

_"Hyung_.." ujarnya dalam getar.

"Tolong aku," ucapnya pelan, dalam sebuah isakan. Hanya ia sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya. Keluhannya? Ya, itu benar. Keluhan manja, yang ia lontarkan pada _hyung _yang entah dimana. Lalu setelahnya?

"Donghae bukan siapa-siapa!" ujarnya tajam. "Ia tak berhak menerima semuanya!" dan lalu? "Aku tak akan memafkannya. Ti, tidak akan pernah!" ungkapnya disertai tangis pilu kemudian, memenuhi seisi ruangan. Semarah inikah ia terhadap seorang Donghae?

**...**

Leeteuk tak sedikitpun melepas pelukannya pada Donghae, yang kini terbalut selimut tebal. Ia sandarkan kepala Donghae di dadanya, disertai usapan-usapan lembut yang ia berikan pada Donghae., mengurut dada sang adik, semenjak Donghae, kembali terlihat kesulitan saat mengambil nafasnya. Ini buruk! Padahal, sebelumnya Donghae telah membaik.

Di sisi lain, Kibumpun sebenarnya, terlihat was-was kala melihat Leeteuk menggendong Donghae, turun dari tangga, membuktikan perkataannya bahwa, Donghae akan benar-benar ikut ke Busan. Tapi sekarang? Kecemasan itu menjadi nyata. Bahkan belum menapaki enam puluh menit mereka meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

_"Hyung_, apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Tidakkah kita harus menunda kepergian ini?"

Mendengar perkataan Kibum, Donghae lantas menggeliat dan berusaha sedikit membuka matanya. "Jangan lakukan itu, Kibumie!" bantahnya, dalam gumaman tajam. "Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu lebih lama.." lirihnya.

Kibum hela nafasnya dalam, begitupun Leeteuk yang tengah memutar otak, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik. "Dengar, Hae! _Hyung _akan membawamu ke rumah sakit saja, ya?" bujuknya.

"Tidak bisa.." tolak Donghae, menggeleng yakin.

"Tapi.."

"Biarkan aku ikut!" sentak Donghae kemudian, dengan sisa tenaganya, hingga setelahnya, ia mengerang dalam pelukan Leeteuk sambil berusaha menarik nafasnya. Sulit, namun? Tak cukup mampu mematahkan egonya. "Aku harus ikut.."

Sama hal dengan Kibum, Leeteuk terlihat membuang kasar nafasnya. "Baiklah," tuturnya, semakin merapatkan selimut di tubuh sang adik. "Kau tidur saja. _Hyung _akan bangunkan kau setelah sampai.."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Tak ingin ia sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Berusaha keras ia tahan lenguhan sakitnya. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada dadanya, di tiap ia menarik nafasnya. Perlahan, dengan hati-hati dan penuh kesabaran ia tarik tiap nafasnya, meski tak dirasanya, jemarinya meremas kuat selimut di tubuhnya. Ia hanya berharap, semoga semua baik-baik saja, setidaknya setelah ia melihat saudara kandungnya. Dan ia? Segera menutup matanya, berusaha melupakan sakit itu.

Leeteukpun tahu, meski ia berusaha menutupi raut hawatirnya, dan hanya mampu menatap Kibum yang tengah mengemudi di depan sana. Kibum? Kibum yang sama, memiliki perasaan takut yang sama, hingga ia percepat laju mobilnya.

Semuanya, berharap yang terbaik tentu saja..

**...**

Jauh dari bayangan siapapun. Seorang Choi Siwon, tengah menggoyangkan gelas bening di tangannya. Membuat cairan hitam di dalamnya bergoyang perlahan. Kedua ujung bibirnya, tertarik, membentuk sebuah ukiran indah disana. Berupa senyuman, dengan kepuasan penuh yang tersaji dari wajahnya tersebut.

Ia tengah memandang lekat, pada permukaan bening yang mengantarnya pada kehidupan air, yang dihuni beberapa ikan yang tengah berenang disana. Bergerak, bahagia di antara tatanan rapih yang nampak bagai kehidupannya di bawah laut yang sebenarnya. Beberapa karang berserta tumbuhan laut yang turut hadir disana.

Sebuah aquarium?

Benar!

Siwon tengah menatap bangga pada aquarium yang terlihat baru, bila dilihat dari dinding-dinding kacanya yang bening, dengan isi yang masih bersih dan segar. Tak ia biarkan permukaan kacanya kotor sekalipun. Setitik noda? Ia usap dengan ujung kain bajunya. Bahkan..

Terdapat sebuah pita di sudut luar kaca tersebut. Ia benahi letak pita yang menempel itu, lalu berkata, "_hyung _akan segera menjemputmu, Hae. Akan kupenuhi janjiku," dengan senyum yang terlihat agak ganjil.

**...**

Terasa lama, bagi Kibum yang berusaha untuk tak lelah, tetap fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Sesekali ia mendengar Leeteuk yang berbisik, padanya, atau pada Donghae yang terlelap. Miris jika ia dengar beberapa tuturan kata Leeteuk. Berkata, "kita akan segera sampai," atau "kau akan baik-baik saja," juga, "semua akan segera selesai.."

Bintang bertabur di langit sana. Mereka tengah menapaki malam yang dingin, di antara tegang yang semakin menyerang. Melewati tiap inci jalanan yang begitu panjang, bahkan seolah tak ingin berakhir. Di temani debaran jantung yang kian berdetak, semakin kencang, menambah tak nyaman, menemani tiap aliran keringat yang menetes, dari tiap pori seorang Donghae, yang kian menggigil dalam dekapan sang _hyung_.

"Ini?"

Leeteuk menatap takjub pada kediaman yang tengah ia kunjungi. Begitu tenang, senyap tanpa kebisingan. Dia tersadar, lantas melirik Donghae yang terlelap di bahunya. Di dekatkan wajahnya, mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae. Hawatir, nafas itu tak lagi berhembus namun, satu helaan nafas, mengutarakan sebuah kelegaan darinya. Donghae, bernafas. Ia tertidur lelap nampaknya.

"Kibumie, aku sudah pikirkan, bagaimana agar Donghae, tetap bersama kita," ungkap Leeteuk pelan.

"Huh?"

"Jika Siwon benar-benar menginginkan harta ini, maka ia akan berani bahkan melepas Donghae.."

"..."

"Tak perlu tanda tangan Donghae! Kita berikan ini semua, utuh menjadi miliknya.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dan kita, tak harus membawa Donghae masuk. Biarkan saja ia tidur disini.."

**...**

Satu remasan terjadi, pada sebuah tirai yang kini tertutup kembali. Sosok itu mendengus sebal, menahan emosinya yang meluap. Ditatapnya jam, yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 3 dini hari. Terlalu dini nampaknya namun, sesungguhnya ia tak tertidur sama sekali, hingga dapat menangkap dengan jelas, suara deru mesin di halaman rumahnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya. "Mereka mendahuluiku!"

Ia bergegas mengunjungi kamarnya, yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Tempat dimana terletak, aquarium bersama ikan-ikan baru miliknya. Ikan darinya, Choi Siwon, untuk saudara kandungnya, Donghae.

Dibukanya laci di dalam lemari pakaiannya, lantas, ia tarik sebuah senjata api yang lalu ia simpan di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia? Kembali, untuk menyambut tamunya sepertinya..

Tak lama. Hanya butuh dua menit bagi tamunya, untuk berjalan dari halaman depan, hingga tepat berada di ambang pintunya, dan lalu menekan bel rumahnya. 'Masih memiliki sikap santun, eoh?' batin Siwon, tersenyum meremehkan, dan lantas menghampiri pintu.

"Siwonie.."

Siwon, belum mampu membuka pintu seutuhnya. Ia tampakkan wajahnya, menatap seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya. "Sudah kau pikirkan, _hyung_? Jika belum, aku tak akan membuka pintu ini, dan juga tak akan kuberikan Kyuhyun padamu!" bisiknya.

"Beginikah sikapmu terhadap tamu, huh?"

Siwon mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya. Menampakkan lengkungan senyum yang menyebalkan. "Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi!" decaknya.

Leeteuk mencoba bersabar. Ia segera tarik nafasnya dalam, guna meredam rasa kesalnya. "Sudah! Buka pintunya! Akan kuberikan semuanya padamu!" desak Leeteuk.

Siwon membuka lebar pintunya, mempersilahkan Leeteuk, yang datang bersama Kibum. Mereka menapaki lantai yang dingin itu, dalam diam, hingga Siwon nampak mengerutkan keningnya. Satu hal yang ia ingat, "dimana Donghae?"

Leeteuk diam. Ia tatap Kibum lama, berbagi rasa ragu dan takut yang kian menyerang. "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya, huh? Kupikir kau tak butuh dia lagi setelah semua kau dapatkan! Cukup sudah kau memperalatnya! Ia, akan tetap bersamaku.."

Sangat jauh, dari apa yang dipikirkan Leeteuk, karena, "kau pikir untuk apa? Untuk siapa aku melakukan semua ini?" Siwon mengatakan hal yang sangat di luar dugaan. Baik itu Kibum, dan Leeteuk tertegun, mengetahui ambisi seorang Siwon yang nyatanya, untuk saudaranya, Donghae. Benarkah?

**Brak!**

Satu gebrakan mengejutkan keduanya. "Katakan dimana Donghae, atau tak akan kuberikan kembali Kyuhyun pada kalian!" teriak Siwon pada akhirnya, di pagi buta tersebut.

"Donghae _hyung_, tak akan mungkin lagi mau datang padamu," sela Kibum, hingga suara bunyi terdengar setelahnya. Siwon? Mengangkat senjatanya, lurus mengarah pada Kibum.

Leeteuk menegang. Bukan seperti itu yang ia harapkan sebenarnya. "Siwonie jangan lakukan itu! Kita bisa menyelesikannya baik-baik. Aku sudah berikan apa yang kau mau, bukan?"

"Apalah artinya tanpa Donghae!" potong Siwon, berteriak kencang, disusul dengan perdebatan lainnya.

Teriakan yang juga sampai, hingga di dua tempat berbeda. Membangunkan Donghae, yang tengah terlelap dan sadar, dimana dia kini. Sebuah haru tergambar di matanya, memandang pada halaman dimana mobilnya terparkir kini. Ia hafal. Tentu, itu adalah kediamannya, bukan?

Rumah yang bahkan, sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Perlahan ia menapakkan kakinya disana. Nafasnya memburu, menahan segala rasa yang kini beradu di otaknya, menghantam jiwanya. Perdebatan di ruang depan itu juga jelas. Sangat jelas, begitupun Kyuhyun yang tersekap di ruangan lain.

Kyuhyun yang lantas tersenyum, mendengar suara Leeteuk di luar sana. Ia tersenyum getir, lantas bergumam, "aku tahu, kau tak akan membiarkanku begitu saja, _hyung_.."

Suara langkah mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas, hingga pintu ruangan yang menyekapnya itu terbuka. Namun sayang, bukan pelukan haru yang dia dapat, melainkan sebuah seretan paksa.

Jadi? Belum berakhirkah?

**...**

"Beritahu aku, dimana Donghae, dan kulepaskan Kyuhyun! Sudah kubilang, aku ingin semua harta itu menjadi miliknya!"

**Tes..**

Satu tetes air mata meluncur, dari sepasang mata milik dia, yang kini tengah berdiri, di dinding dekat pintu, dan masih belum mampu menampakkan dirinya. Hanya tangisan dalam diam, hembusan nafas berat, di sertai kepalan erat pada kedua tangannya.

"Dimana Donghae? atau.."

"AKH!"

Ia pejamkan rapat kedua matanya. Teriakan demi teriakan yang ia dengar dari dalam, lantas menyadarkannya untuk segera tersenyum, dalam pahit yang pekat, menyentuhnya. Namanya, terdengar disebut-sebut, dan mengalun indah dari dalam sana. Haruskah ia bahagia?

Bahagiakah Donghae?

Patut ia berbahagia, setelah mendengar betapa saudaranya selama ini menyayanginya, melebihi apa yang ia pikir. Melakukan hal gila hanya untuk dirinya? Membahagiakan dirinya? Meski, tetap menjadi sebuah rasa miris, kala mengingat, Siwon melukai orang lain untuk dirinya.

"Jangan lukai Kyuhyun!"

Suara Leeteuk turut terdengar olehnya. Donghae, bisa menggambarkan situasi di dalam sana. Membuat hatinya kembali bergetar. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seolah membenarkan, kalimat itu menohok dirinya. Donghae, tak ingin terlalu lama membiarkan itu, lantas mulai berbaur, dengan kalimat pertama yang membuatnya semuanya diam.

"Aku disini, _hyung_.." tubuh lemah itu bergerak perlahan, mendekat ke arah dimana Siwon berada, dengan tangannya yang tengah memenjarakan Kyuhyun yang menangis. Menangis, dengan ujung pistol tepat di dahinya. Anak itu bergetar ketakutan. Donghae dapat melihatnya dan sesungguhnya, iapun takut.

"Jangan mendekat, Hae.."

Donghae tersenyum, menyadari Leeteuk berbisik ke arahnya. Mengapa tak boleh mendekat? Siwon hanya ingin dirinya bukan? Hanya dirinya. Dilihatnya sejenak Leeteuk dan Kibum yang memandangnya resah. Kibum yang sebenarnya, tengah turut mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Siwon. Semua kini nampak jelas baginya. Ia lihat, beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja, tak jauh dari mereka.

_"Hyung_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirihnya sambil menunduk dalam.

Leeteuk menjadi mengerti, dan tersenyum. Ia serahkan sebuah pulpen ke arah Donghae. "Lakukan yang terbaik.."

Sepertinya, kembali pada rencana awal. Terpaksa Leeteuk merelakan itu semua, hingga Donghae, torehkan tanda tangannya disana. Anak itu berusaha tegar, hingga ia kembali bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Siwon. "Ini sudah menjadi milikku, _hyung_. Kau senang? Sekarang apa lagi yang kau mau?" tutur Donghae, di sertai batuk setelahnya. Ini saja? Membuat Leeteuk berdiri gelisah di ujung sana.

Sementara Siwon, tersenyum senang, lantas mulai melepas Kyuhyun dari genggamannya. Ia sambut Donghae. "Kita akan merayakannya bersama, Hae. Kita akan segera pergi dari Korea. Kita.."

"Bisa semudah itu, huh?!"

"Kyuhyun!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae dan Siwon yang tengah berbahagia. Kibum tercekat kala Kyuhyun merebut pistol di tangannya, begitupun Leeteuk yang berusaha mendekat. Keadaan berubah tegang, terlebih Kyuhyun, menyeringai di balik kedua tangannya yang mengangkat senjata, mengarahkannya lurus, pada Donghae yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Hening..

1 detik..

5 detik..

Beranjak di dua puluh detik berikutnya, Donghae bergumam "Kyu," dalam tangisnya. Ia tak banyak berulah, hanya memanggil nama Kyuhyun dalam sesalnya, merasa mungkin, itu adalah penyesalan terakhirnya pada Kyuhyun yang ia tahu, tengah merasa kecewa padanya.

"Jangan Kyu, turunkan senjatamu, _hyung _mohon.." ungkap Leeteuk sabar. Sesungguhnya ia merasa kesal, karena ulah Kyuhyun, yang hanya mengangkat egonya, rencanapun menjadi rusak.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka memiliki apa yang seharusnya bukan milik mereka, _hyung_? Tidak akan pernah!" marah Kyuhyun, meraung dengan wajah memerah, menahan tangis. Ditatapnya Donghae, yang membuat hatinya melemah.

"Jangan! Turunkan senjata itu, Kyuhyun!" timpal Kibum, dengan mata menyipit, menyelidiki pergerakan tangan seorang Siwon yang tengah mengenggam senjata. Ia harus mampu menebak apa yang terjadi. Ia, berusaha menghentikan, jika saja..

**Dor!**

**Dor!**

Dua letusan keras terjadi tanpa dapat dicegah. Leeteuk dan Kibum mematung dengan mata membulat, sedang Donghae, masih menutup rapat kedua matanya, dan perlahan, membukanya. Di teguknya ludahnya dengan agak sulit. Jemarinya mengepal, dengan getaran di kakinya. Setelahnya, iapun mematung..

Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya, sambil meremas dadanya, yang mengucurkan darah dengan deras. Ternyata, dari dua peluru yang meletus dari tempatnya, satu, salah satunya bersarang di dada kanan Kyuhyun. Ia belum menutup matanya, meski itu tak berlangsung lama. Mata itu, tertutup perlahan dengan tubuh yang mulai menyentuh lantai seutuhnya.

Raunganpun terdengar selanjutnya. Dari Leeteuk yang memekikkan nama Kyuhyun, menghampirinya bersama Kibum, dan mencoba membopongnya tanpa ingat apapun.

Donghae, Donghae masih terpaku di tempatnya. Sinar wajahnya meredup. Nafasnya terlihat tak menentu. Ia terlihat bingung, hingga saat membalikkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya darah mengucur dari salah satu kaki Siwon. Nampaknya, satu peluru tadi, melesak disana.

"Donghae-_ya_.." lirih Siwon, menatap keganjalan yang terjadi pada sang adik. Ia masih sadar, meski rasa sakit itu kian menjadi menyerang dirinya.

"_Hyung_, mengapa kau melakukannya?" lirih Donghae, sambil meremas lembaran kertas penting di tangannya. "Kau melukai Kyuhyun!"

"Donghae.."

"Aku," ujar Donghae, semakin dan semakin bergetar dengan tangis yang perlahan terurai. "Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!"

Siwon tertohok dengan kata itu. Wajahnya, mengenyit lebih sakit selepas Donghae mengutarakan kata tersebut. Ia, menangis kemudian dengan penyesalan yang ada.

Inilah saatnya, bagi Donghae untuk memilih, mana? Dimana ia berpihak kini? Dan seharusnya bukan menjadi rahasia. Setelah Donghae robek kertas di tangannya, dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada sang _hyung_. Disusul satu teriakan terakhir, "aku membencimu!" lantas Donghae, berlari keluar, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya menangis seorang diri, di antara darah yang kian mengalir.

"Donghae, maafkan aku.."

**...**

Begitu ramai. Tepat di depan pintu menuju ruang ICU, Leeteuk berdiri gusar. Ada beberapa tim medis yang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan alat medis yang tak ia ketahui. Satu yang jelas, darah! Darah yang ia yakin, itu milik Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebagian, masih menempel di kulit tangannya.

_"Hyung. dingin.."_

Keluhan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu, saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, kembali terngiang. Keluhan yang terlontar, dari bibir yang bahkan memuntahkan darah, membuatnya panik seketika.

_"Sakit.."_

Tangisan tak terbendung. Ia menangis mengingatnya. Tak sanggup bahkan ia terduduk tenang di kursi tunggu yang ada disana. Ia terisak pedih, menatap cemas ke arah pintu. Hingga satu tepukan ia rasa, dan Kibum hadir di sampingnya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Kau jangan terlalu cemas.."

Leeteuk mendesah. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Kibumie!" ungkapnya. "Aku bahkan tak dapat menolongnya, padahal ini kesempatanku untuk menolongnya. Aku, aku bersalah padanya!" tutur Leeteuk.

Kibum mengangguk memaklumi. Ia sadar sepenuhnya, akan perasaan Leeteuk. Begitu cemas. Ia sendiri tahu, sebanyak apa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah dari luka itu, bahkan dari mulutnya. Namun di sisi lain?

_"Hyung, _Donghae _hyung_.."

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kibum dengan cepat. Ia usap pula deraian air matanya. "Bagaimana dia, Kibumie? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"..."

"Kibumie!"

**...**

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dapat melihat Donghae, yang dalam keadaan sama. Tengah dalam penanganan seorang dokter meski, anak itu dalam keadaan sadar, dan tengah berjuang menarik tiap nafasnya. Dengan bantuan sebuah alat pernafasan yang sepertinya, tak cukup mampu membantu. Bahkan dokter di sampingnya, terus mencoba memberikan berbagai suntikan, dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Donghae, Donghae, _hyung _disini.."

Leeteuk, begitu hadir disana, langsung meraih posisi di samping Donghae, menggenggam erat jemari Donghae. Leeteuk, tak melupakan Donghae sebenarnya. Donghae yang tumbang, tepat setelah mereka tiba di lantai depan rumah sakit yang masih terdapat di Busan. Namun pilihan kembali terjadi kala itu. Hingga ia titipkan Donghae pada Kibum, sementara dirinya mengantar Kyuhyun.

Donghae tak dapat fokus dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dokter yang terus berkata-kata, Leeteukpun seperti itu, sementara suara bising dari alat-alat di sampinnya terus menganggunya. Ia ingin berkata, namun semua hanya menjadi sia-sia. Ia putus asa, di samping rasa sakit yang kian meraja pada tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya hanya mampu menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis, Hae. Semua baik-baik saja.." ucap Leeteuk, mengusap aiar di ujung mata Donghae. Samar, ia lihat Donghae yang menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun, membuatnya tersenyum dalam harus yang mendalam. "Kyuhyun baik-baik saja," ucapnya yakin.

**...**

Operasi masih berlangsung, sementara Donghae sudah terlelap, membuat Leeteuk setidaknya mampu bernafas tenang. Ia telah menitipkan Donghae pada Kibum, yang sebenarnya, tanpa ia suruhpun, Kibum akan tetap menjaga Donghae disana. Sementara dirinya, mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin, di samping pintu dimana di dalamnya, Kyuhyunpun tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya.

"Selamatkan mereka Tuhan. Kumohon.." begitulah pinta Leeteuk, pada penciptanya.

Sungguh sangat berbeda, dengan tempat dimana Siwon berada kini. Hanya keheningan, di samping gumaman tak jelas dari bibirnya. Baru saja, ia mengikatkan sebuah kain pada kakinya yang terluka. Darahpun, sudah berceceran di lantai rumahnya tersebut.

Namun Siwon, bagai sosok yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Ia begitu terlihat kosong. Hanya memandangi sebuah aquarium yang masih nampak indah, meski di beberapa bagian dinding kaca itu, terdapat bercak darah.

"Aku belum menunjukkan ini padamu, Hae!" ucapnya.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku! Aku melakukannya untukmu!"

Siwon, menangis dalam kalutnya. Merenggut dalam takutnya. Ia rapuh dan hancur!

**...**

"Operasinya masih berlangsung, Kibumie.."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kibum datang menghampiri Leeteuk, tepatnya pukul dua siang. Siang hari yang mendung, semenjak di luar turun hujan yang deras. Kibum, berniat meluruskan kakinya, yang sudah terduduk menunggui Donghae sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Itu artinya, Kyuhyun masih tetap berusaha _hyung_.."

"Entahlah," ucap Leeteuk, mengusap lelah di wajahnya. "Donghae masih tidur? Mengapa kau meninggalkannya?"

"Dia tak akan bisa lari," canda Kibum. "Aku akan mencari kopi? Kau ingin?"

Ya. Mungkin Kibum benar. Donghae, tak bisa berlari dengan kondisinya saat ini. Bahkan ia masih terbaring di ranjangnya, dengan beberapa alat yang membantunya. Membantunya bernafas bahkan. Dia, tak akan mungkin bisa berlari.

Namun..

Ada sosok lain, yang dengan sengaja, menarik tubuhnya. Melepas paksa infusnya, melepas alat bantu pernafasan itu, lantas membopong tubuh ringkihnya begitu saja. Membawanya ke arah luar ruangan, mengendap. Bahkan hampir saja menembus hujan jika saja, "YAA!" tak ada satu teriakan yang mengagetkan sosok itu..

**TBCTBCTBCTBCTBC**

**Saya kembali dalam waktu singkat. Singkat bukan? xD**

**Disini, saya ingin jujur. Soal penyakit Hae? Saya kurang yakin bahas itu lebih dalam. Saya tak terlalu tahu soal sakit-sakitan. Terus, Seoul – Busan? Saya tak tahu berapa jarak tempuhnya. Pake mobil bisa? Uahahaha. Gak tau. Kira-kira aja seperti ini tak apa kan?**

**Nah! Buat para reviewer kemarin?**

**arumfishy - laila mubarok - thiefhanie - cece - princelee86 - turtle407 - iloyalty1 - anggita - Arum Junnie - siskasparkyu0 - ndah951231 - it'sme - Dew'yellow - sparkyu amore - namihae - Fitri MY - Yulika19343382 - lyelf - kyuzi - Blackyuline - Zea Wonkyuna - Evil0311 - vha chandra - Guest - casanova indah - tiaraputri16 - chinderella cindy - Bryan Andrew Cho - ffikyu - haelfishy - jmhyewon - Angelika Park - Safa Fishy - shimizudani - IrumaAckleschia - riekyumidwife - Anonymouss - Aisah92 - bella0203 - ekha sparkyu - GaemGyu92 - kihaedp26 - Rinrin910909**

**Saya terharu, melihat ucapan-ucapan kalian. Sangat! Sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang masih menunggu! Dengan apa saya ucapkan terima kasih ini? Saya? Tulus, :') Tak bisa saya jawab atau balas satu-satu. Tapi mungkin, yang ingin saya utarakan, untuk chapter? Kapan selesainya? Mungkin chapter depan akan saya selesaikan ini. Heu. Terus? Yang bilang kependekan? Masa' sih! Masa kependekan? _ Panjang kok! Anggap aja begitu. Hahahaha.**..

**Intinya begitu saja. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan ya. HeuHeu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**["Aku takut, saat terbangun nanti, aku menjadi seorang diri.."]**

**.**

"Apa? Jangan katakan, selama ini, dia masih tinggal bersama kita!"

Kyuhyun meraung, menapakkan kasar kakinya, menapaki lantai yang dingin di kediaman megahnya, yang telah kembali menjadi miliknya bersama sang _hyung _kandungnya. Menapaki anak tangga, ditemani lontaran-lontaran kecil, namun terlihat resah dari mulut sang _hyung_.

"Kyuhyun tenanglah. _Hyung _bisa jelaskan.."

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Kyuhyun keras sambil terus melangkah dalam marah. "Aku harus mengusirnya!"

"Kyuhyun!" sentak Leeteuk akhirnya. Ia tak sabar, hingga menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Ditatapnya wajah sang adik yang lantas balik menatapnya, membuatnya luluh. "Jangan egois Kyu.."

Namun Kyuhyun tak mendengar. Ia terus menggerutu sambil akhirnya membuka sebuah pintu. "Ya, keluar kau! Kau tak berhak tinggal disini lagi, Donghae!"

Kyuhyun, berteriak pada seorang Donghae ternyata..

"Keluar! Hey! Kau mendengarku tidak, huh?"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Keluar dari rumahku atau? Hey! Kau tak mendengarku! Ya.."

Leeteuk memijit pelan pelipisnya, pening. "Kyuhyun hentikan itu.."

Memang terhenti, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terkesiap, memandang ke arah Leeteuk. "_Hyung_, dia.."

**[CHAPTER 11]**

**.**

Tepatnya siang yang mendung itu, di sebuah rumah sakit di Busan..

Saat seorang Kibum, tengah mencari beberapa makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya, dan meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah terlelap, seorang diri di ruang rawatnya. Menyisakan Donghae seorang diri, yang nyatanya, hanya berlangsung beberapa menit saja. Karena tak lama setelah itu..

Terdengar langkah lain di ruangan itu. Langkah sepasang kaki yang terlihat pincang, dimana salah satunya, nampak mengerikan. Terbalut kain yang entah berwarna apa. Merah? Hitam? Begitu kira-kira. Itu adalah darah, yang bahkan masih mengucur, mengotori lantai. Langkah itu mendekat, mendekati Donghae yang terlelap.

"Donghae-_ya.._"

Tak ada sambutan dari Donghae tentu, yang tengah beristirahat nyaman dalam ketidaksadarannya. Tengah menghirup nyaman udara di balik alat pernafasannya. Ia raih jemari-jemari Donghae. Ia ciumi dengan lembut, diiringi tangis lembut, lantas menyimpan jemari itu di sisi wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau pergi, eoh?" ucapnya serak. "Kau tidak boleh membenci _hyung _seperti itu!" tuturnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Mungkin ia menunggu, Donghae akan membuka matanya, mengutarakan maaf, sebagai penyesalan. Sayang itu tak juga ia lihat. Ia terlihat kecewa, hingga dengan tak sabar ia berkata, "kau pasti akan suka, jika melihat apa yang akan kutunjukkan padamu, Hae. Kau menginginkannya sejak kecil.."

Perlahan, jemarinya terulur pada pergelangan tangan Donghae yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya. Jemari itu bergerak, hingga melepas infus di tangan Donghae. Ia lalu beranjak, membuka alat pernafasan Donghae sambil tersenyum, aneh.

"Ayo kita pulang.."

Kata terakhir, bersamaan dengan dia yang membawa tubuh Donghae, yang terkulai dalam gendongannya. Hey! Ayolah, Donghae bahkan tak sadar dibawa sedemikian rupa. Hanya mampu membebankan beratnya seutuhnya, pada dia yang membawanya.

**...**

Begitu penat Leeteuk menanti di tiap detik dan menitnya. Operasi di dalam sana, begitu banyak memakan waktu. Ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat menghiburnya, sejenak menghilangkan kepenatan itu namun, bahkan Kibum belum kembali untuk menemaninya.

Ia gerakkan kadua kakinya, berjalan hingga mendapati sebuah toilet, lantas membasuh wajahnya disana. Ia basuh, lantas dapat menemukan wajahnya di cermin, menatapnya sendu, berfikir, 'betapa buruknya diriku sebagai _hyung_,' diiringi satu tetes air mata.

Apa ini penyesalan? Terlalu berlebihan jika ia berfikir seperti itu. Ada banyak hal yang ia lakukan, dari mulai membawa Siwon ke rumahnya. Memperlakukannya bagai teman. Juga Kibum yang ia tolong, hingga detik ini, bahkan setia berada di sampingnya.

Hingga hadirlah Donghae, yang ia sayangi sedemikian rupa. Ia sayangi dengan kenyataan yang menyaitinya sekaligus namun, sayang itu tak pernah ragu. Sedang Kyuhyun, adalah pihak yang seharusnya berada dalam posisi itu. Disini, disini ia merasa buruk. Bagaimana harus bertindak? Benarkah pilihannya selama ini salah, dan lantas menyakiti adik kecilnya sendiri?

Ia berfikir keras untuk hal tersebut..

Lama, lama ia merenung, hingga air yang menyentuh wajahnya, kering dengan sendirinya. Ia tersadar kembali, lantas mulai pergi, berniat kembali menunggui Kyuhyun, namun..

Jejak darah di lantai, membuat keningnya mengkerut. Ini, menarik perhatiannya, dan ia, lantas mengikuti jejak darah tersebut. Ia melangkah, mengendap, hingga langkah itu melemah, seiring dengan matanya yang mulai menyipit, menatap selidik, ke arah dimana darah itu berhenti.

Di ujung lorong sana, ia melihat seorang dengan luka di kakinya, jelas terlihat, nampak sedang menggendong seseorang yang mengenakan seragam pasien yang ia tahu, sama dengan yang dipakai Donghae.

Donghae..

Ya. Leeteuk tercekat, kala menyadari siapa itu. Ia segera mendekat, dan berteriak hingga menghentikan langkah dia yang di ujung sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Siwonie? Kau akan membawa Donghae kemana, Hn?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Siwon, Siwon yang nyatanya, adalah orang yang membopong Donghae, lantas sedikit melirikkan wajahnya, dan menatap dengan ujung matanya. "Bukan urusanmu!" bisiknya pelan.

Leeteuk semakin gusar. "Kumohon, kau menyakitinya! Berikan dia padaku, Siwonie! Kembalikan.." tuturnya resah. Hingga akhirnya Siwon berbalik utuh, menampakkan wajah Donghae yang tak berwarna di bahu Siwon. Terkulai disana, bagai tak bernyawa.

"Aku _hyung_nya! Aku lebih berhak!" ujar Siwon tajam.

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya. "Aku tahu itu. Kau, boleh membawanya setelah ia sembuh. Atau, setelah ia siuman," bujuk Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang semakin hawatir dengan gurat ekspresi yang penuh kejanggalan di wajah Siwon.

"Tidak!" tolak Siwon pasti. Kukuh dengan inginnya, bahkan memundurkan langkahnya kala Leeteuk mendekat.

Lorong itu terlalu sepi, tak banyak yang melewatinya, bahkan, mereka yang tak sengaja lewatpun, hanya menatap aneh pada keduanya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Siwon pada akhirnya. Ia terlihat takut. Ia pererat pegangannya pada tubuh Donghae, membenahi Donghae dalam gendongannya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan kau membawanya. Dia.." ucap Siwon melembut, hingga kata "dia adikku," terlontar dengan lirih, bahkan membuat kedua mata Donghae, terbuka perlahan, setelah mendengar penuturan indah tersebut. Ia? Tersenyum lemah.

Leeteuk melihatnya. Ia melihat, bagaimana Donghae membuka matanya, berkedip pelan, dan juga, senyuman di wajah itu. Ia turut tersenyum haru. Ia tahu, betapa Donghae menginginkannya. Ingin mengetahui, benarkah ia memiliki saudara yang sebenarnya? Leeteuk mengerti.

Namun..

Sedetik kemudian, semilir angin menerpa, bersamaan dengan senyuman, dan tatapan yang Donghae berikan pada Leeteuk. Mengartikan bahwa, semua baik-baik saja, memberitahukan bahwa, ia tak perlu cemas, hingga bibirnya yang kering itu berbisik, "mari pulang, _hyung_.." dengan sangat pelan.

Saat itulah, Leeteuk kembali menitikan air matanya. Ia tahu, apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Ia sadar, terlebih, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Ada Kibum yang menghubunginya di seberang sana, berujar panik.

_"Kau dimana? Dokter bilang, Kyuhyun butuh darah! Mungkin kau bisa.."_

**Pip.**

'Lagi-lagi pilihan,' batin Leeteuk dalam bingungnya. Namun ini tak seberapa, karena ia telah rela, mengetahui kenyataan, untuk segera melepas Donghae, mungkin.

Entah mengapa Siwonpun diam, kala Leeteuk mendekatinya. Melepas jaketnya, lantas melingkarkannya di punggung Donghae. "Baiklah jika itu inginmu," ungkap Leeteuk, mengelus helaian rambut Donghae. Ia raih jemari Donghae, yang tak berdaya itu, lalu menciuminya. Mencurahkan kasih yang tak nampak itu.

"Jaga dia untukku, Siwonie. Kau harus berjanji.." tutur Leeteuk lagi, sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Ia kecup kening Donghae, juga kedua pipi Donghae, sebelum akhirnya, "pergilah.." titahnya lembut.

Perlahan, keduanyapun mulai berbalik, berjalan dalam arah yang berlawanan. Mencoba menempuh hidup mereka yang sebenarnya, tanpa lagi kepalsuan.

Leeteuk yang akhirnya mepercepat langkahnya, dengan satu tangan yang menutup mulutnya, meredam tangisnya. Begitupun Siwon, yang melangkah ringan tanpa beban dengan wajahnya yang entah, terlihat kosong. Juga Donghae..

Donghae yang kembali, mengatupkan kedua matanya, mencoba meredam sakit dan lelah yang dirasanya. Ia menutup matanya, setelah sebelumnya, genangan air di kedua sudut matanya, tertumpah menyisakan rasa yang bercampur, antara kepedihan, kebahagiaan, dan juga kelegaan yang dirasanya..

**...**

Masa kritis terlewati.

Leeteuk, sudah dapat menjaga Kyuhyun dari dekat. Ia tersenyum, dan tak henti menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu lega, meski, terdapat raut hampa di wajah itu. Sesekali, ia akan melamunkan sesuatu yang tak pernah tertuang dari bibirnya. Minimal pada Kibum? Ia tak bercerita apapun. Bibirnya masih bungkam.

Hingga akhirnya, Kibum datang dengan wajah bingung, setengah menyeretnya, keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun. "Donghae _hyung _dimana? Ia tak ada di ruang rawatnya, kau tahu?" tanya Kibum, masih tenang.

"..."

Leeteuk tak menjawab, hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya.

_"Hyung_!" sentak Kibum kemudian. Ia sangat mengetahui, Leeteuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Katakan kemana dia?"

"Kibumie, dia.."

**...**

Dimana Donghae?

Tersisa Siwon, yang tengah mengunci pintu kediamannya. Dikuncinya rapat, dan tak lupa, ia sisipkan beberapa sofa di depannya, seolah takut, kunci itu tak bertahan, bila suatu saat, ada yang mendobraknya, memaksanya untuk terbuka. Sedang Donghae?

Terduduk di atas sofa, meski tetap, matanya enggan terbuka. Sayang sekali, ia tak melihat tingkah gila sang _hyung_. Ia tak mampu menghentikannya. Ia hanya terdiam, terlelap.

Hingga semua selesai, Siwon tersenyum bangga, lantas menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya mencoba mengusir debu dari sana. Tak ia sadari, padahal telapak tangan itu kini telah penuh oleh darah yang mengering disana. Dengan semangat, ia berbalik ke arah dimana ia tidurkan Donghaenya. Namun wajahnya merenggut, murung. Ia hampiri, dan lalu duduk di disamping Donghae.

"Hae, kenapa masih tidur? Kau tak ingin bangun?"

Hening. Masih bisa ia menyebut Donghae tidur? Padahal tak ada dengkuran halus sedikitpun..

"Donghae! Bangunlah, hey!" ucap Siwon, mulai meraih Donghae namun, Donghae tak bergeming.

Siwon mulai resah, terlebih, ia sentuh kulit di kening Donghae. Terasa sangat panas ia rasa. Ia mulai menangkap keganjilan pada roman kesakitan di wajah Donghae. Mulai ditepuknya wajah Donghae perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kumohon, bangunlah.." titah Siwon, dengan air yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

Tak ada balasan. Hanya nafas lemah Donghae yang Siwon rasa, semakin membuatnya tersentak. "Donghae!" teriaknya panik.

**...**

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya, _hyung_.."

Kibum tengah marah pada Leeteuk, setelah semua cerita terlontar dengan detailnya. Leeteuk yang diam saja, melihat wajah keruh Kibum, menekuk di hadapannya. "Kurasa, pilihanku tepat kali ini. Donghae bahagia bersama _hyung_nya yang sesungguhnya. Akupun, akan berusaha hidup bersama Kyuhyun, Menjaganya seutuhnya, Kibumie.."

Kibum palingkan wajahnya. Meski amarah begitu membuncah, kala ia tahu apa yang diperbuat Leeteuk, bahkan Leeteuk sempat mencegahnya menyusul Donghae. Kibum hanya mampu mendecak pelan, sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Masalahnya, aku tak yakin dengan Siwon! Dia gila.."

Leeteuk tertawa hambar. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kibumie. Bagaimana jika Tuhan mendengarnya?" canda Leeteuk.

"Aku bukan sedang mengumpatinya, _hyung_! Tapi, kurasa dia benar-benar gila. Aku tak main-main. Kau tak lihat sorot matanya kemarin?"

"..."

Leeteuk diam. Mencoba berfikir, dengan merangkai apa yang dilihatnya pada diri Siwon, hingga ia terperanjat. "Kibumie," ucapnya seolah tersadar. "Kurasa kau benar?" ucap Leeteuk, hingga dirasanya, jemari Kyuhyun bergerak. "Kyu?" panggilnya, menatap haru, pada Kyuhyun yang mulai mengedipkan matanya, melupakan topik sebelumnya.

Kibumpun hadir di sisi yang lain, mengamati perkembangan kesadaran Kyuhyun, dibalik haru yang tersimpan. Ia, bernafas lega.

**...**

Saling genggam.

Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam erat. Sudah lama sekali bahkan itu tak terjadi. Dan kini?

"Aku senang kau kembali.." satu kalimat Siwon berikan, untuk Donghae yang kini setengah terpejam, bersandar di bahunya. Donghae yang lalu mengangguk pelan. Lemah, dengan kesadaran seadanya, dan juga keringat dingin yang semakin dan semakin banyak mencuat dari tiap permukaan kulitnya.

"_Hyung _ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Hae.."

"Apa, _hyung_?"

Siwon tersenyum. Terlalu lama menunduk, membuat Donghae tak menyadari, apa yang nampak tepat di hadapan matanya. Siwonpun menunjukkannya. Diacungkannya jemarinya tepat ke depan. Menunjuk aquarium, yang memang sengaja ia buat untuk saudaranya tersebut. _"Hyung_ pernah menjanjikan itu padamu, dulu.."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menangkap pemandangan laut kecil di dalam aquarium. Terdapat beberapa nemo yang berenang bebas kesana kemari, dan itu? Membuat Donghae tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang kian berembun, menyisakkan sesak di dadanya.

Siwon, akhirnya mampu memenuhi janjinya.

"Kau ingat, Hae?"

"Hm.."

"Kau senang?"

Kembali menetes air mata itu, dalam anggukan lemah, namun pasti. Dengan parau Donghae berucap, "terima kasih _hyung_.."

"Aku menyayangimu, Hae.."

"Hn.."

Genggaman tangan keduanya, semakin gencar. Erat, di antara lengket yang kian terasa. Juga bau amis yang begitu pekat, menyadarkan Donghae, untuk merunduk, melihat apa yang terjadi. "Huh?" ia tertegun, di antara isakan yang semakin ia tahan, tertahan di tenggorokannya. Nyatanya, genggaman tangan yang terjalin itu, terlumuri darah yang entah darimana Donghae tak tahu. Darah yang membanjir, begitu merah memasuki pandangannya, membuatnya pening, lantas mencoba kembali menutup matanya.

'Mungkin aku bermimpi,' pikirnya dalam hati, lantas mencoba terlelap kembali, berharap saat terbangun nanti, semua tak seperti apa yang dilihatnya. Semua akan menjadi indah..

**...**

"Aku dimana, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun bertanya lirih, di antara perih yang ia rasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh yang begitu kaku dengan mulut yang begitu kering. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, mengacuhkan Leeteuk dan Kibum di sampingnya. "Ini dimana?" ulangnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ini di rumah sakit, Kyuhyunie. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," sambut Leeteuk, mengutarakan kelegaannya. Ia usap sayang helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan semakin dekat mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi itu.

"Mereka.."

"Sst!" Leeteuk membenahi letak selimut Kyuhyun, sambil memberikan perintah agar Kyuhyun diam dan tak lagi banyak bicara. "Jangan pikirkan apapun, Kyuhyunie, kau harus pulih.." ucap Leeteuk namun, ia terdiam setelahnya..

_"Jangan banyak berfikir, Hae. Kau harus pulih.."_

Bukan apa-apa. Leeteuk hanya berfikir, mengingat kata itu pernah ia ucapkan pada Donghae. Sejauh ini, Donghae begitu banyak menyita perhatiannya, padahal belum melewati waktu 24 jam ia dan Donghae berpisah.

"_Hyung_!"

Kibum mencoba menyadarkan Leeteuk kembali. Membuat Leeteuk mendongak dan mencoba tersenyum. "Ya?" jawabnya.

"Kau banyak melamun!" peringat Kibum, sambil memberikan sebuah arti, dari lirikannya pada Kyuhyun, yang kini merenggut di tempatnya.

"Ah maaf," sesal Leeteuk. "Kau butuh sesuatu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan tapi," ungkap Kyuhyun tertahan oleh ringisan sakit, di karenakan luka di dadanya yang belum mengering. "aku lelah, _hyung_.." keluhnya.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Tidurlah lagi," titah Leeteuk, namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku lagi," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk terenyuh. "Tidak akan!" timpalnya yakin.

"Benarkah?"

Leeteuk, menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun setelahnya. "_Hyung _akan disini, sampai kau terbangun lagi nanti," ungkapnya, sambil memberikan senyuman hangat.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia terlihat lega, dengan keberadaan Leeteuk di sampingnya. Maka, mata itu tertutup dengan indah, di susul dengkuran halus, buah dari tidur yang nyaman itu. Begitupun Leeteuk dan Kibum yang turut lega, memandang Kyuhyun yang damai dalam tidurnya, hingga Kibum kembali berkata, "perasaanku tidak enak, _hyung_!"

Leeteuk melirik Kibum, lantas mengusap dadanya sejenak. "Apa kau memikirkan Donghae?" bisiknya pada Kibum, seolah tak ingin Kyuhyun mendengarnya, dan Kibum? Mengangguk.

"Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak _hyung_. Dimana dia sekarang? Sedang apa? Yang kutakutkan adalah, Siwon yang berbuat gila!" dengus Kibum, terlihat putus asa. Ingin sebenarnya ia segera menyusul dan membawa Donghae kembali namun, berulang kali pula Leeteuk mencegahnya. Memuakkan, karena ia tak mampu untuk melawan. Hanya berkutat dengan rasa cemas yang begitu meraja.

Leeteuk tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, sambil menatap wajah saudaranya tersebut. Rasa bersalah terhadapnya teramat besar, hingga Leeteuk tetap bersabar. Bersabar, untuk tetap berada di samping Kyuhyun meski bayangan Donghae terus hinggap di benaknya.

Dan tak berapa lama, ponselnya berdering dengan layar yang menampakkan sebuah nama yang mampu membuat matanya membulat, lantas menatap Kibum sambil berbisik, "Siwon menghubungiku.."

**...**

Benar!

Nyatanya, Siwon tengah menghubungi Leeteuk. Dalam tangisnya, dalam getar suaranya, ia baru saja memantapkan dirinya menghubungi Leeteuk, lantas berucap "_Hyung_," memanggil nama Leeteuk seperti biasa, dalam nada seperti biasa namun disertai tangisan.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_.."

Tak jelas, apa jawaban Leeteuk di ujung sana. Entah apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk, namun tak merubah Siwon yang terus menangis dan terisak di antara bibirnya yang kian memucat. Ia tak peduli, seolah ada banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan. Ia menepis semua kata Leeteuk dan terus berucap tanpa jeda.

"Aku meminta maaf untuk segalanya. Aku bersalah! Aku menyakiti banyak pihak, termasuk Donghae. Adikku sendiri.." tuturnya, sambil melirik Donghae di sampingnya, yang nyatanya kembali menutup matanya dan tetap bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku tak mampu, bahkan untuk kembali bersama kalian. Aku tak akan berani, _hyung_. Aku tak pantas," timpalnya, kembali berucap. "Jangan ajak aku untuk kembali, tapi," ungkapnya mengambil satu jeda, di antara nafas yang kian melemah. "Kuharap, masih ada tempat untuk Donghae. Untuk berada bersama kalian, bisakah?"

"..."

"Jaga Donghae untukku, kumohon, _hyung_. Aku, aku bany. ak berh. ber. harap padamu.." ucapnya terputus, di akhiri dengan ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai, berbaur dengan darah yang membanjir disana. Menyisakan teriakan di ujung sana, yang meneriakkan namanya.

_"Siwon! Siwonie! hey!"_

**...**

Leeteuk semakin terkurung dengan gurat cemas di wajahnya. Ia terlihat begitu takut, meski belum melepas genggamannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang kesana, _hyung_. Kau, tunggui Kyuhyun saja, ya?" tawar Kibum mencoba mengambil keputusan yang terbaik.

Namun bagi Leeteuk, kali ini berbeda. 'Persetan dengan pilihan itu!' batin Leeteuk. Ia menepis semuanya. Pilihan? Kyuhyun atau Donghae? Ia tak lagi berfikir. Keduanya, ia merasa mampu meraihnya. Hingga genggaman itu terlepas, dan ia, menatap Kibum. "Kita kesana secepatnya, dan kembali sebelum Kyuhyun terbangun, apa bisa?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak, "bisakah?" tanyanya.

"Ayo pergi sekarang!"

**...**

Sunyi menyapa, kala Leeteuk dan Kibum menapaki kediaman, dimana baku hantam senjata bahkan sempat terjadi di sana, di salah satu ruangan yang kini bahkan pintunya tertutup rapat. Hari sudah malam, namun kediaman itu, belum tersentuh cahaya lampu sedikitpun. Semuanya nampak gelap gulita dalam keheningan.

Leeteuk semakin gusar melihatnya. Ia menjadi sangat cemas, hingga mengajak Kibum untuk mendobrak pintunya.

"Kibumie, kita dobrak saja pintunya.."

"Hm.."

Keduanya akhirnya sibuk mendobrak pintu depan kediaman itu. Namun semua tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Itu sangatlah sulit, hingga keduanya putus asa namun tetap mencari jalan yang lain. Mereka menggitari sekeliling rumah itu dalam gelap, hingga ditemukan pintu belakang menuju rumah tersebut.

Tak ada cara lain, mereka mendobraknya dan kali ini lebih mudah, juga berbuah hasil. Pintu terbuka, hingga kegelapan di dalam sana menyambut mereka, juga tak lupa, dengan bau amis darah yang menyeruak begitu kuat, semakin menakuti mereka.

Namun dengan cemas yang semakin menyerang, mereka melawan rasa takut itu. Mereka mencari sakelar, hingga sebagian rumah mendapatkan cahayanya. Perlahan, mereka susuri, hingga tiba di ruang depan. Ruang yang bahkan, Leeteuk merasakan lengket, sesaat kakinya menginjak lantai disana.

"Apa ini!" decaknya. "Kibumie, sudah kau temukan? Cepat kau nyalakan.."

..

..

..

**Trek.**

Lampu menyala, dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang menyambut keduanya. Dari setumpuk kursi yang ternyata menghadang di depan pintu, penyebab keduanya sulit mendobrak pintu tersebut. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan adalah, genangan darah di lantai.

Leeteuk terkesiap, menahan nafasnya sambil menjambak rambutnya tanpa sadar. "Astaga!" umpatnya, menatap genangan darah, dimana Siwon dan Donghae berada. Terduduk berdampingan di atas lantai, dengan tubuh yang bersandar di salah satu sofa, menghadap pada sebuah aquarium. Tidakkah ikan-ikan disana menjadi saksi?

Kibumpun mematung menyaksikan itu semua. Ia tak mampu berkata..

"Ini tidak mungkin!" ucap Leeteuk, menahan tangisnya, lantas menghampiri dua sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Donghae-_ya_! Siwon-_ah_!" jeritnya lebih mendekat ke sisi Donghae, bersama Kibum di belakangnya. Ia menangis keras, mengiba pada nasib dua saudara yang kini berada dalam keadaan tragis.

"Ini tidak benar!" isak Leeteuk, bahkan sambil memisahkan genggaman tangan Siwon dan Donghae yang erat, di antara darah yang mulai mengering, lengket disana. "Donghae?" Leeteuk berujar panik, selepas genggaman itu terlepas. Ia menepuk pipi Donghae sambil mengamati sekujur tubuh Donghae, mencoba mencari tahu, darimana darah-darah itu berasal. Hingga..

"Dia menyayat nadinya!" simpul Kibum, setelah mengamati tangan Siwon dengan nadi tersayat disana.

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya, lantas mendekap Donghae erat. "Ya Tuhan!" dia mengiba, sambil mengusap-usap Donghae. "Donghae," isaknya. Namun anak itu tak bergeming. Leeteuk menjadi tersadar, bahkan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Kecemasan semakin menjadi. Karena Leeteuk, tak dapat merasakan nafas Donghae. Samar! Ada, dan tidak ada..

Hingga detik berikutnya menjelang, disambut penuturan Kibum. "_Hyung_, dia meninggal!"

"Huh?"

**...**

"Bagaimana, Hae? Bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu nanti? Aku," Leeteuk menahan tiap bulir yang kembali akan menetes dari kedua matanya. "Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya!" isaknya pada akhirnya sambil menutup wajahnya.

Dengan satu keberanian, akhirnya ia kembali membuka wajahnya, menatap Donghae yang kini tengah kembali terbaring dengan wajah yang pias. Ia kembali di ambang hidup dan matinya setelah apa yang terjadi. Leeteuk sendiri tak tahu, bagaimana kejadian detailnya hingga mereka berdua tergolek di lantai, dengan Siwon yang menyayat nadinya. Apa Donghae tahu? Dan Leeteuk ragu.

Satu tepukan pada bahunya dan Leeteuk menoleh. Ia dapati Kibum yang akhirnya terduduk di kursi di sampingnya. "Bagaimana Kibumie? Kau sudah urus semua?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk dalam wajah bingungnya. "Aku terlalu terkejut," ungkapnya.

"Akupun tak menyangka," timpal Leeteuk, lantas menarik nafas dalam sambil kembali menatap Donghae, lalu diam.

"Pemakamannya akan dilakukan esok hari, _hyung. _Bagaimana? Kau berencana menyampaikan ini pada Donghae _hyung_?" tanya Kibum.

Leeteuk mengusap kasar wajahnya. Wajahnya yang begitu mendung, berkabung. Bagaimanapun, Siwon adalah seseorang yang berharga pula baginya. "Aku belum tahu. Jika ia bangun, dan memang memungkinkan, aku akan beritahu dia, Kibumie. Dia harus tahu, cepat atau lambat.."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Oh!" Leeteuk tersadar. "Kuharap dia tak tahu tapi? Dia?"

Kibum tersenyum kaku. "Sepertinya dia marah padamu, _hyung_. Cepatlah temui dia.."

**...**

Pemakaman berlangsung di pagi harinya, mengantarkan kepergian seorang Siwon, hanya dengan beberapa orang saja. Diantar oleh tangisan Leeteuk yang begitu terluka, akan tragisnya kematian seseorang yang telah di anggap saudaranya itu. Namun dengan sangat menyesal. Yang Leeteuk sesali adalah, tak banyak yang tahu mengenai ini, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang memang berencana akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di Seoul hari itu.

Sedang Donghae? Ia belum membuka matanya, bahkan di saat tubuh sang _hyung_, masuk ke dalam tanah sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Donghae, tak mampu melihatnya dan ini? Miris terdengar.

Waktu terus bergulir, detiknya kian berdatangan tanpa mampu dicegah..

Dengan banyak alasan, Leeteuk mengarang banyak hal untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya, karena Leeteuk telah meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Ia berkata, "disini sulit mendapat makanan," dan juga alasan lainnya.

Sempat Kyuhyun bertanya, "dimana Kibum?" Karena jangan salah! Ia belum tahu perihal Donghae yang nyatanya, berada dalam satu rumah sakit yang sama, dan bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya.

"Kibum sedang ada urusan lain, Kyu. Mengapa kau menanyakannya, huh?"

"Aneh saja, ada kau tanpa dirinya.." cetus Kyuhyun, mengamati Leeteuk yang tengah mengemasi barangnya. Ia sendiri telah mendengar bahwa Leeteuk, akan membawanya ke rumah sakit di Seoul untuk melanjutkan perawatan atas dirinya tersebut.

"Dia ada urusan lain!" jawab Leeteuk tak memberi celah pada Kyuhyun, untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Memang benar, Kibum memiliki urusan lain. Leeteuk tak berbohong, karena Kibum, tengah bersama Donghae yang masih belum tersadar.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, _hyung_? Dokter bilang, seharusnya kau sudah bangun sejak tadi, huh? Betah sekali kau tertidur.."

Suara Kibum, di sertai bunyi detik jarum jam, mengalun perlahan, menyapa pendengaran seorang Donghae, bahkan turut masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, mungkin.

_"Aku takut, saat terbangun nanti aku menjadi sendiri, hyung.. aku hanya sedang bermimpi kan? Jikapun bukan, ajak aku bersamamu!"_

Begitulah seorang Donghae berkata dalam tidurnya. Tak ada yang mampu mendengar. Siapapun! Menyisakan dirinya, yang masih tertidur, seolah hanya ingin hidup dalam mimpinya saja. Mungkin inilah alasan, mengapa mata itu enggan terbuka.

**...**

Leeteuk masih menatap gusar, pada jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat, Kibumie. Tapi kita tak bisa membawa Donghae jika ia belum siuman," ungkap Leeteuk. Tentu ia harus pergi ke Seoul bersama Kyuhyun. Namun untuk kali ini ia berkata kepada Kibum, untuk tak lagi memilih dan tetap, berusaha meraih keduanya. Sulit, namun, ia ingin selalu berusaha untuk menggapainya.

Dalam kalutnya, Leeteuk beranjak, mendekati Donghae, lantas mengusap sisi wajah Donghae dan juga berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Donghae-_ya_, bangunlah. _Hyung _mohon.."

Hening.

Leeteuk mencoba bersabar, mengusap helaian rambut Donghae dengan sayang. "Kita akan ke Seoul, Hae. Kau tak inginkan, disini sendirian?" ancam Leeteuk dalam sebuah candaan yang nyatanya, membuatnya terkejut, akan hadirnya tetes air mata di dua ujung mata Donghae yang tertutup itu. Leeteuk menjadi tersenyum. Ia merasakan, harapannya belumlah sirna.

"Dengar!" tutur Leeteuk, tetap berbisik di telinga Donghae. "_Hyung_ sangat tahu, kau mendengar _hyung_?" tanya Leeteuk, sambil mengusap tetes air mata itu. "_Hyung _tahu, kau terlalu takut sendirian?" ucapnya seolah memahami, apa yang menjadi ganjalan dalam hati Donghae.

Kibum di sisi yang lain, menatap Donghae terus, mencoba mengamati pergerakan Donghae meski itu tak ada sama sekali nampaknya.

"Ada aku, Hae.." ucap Leeteuk selanjutnya. Ia melirik Kibum, lantas kembali mengatakan, "ada Kibum," disertai usapan yang tak putus itu. "Juga, ada Kyuhyun! _Hyung _percaya, diapun teramat menyayangimu.."

Setelahnya, kembali memakan waktu, hingga berpuluh detik menjelang. Dan, baik itu Leeteuk ataupun Kibum, berwajah tegang, berharap banyak, hingga kedua wajah itu tersenyum. Mata Donghae mengerjap, di antara jemari yang turut bergerak. Perlahan namun pasti, mata itu terbuka perlahan, namun..

Leeteuk menatap aneh. Ia tepuk pipi Donghae perlahan. "Lihat kemari, Hae. Tatap mataku.."

Sunyi. Menyisakan Leeteuk dan Kibum yang saling memandang, lantas disusul sebuah hembusan nafas putus asa. "Donghae, kau jangan menakuti kami!"

Namun tetap Donghae tak bergeming. Mulutnya mengatup rapat, dalam tatapan kosongnya..

"Donghae.."

"_Hyung_.."

**...**

Begitu cepat. Dua minggu berlalu, dan hari itu, adalah hari pertama dimana Kyuhyun menapaki rumahnya. Rumah yang seharusnya menjadi rumahnya sejak awal.

Ia tersenyum mendapat sambutan dari Leeteuk yang menjemputnya. Leeteuk yang tak pernah lepas dari sisinya, sejak kejadian itu. Menjaganya tanpa waktu kosong yang terlewatkan. Ia puas, sangat puas telah mendapat _hyung_nya kembali meski..

Benarkah ia melupakan Donghae? Ia membenci Donghae? Dan tak akan memaafkannya?

Iapun tak tahu, dan bingung akan itu, membuat langkahnya hampa terasa. Bahkan disaat Leeteuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia hanya mampu diam, dan bungkam mengenai perasaannya tersebut. Baiklah! Ia sudah akan mencapai bahagianya bersama keluarganya, bukan? Apalagi yang harus ia pikirkan?

"Kau tidur di kamarmu, kamar yang dulu.."

Kyuhyun melirik Leeteuk, menanti untaian kalimat dari mulut Leeteuk yang belum berakhir. Ia cerdik, dan mampu menebak. "Kamar yang dulu di tempati olehnya, kan?" ujarnya, membuat Leeteuk mengangguk kaku. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa, Leeteuk menghindarkan nama Donghae jauh darinya. Enggan membahas itu bila di hadapannya. Padahal, "_hyung, _ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" ungkapnya lancar.

"Apa itu?"

Bahkan belum memasuki pintu kediaman itu, namun Kyuhyun sudah mampu berbicara banyak. Tentang, "kemana Donghae dan Siwon? Kemana mereka? Apa mereka sudah kau laporkan pada polisi? Atau sudahkah dihukum mati?"

"Kyuhyun!" sanggah Leeteuk tajam. "Aku tahu kau tak sekejam itu! Mengapa harus memaksakan diri, untuk membenci mereka, terlebih Donghae, hm? _Hyung_ tahu, kau menyayanginya.."

Kyuhyun, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku hanya penasaran. Itu saja!" balasnya ketus.

"Biar kita bahas di dalam. _Hyung_pun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

Kyuhyun menahan langkahnya, ketika Leeteuk menarik lengannya. Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk. Cemas, atas apa yang ia tahu, tengah Leeteuk sembunyikan darinya. Itu benar! Ia dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas, dan Leeteuk, segera menarik nafasnya lelah. "Kita bicarakan di dalam, Kyu. _Hyung _janji.."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut, menyamai langkah Leeteuk, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia menapaki lantai rumahnya. Sedikit lega ia rasakan, karena kini ia hadir tanpa beban disana. Ia sedikit tersenyum, hingga menatap pada seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa segelas susu hampir menapaki anak tangga, membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu!" sanggahnya pada sang pelayan, mengabaikan Leeteuk yang awalnya, akan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Dihampirinya sang pelayan, sambil menatap aneh segelas susu pada nampan yang tengah dibawa sang pelayan.

"Untuk siapa ini?" tanyanya.

Sang pelayan nampak gusar, sambil berusaha menatap Leeteuk yang mendekat padanya. Ia seolah tengah meminta tolong pada Leeteuk. "Ini.."

"Jangan katakan ada orang lain disini, _hyung_!" potong Kyuhyun tak sabar. "Kibumkah?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk bungkam, hingga Kyuhyun tahu! "Jadi, dia masih tetap tinggal disini? Aku tak percaya!"

"Kyuhyunie, dengarkan dulu _hyung_!" sanggah Leeteuk, namun terlambat. Sang adik sudah menapaki tangga sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan terus menggerutu.

"Dimana dia!" raung Kyuhyun, mencoba membuka kamarnya, tak ada. Membuka kamar Leeteuk? Tak ada. Ada banyak ruangan tidur di lantai dua itu dan Kyuhyun, membukanya satu persatu, dengan nafas memburu. Hingga di suatu ruangan ia terdiam.

Ragu menyapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Semua nampak aneh, kala matanya melihat, sosok yang dicarinya disana. Ada. Namun, ruangan itu nampak ganjil. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur, tanpa barang apapun disana. Kosong. Ruangan redup yang bahkan tak memiliki jendela.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa itu. Ia memandang marah pada sosok yang lantas, namanya ia teriaki. "Mengapa kau masih disini, Donghae!" sambil bergegas mendekati sosok Donghae, yang hanya tertidur telungkup. Matanya terbuka, namun nampak tak memiliki arti, hampa..

"Mengapa diam saja, huh? Kau tak mendengarku?"

Leeteuk mendesah. "Hentikan itu, Kyu!" sanggahnya namun, Kyuhyun tak mendengar.

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Kyuhyun berusaha beranjak, untuk melihat wajah Donghae. "Dia harus.." teriaknya, sambil mengacungkan jarinya tepat di wajah Donghae namun, kata-katanya seolah pergi. Ia bungkam, menatap keganjilan pada wajah Donghae. Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun tatap Leeteuk yang hendak menghampirinya, lantas terduduk di ranjang, di samping Donghae.

"_Hyung_, dia.."

Leeteuk nampak tengah mengusap helaian rambut Donghae. "Coba saja berteriak semampumu, Kyu. Dia.." Leeteuk mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri. "Dia tak akan mendengar kita.."

"Huh?"

Suasana menjadi sepi seketika, selepas Leeteuk menjelaskan segalanya. Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam, lantas duduk di sisi ranjang lain, memunggungi Donghae dan Leeteuk hingga, hanya ia sendiri yang dapat merasakan raut pedih di wajahnya. Ia usap perlahan, genangan air di matanya.

"Aku tak mengurungnya Kyu. Hanya saja, berulang kali ia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Kau tega? Kau ingin seperti itu, hm?" tanya Leeteuk, sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Cukup!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Ia nampak mengusap kasar wajahnya, hingga berlalu, menapaki luar ruangan itu, dan bahkan pergi keluar entah kemana. Leeteuk tak mencegahnya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun tak mungkin pergi lagi. Mungkin, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

**...**

"Kyuhyunie, _hyung _dan Kibum akan ke Busan, mengambil sesuatu disana.."

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Ia tak banyak bicara sejak kejadian tadi pagi. Hanya deheman berat yang ia berikan, untuk menyetujui kepergian sang _hyung_.

"Jaga Donghae.."

Kyuhyun diam, tak lagi memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia simpan sendok di atas piringnya, lantas menatap Leeteuk sejenak, namun tetap, hanya anggukan kecil, lantas ia kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Leeteuk mengulum senyumnya, memberi isyarat pada Kibum, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tak akan berbuat macam-macam.

Dan akhirnya, mereka benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun, yang kini terduduk di sisi ranjang Donghae, yang masih saja terbaring disana. Sempat ia lirikkan matanya pada Donghae. Ia menyapa Donghae, "lama tak bertemu, _hyung_.." mungkin amarahnya telah pergi, menguap oleh rasa yang begitu mengiba.

Donghae diam saja, akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun tak sabar, lantas turun untuk terduduk di lantai. Ia sejajarkan wajahnya, dengan wajah Donghae, lantas menarik kain di baju Donghae. "_Hyung_, kau tak mengenalku, huh?" tanyanya. Ia termenung, mendapati wajah Donghae yang tak berwarna, dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, mata yang kian mencekung dengan pipi yang teramat tirus, kurus.

_"Hyung_.." sapa Kyuhyun lagi, dengan mata yang kian berembun. Kedua tangan yang ia tekuk di sisi ranjang itu, menjadi sandaran wajahnya, ketika tangis tertumpah. Ia terisak disana, di hadapan Donghae yang diam tak bergeming. "_Hyung _maafkan aku.." ujarnya tulus, meski teredam lengannya sendiri.

Lama ia menangis, membuat mata, hidung dan bagian wajah lainnya memerah. Ia mencoba, meraih tangan Donghae, untuk ia genggam namun, "kukumu panjang!" ketusnya kemudian.

Selang beberapa waktu..

Donghae, terduduk dengan kepala yang tersampir di pundak Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun, tengah asik memotongi kuku-kuku pada jemarinya, setelah sebelumnya, kuku di kakinya yang Kyuhyun benahi. Sedikit, meski tak dapat Kyuhyun menyadarinya, bola mata Donghae, bergerak pada jemari Kyuhyun yang tengah bersentuhan dengan kulit di jemarinya. Donghae nampak berangsur membaik. Terlebih..

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun pergi dan tak lama kembali, dengan sebuah gitar yang terlihat nampak lusuh. Kyuhyun tak merawatnya namun, itu tidaklah penting. Kyuhyun, menyimpan gitar itu di sisi tubuh Donghae. "Ini.." ujarnya. "Tapi aku tak akan mengembalikannya.."

Hening..

"Aku tahu, kau memberikannya untukku, kan?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban, hingga Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku ingin ini menjadi milik kita bersama. Mari, bermain lagi.." ungkap Kyuhyun akhirnya, menundukkan wajahnya, dan lantas kembali menangis di hadapan Donghae. Donghae yang perlahan, menggerakkan jemarinya, menyentuh gitar yang ia hafal. Ia mengenalnya, dan ini, untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun tak melihatnya. Tak menyadari pergerakan hidup dari bola mata Donghae, yang menatapnya dengan sendu meski bibirnya yang kering, tetap tak berucap.

**...**

Tak terasa, malam menjelang. Tepat saat Leeteuk dan Kibum hadir, disambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu. Kyuhyun yang hanya mampu mengerutkan kedua keningnya, dan bertanya, "untuk apa aquarium itu, _hyung_?"

Leeteuk dan Kibum, sibuk memasang, lantas membersihkan aquarium tersebut. Membenahi dalamnya, hingga mereka berikan lagi kehidupan disana, berupa ikan-ikan kecil yang lalu berenang bebas disana. "Donghae akan menyukainya.."

"Huh?"

Awalnya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Hingga akhirnya, Donghae, dibawa turun untuk melihatnya. Dan semua terjawab sudah. Seperti apa yang diharapkan Leeteuk dan Kibum. Wajah Donghae, kembali memberikan sebuah warna. Matanya membulat menatap aquarium yang ia kenal. Ia hafal. Matanya mulai berembun. Ia lirik Kyuhyun, lalu Leeteuk, dan juga Kibum bergantian. Mencoba bertanya namun, seolah tiba-tiba ingat, ia menjadi terkesiap sambil menahan nafasnya. Ditatapnya kedua tangannya yang pucat, bersih tanpa noda.

Donghae berfikir keras. Kemana darah-darah yang terakhir ia lihat itu? Darah yang begitu banyak, ia mampu mengingatnya. Darah yang turut membuat jemarinya lengket, berbau amis yang pekat. Itu, darah siapa!

Tetesan air mulai mengalir deras dari matanya, membuat Leeteuk panik, mendekat lantas mengusap punggung Donghae sambil memanggil namanya, "Donghae," dengan lembut.

_"Hyung_.."

Leeteuk terkejut dalam sebuah rasa haru yang menyentuh jiwanya, kala mendengar kembali suara Donghae. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum namun, kalimat Donghae selanjutnya?

"Sepertinya aku memang bermimpi!"

Donghae tersenyum, merasakan tangannya bersih tanpa noda darah yang ia pikir, ada sebelumnya. Ia menjadi bingung dan kembali bertanya, "lalu dimana Siwon _hyung_?" seolah mematahkan harapan Leeteuk.

Semua orang tahu, Donghae adalah sosok yang paling mengetahui, apa yang terjadi malam itu. Malam dimana Siwon mengakhiri hidupnya. Hanya Donghae yang melihatnya bukan? Dan kini, Donghae berusaha menepis kenyataan itu, membuat siapapun menatap miris ke arahnya.

"Dimana dia?"

"_Hyung_.." Kibum mencoba mendekat, namun Leeteuk datang terlebih dahulu. Memeluk Donghae, yang pada akhirnya, meronta, menjerit disana. Meraung, serta menangis keras. Terlebih, saat Leeteuk terpaksa berujar, "itu semua benar!"

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan isakan dan tangis yang kian tertumpah namun, satu kelegaan mereka dapatkan. Semua, baik-baik saja..

**...**

Satu bungkukkan kecil, Donghae berikan sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya, di hadapan Siwon, yang kini terbaring di dalam sana, mungkin. Ia tak mungkin untuk tak menangis bukan? Dan Leeteuk membiarkannya. Ia hanya berusaha menguatkan Donghae, dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Maaf," ucap Donghae tertahan isakannya. "Maaf, aku tak sempat mengantarmu, _hyung_.." ungkapnya penuh penyesalan. Ia cium nisan bertuliskan nama _hyung_nya tersebut, dengan tetesan air matanya yang tak sengaja jatuh disana. "Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_.."

"..."

Langit memancarkan cahayanya, cerah. Menemani Donghae, yang entah mengapa, merasa hatinya menghangat. Terlebih, ada langkah Leeteuk, di belakangnya dan selalu menemaninya. Ada Kyuhyun dan Kibum di kedua sisinya, yang dengan erat menggenggam tangannya. Mereka telah berjalan, beriringan dari tempat pembaringan terakhir seorang Siwon.

Semua sudah baik-baik saja namun, Donghae mengulum senyumnya dengan kening mengkerut. "Tidakkah kalian memperlakukanku sebagai seorang tahanan, huh?" tanyanya, terlihat mendengus. Bagaimana lagi, sungguh ia penat jika ingat mereka terlelu berlebihan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang seolah, tak ingin melepasnya, kali inipun. Tetap memenjarakan dirinya.

"Tidak!" bantah keduanya bersamaan.

"Lalu mengapa tanganku tak kalian lepas?!" rutuk Donghae. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, dan aku tak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi! Hentikan itu!" bentaknya, namun disambut tawa dari belakangnya. Leeteuk, tengah turut mentertawakan tingkah konyol Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Namun tak berhasil. Kyuhyun dan Kibum, semakin merapatkan genggamannya pada Donghae, seolah menggeret Donghae, membuat Donghae meronta. "Hey! Lepaskan!" teriaknya putus asa.

"Hati-hati!" peringat Leeteuk, tetap mengekori ketiganya dalam tawa keras.

Kali ini mungkin benar. Semua, sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik..

Semoga..

**THE END**

**F.I.N**

**SELESAI**

* * *

**Saya katakan; alhamdulilah, untuk selesainya fict ini. Saya? LEGA DAN SENANG! xDD**

**Bagaimana? Maaf jika ini tak membuat kalian puas. Saya telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, mengurangi typo, mengurangi keterlambatan, dan saya sangat yakin, ini? SANGAT CEPAT publishnya, bener pan? Hahaha. :) Juga, saya berusaha membuat ini happy ending, meski satu nyawa melayang. :( **

**Ada banyak hal yang ingin saya utarakan disini, berhubung ini ungkapan terakhir saya bersama fict ini, tapi? Saya tak memiliki banyak waktu. T.T sedikit sedih tapi? Saya bisa bernafas lega, karena hutang saya berkurang. ;)**

**Eoh! Donghae saya bayar murah di chapter ini, karena dia kebanyakan tidur! -_-" Hahahaha.**

**Ingin juga balas review kalian kemarin. Review yang, saya pikir, sangat membantu dan mendorong saya untuk lebih bersemangat. Maaf ya, saya tak mampu balas. Saya berikan salam hangat saya saja, untuk kalian semua..**

**Fitri MY - sparkyu amore - Blackyuline - ndah951231 - siskasparkyu0**

**thiefhanie. fhaa - Dew'yellow - Elfishy - Bryan Andrew Cho - tiaraputri16 - lyELF**

**kihae dp26 - choyeonrin - laila. r. mubarok - IrumaAckleschia - Guest**

**namihae - bella - cece - riekyumidwife - Ainun861015 - yjwkcksj - GaemGyu92 **

**haelfishy - fikyu - Yulika19343382 - princelee86 - iloyalty1 - Anonymouss - Rinrin 910909**

**nnaglow - Evilkyu Vee - 92Line - Angelika Park - Safa Fishy - casanova indah - Zea Wonkyuna - vha chandra**

**arumfishy - teukiangle - YeonHae179 - Gyurievil - turtle407 - ekha sparkyu - Dinan Lee**

**...**

**Terakhir mungkin, tak akan habisnya saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua. Pada semua pembaca? Terutama yang selalu rajin review? Ihihihi,, yang nungguin ini dari awal hingga akhir? :')) Yang komen di FB? Termasuk siders? :D Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan. Selamat bertemu, di fict lain, mungkin.**

**Bye~ :***


End file.
